Good is the New Bad
by bellajowell
Summary: It's Summer Time in United States of Auradon. The four friends have been in Auradon for almost a year which means the new batch of villain kids will be arriving in Auradon very soon. Will the new kids cause trouble for the newly-turned-over-a-new-leaf friends? Or bring out the worst of them? Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line & my OCs! Please Read & Review! xoxo
1. School's Out

***Author's Note***

Story set roughly ten months after the movie where the four friends will be having their first summer vacation. I have been working on this story for a few days I have to say I am very excited about writing it that I have decided to post it only after finishing the first chapter which was very usual for me as I love to keep a few extra chapters up my sleeves when I post a new story/chapter.

I have been really excited for the movie as it brings all my favorite childhood characters to life, you did not see the words wrongly nor did I wrote it wrongly. I'm a twenty-plus year old girl who love Disney Movies. Please pray that non of my colleagues know about this. Haha. Anyway, I'll shut up now so you guys can read the story and please tell me what do you think about this story, thanks.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Duh! Of course the movie!

* * *

 **Auradon Prep - Friday Afternoon**

Mal and Evie were sitting in their usual seats in their English class while listening to Fairy Godmother telling the whole class about what to do and what not to do during their summer vacation which would officially start after that class. Mal was reading through her spell book and thinking about the lesson Fairy Godmother had taught her in Magic 101. Fairy Godmother knew Mal's magic will come to her eventually, so in order to avoid Mal from losing control when she got her magic, Fairy Godmother had decided to help teach her magic.

"Seriously, how old does she think we are? We are seventeen not seven." Evie turned to her left and groaned softly to her purple-haired best friend. "Please don't tell me Fairy Godmother will be giving us the sex talk later."

Mal chuckled softly as she looked up to the board where Fairy Godmother had written a list of Dos and Don'ts. Fairy Godmother seemed to be very involved in her speech.

"You think this is bad? Imagine, this is what you have to sit through every single year before your summer vacations start." Lonnie, who was sitting on Evie's right, whispered to the two best friends.

Evie turned to the Asian girl and widened her eyes in shock as if she was saying 'Seriously? Are you friggin' kidding me?' making Mal chuckle even more shaking her head at her best friend.

"E, if you are that bothered by what Fairy Godmother is saying, just ignore her and think about a certain little dwarf. That should take your mind off things." Mal smirked at her best friend as she teased her. "It seems to work every time."

Instantly, Evie blushed deeply. "M!" The blue-haired girl hissed under the breath, not caring if she will catch the attention of their teacher.

Both Lonnie and Mal chuckled softly when they saw the blue-haired girl shooting daggers at Mal with her eyes.

"Alright girls, cut it out." Melody, daughter of Ariel aka The Little Mermaid, who was sitting behind Evie, whispered. "Fairy Godmother is looking this way."

The three girls quickly wiped off the playful expressions on their faces and put on a serious look. They sat up straight and looked towards the board, acting as if they had been paying attention to Fairy Godmother the whole time.

"… alright children, please take note that you are not…" Fairy Godmother eyed the three girls for a few seconds before she re-diverted her attention onto the board again.

The three girls heaved a euphoric sigh of relief when Fairy Godmother turned their back towards the class before they started giggling quietly together.

* * *

When the bell finally rang everyone ran out of their classroom to start off their summer vacation. Mal and Evie, on the other hand, stayed put in their seats. They stood up slowly and started packing up their books before walking out of their classroom side by side towards their lockers.

"Hey guys!" Carlos greeted as he walked towards the two best friends with Jay at his side.

"Hi boys!"

"How was your last lesson before summer vacation?" Jay asked as he keyed his combination.

Evie rolled her eyes while looking into her now opened locker as she groaned, "Fairy Godmother gave us a lecture on what to do and what not to do during our vacation. I seriously think if the bell hadn't rang when it did, she would have kept talking and give us the sex talk."

Carlos and Jay share a look before they chuckle.

"Well, that sounds very interesting." Jay teases and Carlos nods in agreement.

"Yeah, ours was with Mr. James in D&T and all we did was talk about our school life for the past year." Carlos added.

Evie turns and rolls her eyes at the boys while Mal lays a hand on her boiling best friend. "Alright guys, cut it out already." Mal warns and pats her best friend on the shoulder.

Jay and Carlos just shrug at the girls. They then turned to high-five each other and smirk before returning to their lockers.

"Anyway, do you have any plans for summer?" Carlos asks bending down to lift the campus mutt from the floor having just finished packing the rest of his stuff up.

"I haven't made any plans with Audrey yet."

When they were attending Dragon Hall on the island, they didn't have summer vacation or any vacation at all since there wasn't really much to do on the Island. It has always been school or off doing evil things around the island.

"Mal, didn't Ben make any plans with you for this summer?" Evie voices her doubts when she saw her purple-haired best friend shrugged at them. Ben has always been the planner among the two, so she kind of expected her best friend's summer to be filled up by now.

"Not really. I mean he has been really busy with exams and his royal duties for the past two weeks. I hardly have the time to bring the subject to him." Mal revealed emphasizing the word subject.

"I'll be staying in school, at least for the first few weeks I guess, to help Jane and Fairy Godmother prepare for the arrival of the new kids for the next school year." Carlos informs as he pats the puppy in his arms.

"Well, as for Doug and I, we will most likely…"

"Hey guys!" Ben interrupts, walking up to the group and wrapping an arm around his purple-haired girlfriend from behind.

"Ben!" Mal gasped in surprise as she wraps her arms around her boyfriend's neck to greet him while the rest of her friends just waves to the new King.

Ben lets his girlfriend go after a minute, but keeps his arm around her as he turns to the others. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything but I was wondering if I can borrow Mal for the rest of the afternoon."

Jay quirks an eyebrow with a smirk on his face, Carlos just rolls his eyes and gives the King a puzzled expression while Evie just beams at the couple.

"Sure. We're supposed to meet up with the others anyways. Bye. Have fun, guys!"

Those were the last words the couple heard before Evie yanked Jay and Carlos's arm to pull them towards the courtyard, where Doug, Audrey and Jane would most likely be waiting for them. They always meet up by the benches in the courtyard after school every day so Evie doesn't really need to give it a second thought as to where their friends will be.

Mal's eyes follow her best friend until the all three of them disappeared around the corner before she turns to flash a smile at her boyfriend. "So, where are we going?"

Ben gives her a mysterious smile as he laces his fingers with hers before pulling her away from her locker, without revealing a word.

* * *

"Where's Mal?" Jane asks when she noticed the absence of a certain purple-haired girl.

Evie was right. Doug, Audrey and Jane were sitting around one of the benches with Lonnie and Chad when they arrive.

"Ben came over to our lockers a few minutes ago." Evie reveals as she sits down beside Doug.

"Doug, will you be returning to the forest with Sam to visit your dad and uncles? What you normally do during the summer." Chad asked.

Sam is Doug's cousin and also the son of Sleepy. They normally would return home for a week or two to spend some time with their forks and their uncles.

Doug turns to share a look with his girlfriend as he replies, "Yeah, we are, and Evie will be coming along for this trip. Dad and my uncles seemed really happy that I'm bringing my girlfriend home."

Jay quirks an eyebrow, which seemed to be his signature move, and smirks at Doug, "Do they know who Evie's mom is?"

"Uh…" Doug stammers for a bit before he clears his throat and continues, "They'll know when we returned to the Enchanted Forest."

Everyone burst into laughter while Evie looks at her boyfriend with a worried expression, "You really think I should visit your dad now? I mean, given the history our parents have…"

"You're thinking too much, Evie." Lonnie interrupts as she comforts the worried blue-haired girl, "You are so sweet and absolutely nothing like your mother. Besides, the dwarfs are some of the nicest people I have ever met. I'm sure they'll love you."

"Thanks, Lonnie." Evie gives the Asian girl a hug but still the worries expression never leaves her face.

* * *

Random Mountain Top – Late Friday Afternoon/Early Evening

Ben brought Mal to the one of the mountain tops of Auradon to enjoy the view. He brought along a picnic basket, all filled with Mal's favorite food –Jelly donuts, Cookies and candies, chocolate and also her favorite fruit, Strawberries.

"How was your previous two weeks?" Ben asked after watching his purple-haired girlfriend chew on the third strawberry since they sat down.

Mal swallowed the strawberry. "Busy. We've been studying. Nothing much actually. What about you? You look tired."

Mal was heartbroken when she took a closer look at her boyfriend. He had dark circles under his eyes and his face didn't look so good either. Mal couldn't bear the heartache she felt from seeing how tired her boyfriend look. She knew she needed to do something because if she didn't the heartache would eat her from inside.

"Do you want to rest on my legs? Maybe get some rest before we return to school?"

Ben eyed his girlfriend for a minute before he beamed and nodded his head. He would never say no to that. He moved closer to his girlfriend and rested his head on her thighs. Mal wiped her hands before she started massaging her tiring boyfriend's temple to help him relax.

"Would you like to come stay with me at the Castle?" Ben asked as he closed his eyes to enjoy Mal's sweet gesture. "I told Doug to inform the others that they could spend their summer vacation at the Summer Palace and we can meet up with them after my parents return from their tour around the country. What do you think?" Ben asked as he cupped his girlfriend's hands and looked up towards her.

"Will I be causing any disruption at the Castle?" Mal asked as she looked down to the King who was lying on her thighs.

Ben chuckled as he sat up without letting go his girlfriend's hands. Ben looked into her eyes as he leaned towards her to peak her lips.

"You're worrying about nothing, Mal. My parents would love to have you stay at the Castle. Please?"

Mal started to blush and she looked into his eyes for a few seconds before she smiled and nodded at him. He never failed to make her blush with his words or simply just looking at her with those dreamy brown eyes.

"I would love to."

Ben beamed instantly as he leaned towards her to give her another kiss. Mal slowly wrapped her arms around his shoulder while he secured his arms around her waist tightly and they deepened the kiss.

* * *

 **Mal and Evie's Dormitory – Friday Night**

As the sky got darker, Ben and Mal packed their things and Ben drove back to school. Together they walked towards Mal's dormitory. They shared one last kiss before Ben told Mal that he would come over, first thing in the morning, to pick her up and together they would return to the Castle Beast.

When Evie returned to the dormitory an hour later, Mal was almost done packing her bags. Mal doesn't really have many things so she doesn't really need a long time to pack up.

"M?" Evie questioned as she stood beside the dark purple roller luggage. "Where are you going?"

"Ben invited me to stay with him in the Castle for a few days." Mal answered with her back still facing her best friend. She paused for a minute when she noticed something odd. She turned to her best friend as she voiced her doubts, "I thought Ben told Doug to inform you guys that we will be spending a few weeks at the Summer Palace?"

"Doug did, but he didn't tell me that you are going to be staying with Ben at the Castle for the first few days. I was kinda hoping you would join me during my visit to Doug's home if Ben didn't make any plans." Evie replied she walked over to sit on her bed while she continued to watch Mal packing her stuff.

"I'm so sorry." Mal could sense that the best friend was worried about her trip to the enchanted forest. She put down her things before walking over to her and gave her a hug. "E, I'm sure the dwarfs will fall in love with you the moment they start to know you. What's not to love about you? You're amazing."

Mal's words instantly painted a smile on Evie's face. "Thanks, M. You always know what to say. Any idea when you and Ben will meet up with us at the Summer Palace?"

"Not until Ben's parents return from their tour around the country, I guess. Ben can't leave Auradon without a King."

"I can't believe that we won't be seeing each other for the next three weeks. I couldn't imagine what I would do if something were to happen during my trip to the Enchanted Forest." Evie said sadly as she wrapped her arms around the purple-haired girl.

"Die?" Mal joked as Evie let her go, shocked from what she said, before they both burst into laughter together.

"You're worrying about nothing, E. Doug and Sam will be there with you if anything happens."

"Thanks, M."

Evie then started to pack her bags while Mal continued to pack hers. They would share their plans for the summer in between conversations. When Mal was done, she then moved to her night stand to move her mother who is still in the form of a lizard, into the glass enchanted cage that Fairy Godmother gave her after Ben's Coronation. Mal insisted that her mother should be her responsibility. She would not let anyone except herself touch the glass cage.

When the girls were done, they both squeezed into Evie's bed to have a little late night, girl talk before separating the next day to spend the next three weeks with their boyfriends.

* * *

Oh and before I forget, I wanted to include a pair of villain kid twins but I just cannot decide on who should be their parents. Any suggestions, please share?

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	2. Summer Time

***Author's Note***

Alright, here's the second chapter. I will be going on a little family vacation tonight, until next Monday. After writing until 1am, I have finally finished this story and sent it to my Beta (legend fanatic). So here you go. I will still be writing during my trip, it's just that typing on an ipad is not as easy as I think, I will still need to check my spelling and punctuation when I return home so meaning the next update will most probably happen on Tuesday or even later.

Oh and thanks alot for telling me that Gaston had twins in Isle of the Lost but do you have any idea how I should differentiate them in the story I'm thinking Gaston I and Gaston II but it's not really very original.

This chapter will be mainly focusing on Ben and Mal but the others will return the next chapter, I promise. Hope you guys liked this chapter.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Duh! Of course the movie!

* * *

 **Two weeks later,**

 **Castle Beast** **– Saturday Afternoon**

"Come in."

Ben was in his study room discussing the details of this year's summer carnival with Cogsworth when Mrs. Potts knocked on the door.

"Your majesty, its lunch time." Mrs. Potts said pushing a serving cart into the room. "You need to have some food before you hurt your stomach. Health first, work second."

Ben turned his head and looked at the long case clock next to the fire place and noticed that it was almost one-thirty. They had been talking for almost four hours. They had been so absorbed by the details they were discussing and things that were still to be talked about, that they had not noticed that they had forgotten to eat lunch.

"Thanks, Mrs. Potts. We must have lost track of time." Ben said as he walked into the resting area in the study room where Mrs. Potts had set up his lunch. "Cogsworth, please join me for lunch so we can finish the final details before we end the day."

"Its fine, your majesty…"

"Cogsworth, please don't let me repeat myself." Ben warned softly as he turned to look at Cogsworth.

Cogsworth, Lumière and Mrs. Potts has always been more than just palace servants to him, they are family. They have been taking care of him ever since before he could remember. Mrs. Potts would accompany him whenever there was a huge thunderstorm if his parents were out of town, Cogsworth would play with him when he was bored and Lumière would sneak different kinds of cookies or candy to him when he was hungry.

Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts shared a look before they chuckled together. Cogsworth did not reject this time; he walked over and took a seat opposite the King before taking a small amount of food to replenish his energy. He knew Mrs. Potts would reserve his lunch for him so he didn't want to eat too much of Ben's food.

"Have you seen Mal? Did she have any lunch?" Ben asked as he put his empty plate onto the table.

"Not since this morning, your majesty." Ben looked up with a worried look, causing Mrs. Potts to chuckle before she continue, "Don't worry, your majesty. Ms. Mal came into the kitchen not long after breakfast to grab some food and informed us to not disturb her as she needed some alone time."

Ben rolled his eyes at Mrs. Potts. _Alone time? Is something wrong?_ Ben knew there was no point in guessing where Mal was, he needed to find his girlfriend to make sure she was alright.

"Alright, Cogsworth, shall we finish the final details of our discussion?" Ben asked as he stood up and walked back to his study desk with Cogsworth close behind.

"Oh and Mrs. Potts." Ben called out when she was a few steps away from the door. "Thank you for the wonderful lunch."

Mrs. Potts gave the King a warm smile as she replied, "You're welcome, your majesty."

"Alright, where were we?" Cogsworth passes a piece of paper to the King. "Ah yes. I was thinking about this…"

* * *

 **Castle Beast's** **Garden – Late Saturday Afternoon**

In a far corner of the Castle Beast garden, a purple-haired girl in a knee length purple short-sleeve dress was sitting on a picnic mat with a drawing book on her lap and different kinds of fruits and snacks beside her as she drew the beautiful scenery in front of her. She would hum the tune to the song 'Did I mention' to herself whenever she got lost in her drawing.

This was the picture Ben saw when he finally found his girlfriend. He knew he could never grow tired of this scene. Mal never failed to take his breath away with her beauty. He could not bear to break the beautiful scene so he just stood a little bit behind the purple-haired girl, watching her draw.

"Stop looking at me." Mal complained after waiting for almost twenty minutes.

She could feel his stare from behind. The moment he appeared she had been waiting for him to move forward to her. When she finally noticed that her brown headed boyfriend had no intention to move forward, she could no longer wait and had decided to say something to let him know that she knew he was behind her.

Ben stood still for a minute, stunned before he chuckled as he walked towards his purple-haired girlfriend. He had been very quiet, hoping not to gain any attention from her but looked like he wasn't quiet enough.

"I got lost in your beauty." Ben explained as he sat behind her with his hands rubbing his girlfriend's arm in a smoothing motion.

Mal chucked as she shook her head and leaned against her boyfriend's chest. "You're an idiot."

Mal felt his chest move as he chuckled.

"I love you too." Ben said as he kissed her temple.

Ben knew Mal still was not used to expressing the word love due to her mother but he knew that she was trying. He had noticed that Mal would laugh and shake her head at him when she called him an idiot at the most oddest time but he loved that it was her special way of saying 'I Love You'. They could be in a crowded room and she would call him an idiot like that because only the two of them knew what it meant.

"How was your day?" Ben asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Pretty good, I got to drawn quite a few pieces of the garden."

Mal then picked up the drawing book beside her crossed leg.

"They looked beautiful." Ben complimented as Mal flipped the pages.

"You done for the day?" Mal asked as she put down her drawing book.

"Yup, I've just finished going through the details of the summer carnival that's going to happen the week before school starts. Will you be my date to the carnival?"

"I would love to."

They continued to sit in the garden as they enjoyed the view and the company of each other while they shared their day.

* * *

 **Castle Beast's** **Dining Room – Saturday Night**

Ben was standing outside Mal's room to escort her to dinner after she had gotten ready. Mal was wearing a light purple cocktail dress with silver ankle strap heels and Ben was wearing a dark blue tux.

"Ready?" Ben asked as they stopped by the dining room table, with his hands covering Mal's eyes.

Mal nodded at him without opening her eyes.

Ben slowly removed his hands from her eyes and whispered, "Ok."

Mal's jaw dropped when she saw the scene in front of her.

The whole room was filled with small candles, with a few heart shapes being formed on the floor. The big dining room table had been replaced with a small square table so they could be close when they eat. There were a series of delicious food on the table, ready for them with a small bouquet of roses in between them.

Ben took a deep breath and held it as he whispered, "Do you like it?"

Mal nodded with her eyes still fixed on the room before she turned to flash a smile to him.

"My parents will be back tomorrow so I thought we could have a little us time before they returned home." Ben explained as he gently pulled her to her chair before sitting opposite her.

"This all looks amazing. How did you find time to set this up?"

"Well, I did got some help from a certain few fairies." Ben said with a goofy smile on his face.

Mal quirked an eye brow at him. She knew he meant Cogsworth, Lumière and Mrs. Potts. They had been very welcoming and warm to her ever since they had arrived at Castle Beast.

Ben returned her his most innocent face, making her giggle as she shook her head at him.

 _He's an idiot._

* * *

After dinner, Mrs. Potts gave Mal a little blue box with a yellow ribbon on it. Ben watched the woman walked out of the room before he turned to look at the box, curiously.

"Here is my surprise for you." Mal revealed as she handed the box to him.

Ben opened the box to a few heart shape double chocolate chip cookies, which had become his favorite flavor ever since they have become a couple. A little part of her also saw them as the mark of their love so she would only bake this kind of cookies for Ben and she would never share these cookies with anyone, even with Evie, Jay and Carlos.

Ben carefully took out a piece of cookie and took a small bite.

"We're going to be joining our friends soon at the Summer Palace, are you excited?" Ben asked as he fed a small piece of the cookie he removed from the box to Mal.

Mal nodded as she chewed and swallowed the cookie.

"I can't wait to meet them. I miss them a lot, especially Evie. I can't wait to hear about…"

After they finished the first cookie, Ban closed the box carefully before he put it away so he could enjoy them later, making Mal chuckle when she saw how much Ben cherished her cookies.

* * *

 **Castle Beast** **– Sunday Morning**

Mal woke up early in the morning and quickly got dressed before rushing to the entrance of the Castle Beast to welcome Ben's parents with him.

"Good morning." Mal and Ben greeted each other in union as they gave each other a hug.

They linked their arms and they looked towards the courtyard of the Castle and behind them, the palace servants stood in two long rows. They didn't wait long before a black car entered the courtyard and stopped before the Castle. The former King and Queen exist the car shortly.

"Mom, Dad, welcome home." Ben greeted as he gave his mother a hug.

"Welcome home." Mal added.

Belle let her son go before turning to give a hug to Mal, "Thanks, Mal. I hope you had a great time here in the Castle." Mal nodded at Belle. "Good to hear that."

"How was trip around the country?" Mal asked after letting go of the former queen.

"It was amazing. We finally got a chance to visit the places we have been wanting to see." Belle informed.

"It was indeed a very pleasant trip. It has been a long time since I took your mother on a vacation to relax. I believe both of us needed this after years of ruling the country." Adam added.

"I'm glad to hear that you guys have enjoyed your trip."

"I know son, you're looking forward to spending your summer with Mal. And you'll be enjoying it too, very soon." Adam chuckled as he had gotten the hidden message his son was telling him.

Ben laughed lightly embarrassed as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's waist. The former King and Queen chuckled at Ben's reaction while Mal blushed.

"Shall we make our way to the study room to talk about the Summer Carnival?"

Ben nodded in reply.

"Alright, you boys can talk about the Summer Carnival in the study room while I have a word with Mal." Belle turned to the purple-haired girl before she continued, "I have bought a few gifts from the trip for you. I can't wait to show it to you."

Belle then pulled Mal towards her room while the former and current King made their way to the study room.

* * *

"Here are the details of this year's Summer Carnival." Ben informed as he passed a folder to his father.

Adam, who was sitting on the chair behind the study desk, reached out to the file.

"Ben, you did a great job. This proposal seems to be flawless. Your mother and I are really proud of you. We believe you will continue to lead Auradon to a better future."

Adam patted his son shoulder after scanning though the file for a few minutes. He never failed to keep faith in his son and his son's action always proved that he was right about him.

Ben beamed. "Thanks, Dad."

They continued to talk about other things for the next hour.

"Time does past very quickly. It's been almost a year since Mal and her friends came to Auradon." Adam chuckled as he recalled the day his son told him his first proclamation. "Have you chosen the next four kids who will be joining Auradon Prep this year from the Island?" Adam asked with a tone of curious.

He had begun to accept his son's choice ever since they had gotten the chance to know Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos and how well the four of them fit in the school.

Ben nodded as he revealed, "I did."

"Who are their parents?"

Ben took a deep breath. "Yzma, Doctor Facilier, and Gaston."

Adam nodded as he gave the names a thought.

"Have you told Mal about your choice?" Ben shook his head in reply. "I think it would be a great help if you buddy up the new kids with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. That way they could help them fit in and won't feel too out of place at the same time, we will be aware if they try to do something reckless."

"Thanks, Dad. I'll speak with Mal later about this."

"Knock, Knock."

"Ben? Adam?"

"Mom," Ben greeted his mother when he saw his mother entered the room.

"Ben. You know why your mother and I have returned home now. Are you prepared for it?" The former King spoke up after his wife had walked over to the study table.

Instantly, Ben knew what his father meant so he just nodded at them.

"You will be officially 18 in less than a few months." Belle continued as she cupped her hands on Ben's face for a minute to take a closer look at how fast her son had aged before letting him go.

"Your mother and I have noticed the signet ring on Mal's hand since the coronation." Adam added.

Belle shared a look with her husband before she turned to her son and asked, "Are you sure about your choice?"

"Yes, Mom, Dad! I am sure. My choice is made." Ben announced confidently.

* * *

Next chapter will be Ben and Mal arriving at the Summer Palace...

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	3. Not so Home Sweet Home

***Author's Note***

Alright guys, here's the third chapter. I have to apologize for the delayed update, I had so much fun in Hong Kong that I hardly had anytime to do much writing. I think I had too much fun during my vacation as I have gotten a bad sore throat and running nose not long after I return back to Singapore. It's like I'm literally making wantons everyday. (Ps. wantons is a kind of Chinese food, and this is the name we give to a nose-blown tissue paper)

I know there are some of you, well only Lele1602, said that I had left out an extra kid. Actually, the fourth kid will be Gaston's son cause in the book Isle of the Lost, Gaston had twins - Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third. And yes, I am reading the book now so I know their names. Hehe

Btw I was wondering if you guys have any names in mind for Yzma's daughter and Doctor Facilier's daughter? I wanted some names with pun-intended meaning. I'll only accept the names sent to be via PM or reviewing this chapter and the next chapter only as they will be making their debut appearance in chapter 5, I think.

Alright, I better shut up now if not you guys will start throwing paper balls at me.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Duh! Of course the movie!

* * *

 **Castle Beast Garden – Thursday Afternoon**

It has been a few days since the former king and queen have returned to the Castle. Ben had been busy doing the hand over to his father for the past few days so he hardly had any time to accompany Mal, so in order to compensate her, Ben arranged a picnic lunch for him and her in the garden.

"You don't really need to do this, Ben." Mal assured her brown headed, stubborn, boyfriend for the hundredth time. She knew that as a King he needed to fulfil his role with the people before himself. She had been telling Ben since this morning that she didn't mind that they hadn't meet or talked for the past few days because she also knew the earlier he'd finished meant the earlier he would be able to spend his summer vacation with her.

Ben smiled as he tugged her hair behind her ear, making her blushed.

"I know, but I need this too. I've so busy with my duties that I really missed our alone time. Mal, I need a break from all that too."

Being a prince had taught Ben to never show weakness in front of the people because this would cause the people to lose faith in him but Mal isn't one of these people. She is the love of his life, she is the light in his life, and she is his future.

"I'm so sorry that I can't be much help…"

Ben quickly interrupted before she could continue, "No, Mal. You being here with me is the greatest help I could receive from you." A small smile starts to curl on Mal's lips. "Alright, let's stop talking about all these things, shall we talk about our summer plans? We will be able to stay at the Summer Palace for at least three weeks before returning to Auradon to prepare for the annual Summer Carnival."

Mal tilted her head a bit as she gave it a thought. "I've always wanted to ride a horse but we don't really have any animals on the island."

"I could teach you." Ben offered. "We can all go for a ride in the woods, I'm sure you'll love it."

"What do you guys usually do during summer?"

"We usually spend our time on the beach playing volleyball, go for swims in the water and sometimes, we'll take the boat out to the sea to do some scuba diving. I can't wait to show you the view on the beach. We could even take a walk by the beach before dawn to watch the sun rise, I'm sure you'll love it…"

Mal watched her boyfriend excitedly tell her about the thing he likes to do at the summer Castle. It really got her looking forward to the trip to the Summer Palace. She might not be going in the water, like ever, but volleyball and sunrises sound very exciting.

* * *

 **Enchanted Forest – Friday Morning**

Early in the morning, Evie and Doug said their goodbyes to Sam and the dwarfs before making their way to the summer palace.

"I'll see you in school, cuz!"

"Have funnnaaa...uuuuuuuoowwwhh… nom… nom… nom..."

Doug chuckled as he watched his cousin, Sam, yawned for the tenth time since he woke up. He knew this was because he was sharing a room with him during their stay. He really is Uncle Sleepy's son. He turned to look at the other Uncles who were outside the cottage talking to his girlfriend, well, except Uncle Sleepy who, no surprise to anyone, was still sleeping.

"Dear Evie, I hope you will be visiting us next year with Doug again. I hoped you two could stay longer but I also know your friends must waiting for you at the Summer Palace." Doc said as he extended his arms to hug the blue-haired girl.

"Thanks, Uncle Doc. I would love return next year." Evie said as she let the dwarf go.

"We look forward to seeing you and please, do not go through the hustle again to sew us new outfits." Happy added.

"Not to mention they are not suit for mining." Grumpy grumbled.

"Grumpy… Aaa-chooo." Sneezy warned as he rubbed his red nose.

"Sneezy!" All the dwarfs shouted.

Evie giggled as she watched the dwarfs quarrelling over Grumpy's grumpiness and Sneezy's tendency to sneeze. She really enjoyed the atmosphere they had here at the cottage. This was something that rarely happened on the Island. Everyone on the island was always thinking on how to get back at each other or too busy with their schemes to pay attention to anyone else.

She's really happy that Doug had offered to bring her, she was a little taken back at first and she was worried that the dwarfs would not like her or that they would even forbid Doug to go out with her. She could tell the dwarfs were a little afraid of her when Doug officially introduced her to them but it didn't take long for them to accept her. It was just like Mal said, they really accepted her after they had gotten to know her. She didn't expect to fall in love with Doug's family this much, she had never met a family so pure in heart, caring and forgiving.

Evie was pulled away from her thoughts when she felt an arm wrapping around her waist.

"Alright, we should get going." Doug quickly came over before the dwarfs started a fight again.

"Take care, son." Dopey, who had been quiet the whole time, walked towards his son and gave him a hug.

"Thanks Dad. I will."

After they had said their final goodbyes, Doug and Evie boarded the car and drove towards the Summer Palace while the dwarfs waved goodbye until they could no longer see the car.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep – Friday Afternoon**

At the same time as Doug and Evie was saying their goodbyes to the dwarfs, Carlos and Dude were playing fetch on the tourney field when Jane appeared.

"Carlos."

Carlos, who was rubbing Dude's belly, turned towards the voice. "Jane. Sorry, I haven't played with Dude for a few days so …"

Jane chuckled as she interrupted, "Carlos, I understand. Dude is more than a pet to you. I'm not blaming you, don't worry. I'm just here to get you for lunch."

"Oh." Carlos chuckled as he stood up with the campus mutt in his arms. "Is Fairy Godmother done checking the PowerPoint presentations I did yesterday?"

"Yup, she just did and she told me she loved the affects you included in the presentation, making it more alive and less dull." Jane informed as she walked side by side with Carlos back to the campus.

"Good to hear that she loves it."

"Are you excited to see your old friends here in Auradon?"

Carlos suddenly started to feel some butterflies in his stomach.

"Not really. I mean I have no idea who the next four kids be so it is killing me having to wonder who's coming next." Carlos said as he rubbed Dude's neck to help ease the feelings in his stomach.

Jane could tell that her boyfriend seemed to be very nervous about his old friends being here in Auradon so she leaned forward to peck his cheeks as she comforted him. "I'm sure you will be fine. I'm sure Ben will be giving us the names by next week, considering we will all be at the Summer Castle tomorrow."

"I don't know about this. I mean I am happy that I might to get to see some of my 'old friends' but at the same time, I have this feeling that something very terrible is going to happen."

They arrive at the head mistress' door.

"Alright, we'll discuss this later. Let's eat first."

Jane informed as she knocked on her mother's office door to inform her of their arrival.

"Come in, my dear."

Fairy Godmother's voiced submerged from the room, shortly.

Carlos nodded in agreement at his girlfriend before he reached out to the door handle to open the door to the office of Auradon's Head Mistress.

* * *

 **Castle Beast's Dining Room – Saturday Morning**

"Morning, kids." Belle greeted as Mal and Ben walked hand in hand in the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom." "Good morning, Belle."

Mal and Ben replied in unison. Ben pulled out the chair next to his for Mal before sitting down beside her. The palace servant moved forward with their breakfast.

"Where's Dad?" Ben asked not long after the palace servant disappeared from the dining room.

"He just finished his breakfast. He had to return to the study room with Cogsworth a few minutes ago." Belle informed as she enjoyed her morning tea.

"Should I go find them?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure your father and Cogsworth have it all under control." Belle interrupted her son when she saw her son was about to get up. "You'll be going to the Summer Palace tomorrow morning to spend your summer with your friends. Do you kids have any plans in mind for the next few weeks?"

"I have no idea. We don't really have any vacation on the Island and we don't really have anywhere to go too so it has always been school and home."

Mal could feel Ben's hand over hers when she told Belle about the life on the Island.

"I'm so sorry, Mal…"

"Its fine, Belle." Mal interrupted. "I'm fine with it now, I am really glad that we were given a chance. I really hope the other new kids from the Island will be able to enjoy Auradon like we do."

"I'm glad you feel that way. Alright, I have been meaning to finish the books we brought back from our trip. I will be in the library if anyone needs me."

With that, Belle disappeared from the dining room.

"Mal?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if I could offer to teach you how to swim?" Ben says slowly after a long pause. They are now walking out of the dining room.

Mal widened her eyes as she turned to her boyfriend before shaking her head vigorously.

"No, thank you." Mal rejected as she let out an embarrassing chuckle.

Ben reached out for Mal's hand as he pleaded, "Come on, Mal. I mean we could go for a swim together, and I'm really looking forward to going to the beach with you..."

Mal watched her boyfriend talking about all the possible events that could happen if she knew how to swim. She would love to learn but she hadn't been in any form of a pool with water above her knee level. Looking at all the trouble Ben had gone through since their first date to convince her to let him teach her, Mal could no longer say 'no'.

May let out a heavy sigh. "Ok."

"… I mean…" Ben paused suddenly before he turned to asked, "What did you just say?"

"I said ok." Mal repeated. She knew that she was going to regret this but she could longer say 'no' anymore.

"Yes, Mal!" Ben cheered as he turned to pick her up and twirled round the room, making Mal giggle as she was being held in the air by her boyfriend.

"I promise you will not regret this decision."

"I know." May lied, innocently.

* * *

 **Charming Castle – Saturday Afternoon**

Chad and Jay were resting by the pool of the Charming Castle after their morning swim. Two weeks ago, Audrey returned home with her boyfriend. Her parents had been very welcoming and sweet to Jay since their arrival but on the other hand, her grandparents were very defensive and unhappy about their relationship, so after discussing the situation with Lonnie and Chad, the four of them decided it would be best for Jay to stay at the Charming's Palace which was located only a few miles away from the Honeymoon Cottage while Lonnie, who was living with Chad as her parents had return to China to visit her sick grandfather, moved in with Audrey.

"You feeling alright?"

Jay was pulled back from his thoughts when he heard Chad. He turned to his team mate and smile while he nodded in reply. "Couldn't be better."

"I'm sure Audrey's grandparents will come around. Just give them some time." Chad comforted as he patted Jay's shoulder.

Among the four, Chad has grown the most friendship with Jay due to their love for the Tourney. Just like King Philip and Queen Aurora, King Charming and Queen Cinderella had been very welcoming when Chad brought him back to the Charming Castle.

Jay let out a heavy sign as he revealed, "I don't really care how they think of me, I just don't want to put Audrey in a bad position."

"Don't worry, Audrey's grandparents love her. I'm sure Audrey will definitely be able to convince them to give you a chance. They're just old fashioned." Chad added.

Jay lifted a hand to rub his face in frustration. Looking at how Audrey's grandparents treated him during his two-day stay at the palace, he really didn't have the confidence Chad had.

"Let's just hope so. I'm so sorry for disturbing your alone time with Lonnie. I know she was going to live with you during her vacation…"

"Nonsense." Chad interrupted. "Lonnie and I understand why you did what you did. We're really very impressed on how you cared for Audrey. Audrey and Ben have been like family to me since I was young. I would do anything for my younger sis, I would do the same for Ben but taking in how much Adam and Belle love Mal, I think that will never happened."

Chad chuckled as the memory of Ben coming to him and Audrey to share how much his parents loved Mal after her first dinner with his parents.

"Alright, let's stop talking about this." Chad cleared his throat when he caught a glimpse of Jay's expression. "My Mom and Dad will be joining us for lunch before our game so we better be quick. I don't want to keep them waiting."

Jay nodded before he stood up to grab his things. Together, they returned to their rooms to shower and change. Jay loved talking to King Charming about his adventures around the country. King Charming even invited him to a football match with Chad after lunch.

* * *

No spoilers for next chapter...

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	4. Summer Palace

***Author's Note***

Hey guys, I am once again so so sooo sorry for the late update. I have been very busy with work and stuff that I hardly have any time to write. I may not be able to promise you guys when will the next chapter be out but I can assure you that I will update at least once a week. And I would like to thank all of you who have favourite or followed my story. It really makes my day but I also would like to hear about your thoughts about the story so feel free to fire away with your comments.

And Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little bit of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **Summer Palace – Monday Morning**

"M!" Evie gasped when she saw a dark blue convertible entering the gates of the Summer Palace. She turned around and started to run down the stairs to give her best friend a big welcome hug.

She was looking at the view and talking to Doug, Jay and Carlos. Doug and her were the first two to arrive at the Summer Palace on Friday afternoon, while the rest arrived Saturday, the day that followed. Mal had texted her the day before, that she and Ben would be arriving at the Palace on Sunday morning.

She got up a seven in the morning and had been waiting near the edge of the balcony ever since they had their breakfast. Doug, Jay and Carlos joined her not long after.

"Hey…Oof!" Mal cried when a certain dark blue headed girl ran towards her and instantly wrapped her arms around her.

"Evie!"

Ben quickly walked towards the dark blue headed girl and pulled her arm to loosen her grab on his girlfriend whose face had started to turn bright red due to the lack of oxygen.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, M." Evie said when she noticed her best friend had turned bright red.

"It's just I miss you so much."

"I know, E. I missed you a lot too." Mal expressed as she wrapped her arms around her best friend to give her another hug.

"How was your visit at the dwarfs' cottage?" Mal asked after letting her best friend go.

"It was amazing! I can't wait to tell you all about it later. Doug and I…"

Ben chuckled as he shook his head at the two best friend.

"Ben."

"Hey guys."

Jay, Doug and Carlos have arrived at the door. They four boys shared their greetings and fist-bumped each other.

"How was your trip?" Jay asked as he wrapped an arm around the King's shoulder.

"Well, busy." Ben chuckled as he informed.

"Alright, let's get the two of you inside to settle down." Doug said after he saw the Summer Palace staff entering the Palace with Mal and Ben's luggage. "We'll have plenty of time to catch up later."

Evie nodded with a big smile on her face as she linked an arm around Mal's while the guys walked side by side into the Palace.

"How was the Palace? Did you had fun there?"

Mal returned to the room she was sharing with Evie not long ago and had been unpacking for the past five minutes when Evie asked.

"Well, big?" Mal concluded after giving it a thought of which word should she use to describe the palace. "I did have fun, the garden is beautiful. I've drawn quite a few pieces of the view. I'll show you later. Chief Bouche even taught me how to make a few new deserts. I can't wait to let you try them."

"I can't wait to try them too."

Evie started to drool inside her head. Mal had gotten very good at baking ever since making that love-spell cookie for Ben

"Enough about me. What about you? How was the enchanted forest?"

"We had so much fun in the enchanted forest. Uncle Doc brought us to the mines to show us the pretty gems. He even gave me this Blue Tanzanite." Evie said as she took out her necklace to show the bluish-purple gem. "Do you know that the Tanzanite is one of the rarest gem in the world? Even the dwarfs hardly come across this gem but when I went to the mine, they actually dug this out when I was visiting the mine so Uncle Doc have decided to give me this as a "Welcome to the Enchanted Forest' gift…"

Mal chuckled as she watched her best friend rambling about her trip. She knew Evie was hiding something.

"Did something happened during the first few days?"

"…Doug's dad…" Evie froze when she heard Mal's question. She slowly turned her head towards her best friend and whispered, "Am I that obvious?"

"No, but I know you, E." Mal shook her head at her before she command, "Spill."

Evie let out a sign of defeat.

"Fine, the dwarfs have been really sweet to me since I arrived at their cottage but they were very careful around me so I thought maybe I could offer to cook lunch so that they would ease up a little bit…"

"Ha! E, you've never cooked before." Mal interrupted as she laughed.

Evie roller her eyes at her best friend as she continued, "I can try, can't I?"

"Please don't tell me you burnt their kitchen?" Mal teased.

"I did not!" Evie blushed as she defended herself, weakly.

Mal quirked an eye brow at her in reply.

"Stop that!" Mal chuckled even more. "As I was saying, since I was staying with Doug at his dad's cottage, all the other dwarfs came over for dinner and after waiting for over an hour, I finally was able to serve dinner. Everyone was a bit scared as the food don't really look very presentable but they all finished the food."

"And?" Mal knew there must be more.

Evie let out a sign as she continued, "And when Uncle Dopey and Doug entered the kitchen to refill their bowl of soup, they were greeted by a very messy kitchen. There were pots and pans all over the counter with different kinds of vegetable or meats on the floor and I kinda broke 'a few' dishes."

Mal could help it anymore as she burst into laughter.

"I felt very bad as all the dwarfs along with Doug, Sam and the younger kids have to help me clean up the kitchen. I took only an hour to create that mess but it took us almost four hours to restore Uncle Dopey's kitchen back to its original state."

"But in the end you did it right, you managed to earn their trust and they've given you such a rare gem." Mal walked over to sit down beside her best friend's bed. "E, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks, M." Evie said as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

* * *

 **Summer Palace – Sunday Night**

 _Set it off, set it off, set it off  
Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
Ohay ohay Hey!_

In the ballroom of Auradon's Summer Palace, everyone had changed into their party dresses and tuxs and were now dancing to the music. To celebrate their first summer together, Evie and Doug arranged some food and drinks the day before.

"This looks amazing!" Audrey complimented as she took a sip of her fruit punch.

"Thanks, we're glad that you guys liked it. Evie put a lot of work into this."

"It's very impressive that you two managed to put all of this together in less than three days." Lonnie added.

"Let's have a toast to celebrate our first summer together!" Ben said as he raised his cup of fruit punch with the other arm tight around his girlfriend's waist.

With a big smile on every one's face, the ten friends raised their cups and cheered as they sung to the song playing in the background.

"Shall we dance?" Ben turned to his girlfriend and whispered.

Mal turned to the dance floor where all her friends were dancing before turning back to her boyfriend and nodding.

Ben reached out for her drink and set them by the table beside them before pulling her to the dance floor.

The ten friends, five couples, descendants of both good and evil danced and partied the night out. All having tons of fun that they would never forget the first day they shared with each other during their first summer together.

* * *

 **Stables - Tuesday Afternoon**

After a long night on Sunday, the ten friends decided to stay in for the next day and go for a ride in the woods on Tuesday. They woke up early in the morning and had a light breakfast before heading to the stables.

Chad and Lonnie had mounted their horse and left the stable not long after they entered the stables while the others stayed behind to help their significant other with their first time on a horse.

Jay was the first to mount his horse, Airborne. Thanks to his athletic ability, Jay didn't really need a lot of help with his horse. It wasn't long before he and Audrey rode out of the stable.

Evie and Mal were the next to leave the stables. It seems like the royalty runs in Evie's blood, as her horse, Dream, seemed to love her a lot and it didn't take long for her to mount her horse. As for Mal, her horse, Moonlight, was a softy so after feeding him a carrot, Mal instantly bonded with the white Morgan horse.

Carlos was the only one having difficulty in bonding with his horse, Wildfire. Just like his name, Wildfire was a little too active for Carlos therefore almost twenty minutes after Ben, Mal, Doug and Evie left the stables, he was finally able to mount his horse.

* * *

"Moonlight seems to really like you." Ben commented as he watched his girlfriend fed an apple to her horse.

They have been out riding for almost an hour so they decided to rest by the lake to let the horses eat some grass and drink some water.

"I like him a lot too." Mal turned and smiled to Ben before re-diverting her attention to Moonlight.

Ben patted the back of his horse, Dawn, who was drinking from the lake before walking over to his girlfriend. Mal had her back towards him as she patted Moonlight's head while watching him drink from the lake. Ben wrapped his arm around her waist from behind as he gently pulled her back towards his chest and turned his lips towards her temple to give her a kiss.

They stood by the lake as they enjoy they view. The two horses were now resting under the shade of a big tree behind them.

"I have chosen the next four kids who will be joining us next year. Dad suggested to have them buddy up with you, Evie, Jay and Carlos to help them fit in. What do you think?"

"I think that would be great. I may not have many friends other than Evie, Jay and Carlos on the Island but I'll like to help them fit in."

"You know that wasn't the only reason right?"

Ben finally spoke up. He knew his beautiful purple-haired girlfriend very well knew the reason behind his father's actions.

Mal chucked as she nodded, not keeping her eyes off the beautiful scenery in front of her. Out of a sudden, she started to wish that she had her sketch book with her to capture the beautiful scenery.

"I know and I understand why he did that. There is no such thing as being too cautious around the villains' off spring."

"I'm sorry."

Ben could tell that Mal wasn't very happy and was hurt by his father's actions.

Mal shook her head at him. "I don't blame Adam. I would do that too if I were him. I'm fine, Ben. Really."

Ben inhaled deeply before letting out a heavy sign.

"I love you, Mal. Thank you for being so understanding."

A small smile started to curve on her lips as she rested her hands on the strong arms around her waist. She slowly close her eyes and leaned her back against her boyfriend's torso. Ben tightened his arms around her waist as he bent down to breath in the fragrant from her hair.

* * *

 **Summer Palace's Kitchen - Tuesday Evening**

"Yummmmm… Mal, this taste amazing!" Evie gasped after taking a first bite on Mal's first batch of cream puff or as you can say in French, choux à la crème.

"This is the best choux à la crème I've ever tasted." Lonnie added.

Mal smiled as she whisked a bowl of sugar and egg yolks while watching the girls enjoy her first batch of baking goods.

They had returned to the Summer Palace an hour before dinner to rest and freshen up. After dinner, Mal pulled Evie into the kitchen to let her try the new deserts she had learned from Chief Bouche. The other girls joined them not long after the guys went to the recreation room to play a game of pool.

"I had a lot of free time during my stay at the Castle so I spent quite a few afternoons in the kitchen with Chief Bouche, he was very kind to teach me many kinds of different deserts."

"Wow. Chief Bouche must really like you, I haven't seen anyone who managed to convince him to teach them anything in the kitchen." Audrey expressed with shock in her tone.

"E!"

"Ow!"

Mal gave a deadly stare to Evie who was rubbing her hand that was turning pink before she warned, "You had four cookies already. You need to leave some for the guys."

Evie was trying to grab another cookie from the tray when the others were talking but Mal caught Evie's moving hand at the corner of her eye so she reached out to smack it before she managed to grab another cookie.

Evie rolled her eyes at her purple-headed best friend before she groaned and reached out for her drink instead.

Mal smiled and nodded as she got back to her baking while the girls started talking about random stuff. After taking a few deep breath, she had finally built up enough courage to tell the girls what Ben just told her that afternoon.

"Um…" Mal cleared her throat before she continued, "Ben told me that he has decided on the next four villain kids."

Silence engulfed the room.

"Who are their parents?" Evie whispered softly.

Mal chuckled nervously before she revealed, "Yzma, Doctor Facilier and Gaston's twins."

Silence once again engulfed the room as the girls shared a look. Evie eyed her best friend as Mal gave a weak smile. They both knew that their next school year would be a very interesting year.

* * *

Just as Mal was telling the girls who the new Descendants that will be joining them the upcoming school year, Ben was also telling the guys about the news.

The guys shared a look before Jay broke the silence, "Who are their parents?"

Ben inhaled deeply before he revealed, "Yzma, Doctor Facilier and Gaston's twins."

Silence once again engulfed the room as the guys shared a look, again.

* * *

New descendants will be introduced in the next story, so remember to stay tuned for more.

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

***Author's Note***

Hey guys, here is the new chapter. I am super sorry for the late update. Next update will most likely be next Monday or Tuesday as it's my mother's birthday next weekend so my family will be away for the weekend. One again I would like to thank all of you who have favourite or followed my story. It really makes my day but I also would like to hear about your thoughts about the story so feel free to fire away with your comments.

Hope you guys like my new OCs.

And Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little bit of the prequel novel

* * *

 **Mal and Evie's room – Wednesday Morning**

Mal stirred in her bed, again. She groaned softly to herself, hoping to not wake Evie up, as she reached towards her nightstand where her mother was currently sleeping. She slowly moved her hand around the table before she managed to grab a small rectangular object, which was her phone, and noticed that it was almost one in the morning. She has gone to bed at eleven last night, so that means she has been stirring in her bed for almost two hours.

"Mal?"

Mal snapped her head around towards the sound and noticed her blue-headed best friend was sitting on her bed, looking at her with a worried expression.

"Did I woke you?" Mal whispered as she sat up.

Evie shook her head. "I couldn't sleep. I heard your groan."

"Me neither. Why does it have to be them? I would rather its Ginny Gothel, Anthony Tremaine or even Harriet Hook will be a better choice than 'them'." Mal groaned as she bends down to rub her forehead.

"What are you going to do, M?"

"Do you think I should tell Ben?"

"Um…" Evie bit her lower lip.

"I mean I have nothing to hide from Ben and talking about him to Ben makes me feel that I actually have a history with him."

"Mal, if you don't feel comfortable talking about him then don't, besides it's not like he meant anything to you."

"You're right, E! I love Ben, and that is all that matters," Mall said as she comforted herself.

Evie smiled as she watched the purple-haired girl gave herself a fist pump.

"That's my girl but promise me that you would talk to Ben about this when you are ready to talk about this. He deserves to know too."

Mal let out a sign of defeat. "I know. I will tell him when the time is right. I cannot change the fact that they will be coming to Auradon Prep, but I will not let them ruin our senior year!"

Evie just sat on her bed and beamed at her friend.

"Alright," Evie said when she caught a glimpse of the time, "we better get some sleep. It's almost one-thirty in the morning."

Mal nodded at her best friend as they both lay down to get some sleep. Mal held up the phone in her hand and rubbed her thumb on the wallpaper which was a picture of her and Ben at the Enchanted Lake. ' _Good night, your royal kingly.'_ Mal thought to herself as she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, with a contented grin stretching across her face.

* * *

Just like Mal and Evie, Jay and Carlos could not really sleep either. They just laid their backs on their bed and started at the ceiling.

"Jay," Carlos whispered, fully aware that his best friend could not sleep either.

Jay sat up and laid his back against the headboard. "Can't sleep too?"

Carlos sat up not long after and nodded.

Silence once again filled the room as the boys sat quietly on their bed.

"How do you feel about the twins?"

Carlo shook his head at his long-haired best friend. "I don't know. Ever since the accident, the two of them have gotten more annoying and irritating. I honestly don't think having them here is a good idea, I definitely do not want them to ruin everything we had here.."

Carlos has never liked the LeGume twins, ever since the four of them have become friends, the twins have been getting on their nerves even more than before.

"And I will never let them try to ruin what Mal had with Ben. Mal has always been like a sister to me, I will not let those jerk faces ruin her life here, so those jerks better watch out if they try to do anything funny." Jay grumbled as he clenched his fist.

"Well, maybe we should offer to be their study buddy? You know, help distance the twins from Mal?"

"But Carlos, the twins will not be easy to deal with." Jay expressed with a concerned tone.

Jay knew that Carlos was more of a brainy kind of guy. Either one of the twins can easily single-handedly take out Carlos. He may not often show his affections towards the white-haired boy, but he actually cherished his friendship, a lot, with Carlos ever since they had become friends.

"Don't worry, Jay. They may be jerks, but I can still handle myself."

"Carlos, maybe we could buddy up with them together?" Jay suggested. "Besides, the two of them are practically inseparable on the Island. I highly doubt that would change when they come to Auradon Prep."

"Thanks, Jay," Carlo said. He knew exactly why Jay said that.

"I'm worn out. Let's turn in." Jay said as he turned around to turn off the bedside lamp with a tint of a blush appearing on his cheek. "Night."

Jay has never been big on showing affections, and he has no intention to reveal this to his best friend, yet.

Carlos just stared at his best friend's back for a few seconds before he leant his back onto his bed again and wrapped his arms around his sound-asleep dog.

"Night, Jay."

* * *

 **Summer Palace – Wednesday Afternoon**

"I want to set up an adoption shelter. I have been working at the shelter, and there are still a lot of puppies to be adopted." Carlos said.

"I'm thinking of setting up a donation drive to help the less fortunate in the Kingdom," Lonnie suggested.

"We could even set up a food drive for the people on the island."

The four villain's descendants snapped their head towards Doug while Ben wrapped an arm around his purple-headed girlfriend and gave her a kiss on her temple. Mal had told him about her life on the Island too, so he knew how his girlfriend felt when Doug said that. They were having lunch when Ben told them that for this year's Summer Carnival, there will be carnival booths available, so they were exchanging ideas on what they want to do.

"Thanks, Doug." Evie leant forward towards Doug to give him a kiss on his cheek as she spoke while the other three gave Doug a thankful smile for the kind gesture.

Doug just replied them with his signature warm smile.

Evie only told Doug once that on the Island there weren't many options. There is hardly a decent piece of fruit on the island, not to mention all the vegetables were rotten and even the meat was either had turned bad or was in scrap. Basically, they were all rubbish being thrown away by the princes and princess in Auradon.

"I guess I could help with the drive to raise money by selling some homemade accessories?" 

"Evie, I would love to help with your booth if that is ok with you," Audrey added.

Evie smiled as she nodded in reply.

"Maybe I can set up a bake sale to help with the fundraiser too?"

"I can help." Jane offered as she raised her hand towards her shoulder.

"Alright, I think we pretty much have everything," Ben concluded.

"What about the two of us?" Jay asked.

"Oh." Ben turned towards Jay and Chad. "Can you guys help with the carnival games? Maybe try to create some new ones so that the people can try something new?"

"Sounds good to me," Jay said as he turned to give Chad a fist bump.

"Alright, enough about the carnival. What do you guys want to do today?"

"I was thinking of going for a ride again, I did not get any chance to visit some parts of the forest," Jay suggested.

"We can have a ride anytime since we will be here for the next few weeks. Why don't we bring you guys to town to take a look around? There are all kinds of food and shops you guys can visit."

Evie's eyes sparkled with excitement as she nodded her head at the young King. She has been wanting to buy more fabric for her outfits and maybe get some ingredients for the accessories that she and Audrey will be selling at the carnival.

"Well, looks like we will be visiting the town today." Mal giggled as she announced. She could feel her blue-haired friend's hand tightened her grip on her hand as she nodded, signalling how excited she was to visit the market.

* * *

 **Isle of the Lost – Wednesday Afternoon**

"Kids!"

The four teenagers who were all sitting in the living room of Facilier Residence turned towards the headmaster of Dragon High.

"Yes, Daddy?" Heres, daughter of Doctor Facilier, replied politely as the LeGume twins chuckled lightly behind her.

"I have great new, my dear." Doctor Facilier informed before turning around towards the Gastons. "And for you, two scam bags too."

The LeGume twins turned to smirk at each other as they ignored Doctor Facilier's comment.

"Dr Facilier?" Ylma, daughter of Yzma, interrupted when Doctor Facilier was on the urge of giving the LeGume twins a piece of his mind. "What is the news?"

Doctor Facilier had frozen for a few seconds before he cleared his throat, "Right." He reached into his jacket and pulled out a blue/golden envelope.

"I have just gotten this letter from Auardon, saying that the four of you have been chosen to study at Auradon Prep the next school year."

Doctor Facilier's words wiped the smirk off the faces of the LeGume twins as they dropped their jaw and caused Ylma to drop the book onto the floor and onto the tail of Lucifer, the mascot of Dragon Hall, causing it to yowl in pain and the eyes of Heres to sparkle with excitement.

"Well, don't get too excited, kids." Doctor Facilier said, sarcastically as he looked at the four frozen teenagers.

"I'm sorry, what did you just said?" Ylma asked after she has recovered from the shock.

"You four will be the next batch to study at Auradon Prep." Doctor Facilier rolled his eyes as he repeated himself.

"You mean after the whole accident with Maleficent go crazy with Mal, they still want us to go to Auradon?" Ylma added.

"Yes, and you four will not disappoint us like the previous failures. You four will not rest until you managed to break the borders. I want Auradon to be filled with chaos and disaster!" Doctor Facilier started to break into his evil laugh.

"Well, I believe you have given them the news?"

Lady Tremaine submerged not long after her words entered the room. She rolled her eyes at the back of her head, furious that her granddaughters were not selected to be the next batch.

"Why? Tremaine? Are you jealous that none of your granddaughters was selected?" Doctor Facilier insulted. He knew that she was trying her best to not show any emotion but he is a villain too and jealousy was also his best friend.

"That's prosperous, why would I be jealous of you?" Doctor Facilier smirked at her in reply. "Get to work, beat them in shape before they leave. Don't make the same mistake as the Mistress of Darkness."

With that, Lady Tremaine gave him a smirk before she turned around and left the room, leaving Doctor Facilier to turn red as he mumbled some comment that was definitely not appropriate for a school environment. When he was done, he walked out of the room to continue the conversation with Lady Tremaine. He was not going to let her down that easy.

* * *

The four teenagers sat in their spot as they watched Doctor Facilier stomped out of the room and after Lady Tremaine.

"A typical Wednesday afternoon." Heres snorted as she sat up.

"Heres, does your dad serious not know what you have been doing behind his back?" Gaston Jr. asked with a smirk on his face.

Heres was practically the female version of Jay, but in front of her father, she would act as the obedient girl who will listen to everything he said.

"Pfff, no! He thinks I'm his perfect little daughter who will do everything he says." Heres scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Heres, what do you think about Auradon Prep?"

Ylma was just like Carlos, tormented under the control of her mother, causing her to be a shy, timid girl since young. If she had not met Heres or if Heres did not take her under her wing, Ylma seriously thinks that she will never be able to survive a day in Dragon High.

"Ylma, you'll be fine besides, it's perfect that I can finally be out of my father's reach. I can finally do anything I want." Heres comforted as she wrapped an arm around the brown-haired girl who was starting to shake.

Gaston the Third quirked an eyebrow at her, "And you have been holding back here?"

Heres snapped her head towards the twins and rolled her eyes before shooting them with stares of daggers.

"You two better watch it, or I will make you suffer the moment we stepped out of the border."

LeGume twins burst into laughter, not even feeling the tiniest bit of threatened by the dark-skinned girl.

"What do you think our parents will make us do?"

Heres shrugged her shoulders at the brown-haired girl. "Who knows? They seemed to forget the fact that we are beyond their control when we are out of the border."

"I'm just curious if the daughter of the Mistress of Darkness has changed." Gaston Jr smirked.

"Me too. The last time we saw her on TV, she was all princessy. Ugh, it disgusts me." Heres commented and turned towards Ylma, "Please promise me that you will NOT let me turn princessy."

Ylma nodded.

"Good." Heres smiled as she wrapped an arm around her again.

"Do you any plans in mind?" Gaston Jr asked, knowing that Heres was always one step ahead among the four of them.

"I may have an idea… or two?" She said, smiling shyly, a hint of mischief in the sparkle of her eyes.

"Oh, please share."

Heres turned her eyes left and right suspiciously before reaching her hand out to signal for the twins to come closer while Ylma watched the three of them, fully aware of what will happen as a smile started to curve on her lips.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

As per Ylma expected, Heres shouted at the top of lungs towards the LeGume twins' ears causing the boys to shot up and started to jump up and down to ease the feeling they had in their ears.

"HERES!" The boys snapped while Heres laid her back onto the couch and started giggling with Ylma.

.

* * *

No spoilers for next chapter :)

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	6. Summer Carnival

***Author's Note***

Hey guys, here is the new chapter. I manage to finish this chapter early and here it is. There will not be much progress in this chapter but first half of the story is very crucial for on of the future chapter. I pretty have the full story line all drafted out and as per my estimation there should be around 20 chapters give or take one or two.

And Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **Summer Palace Pool – Saturday Afternoon**

For the past few days, the ten of them travelled around the city, explored around the woods, chilled by the beach and even swam in the pool of the Palace which was what they are doing now.

"Oh my god. I cannot believe today is our last day here."

"I know, how wonderful will it be if we could stay here forever."

Everyone chuckled at Evie and Lonnie's conversation.

"I still can't believe Mal can swim. I remember when we were on the island, you were terrified of water. When did you learn to swim?"

"Ben taught me when we were at the Castle." Mal replied with her back facing them. She was sitting by the pool in a dark purple bikini with Ben on her right while she kicked her legs in the water.

Evie, Jay and Carlos all turned to Ben, amazed that he was able to convince one of the most stubborn girl to learn how to swim.

Ben, who was talking to Chad, felt the stare so he turned around and felt a little startled by them.

"What's wrong?"

"How did you convince Mal to learn how to swim?" Jay voiced their doubts.

The thought of teaching Mal how to swim a few weeks ago popped up in his mind. Ben could not help but chuckle at the thought.

"It wasn't easy. It was a few days before we left the Castle and frankly, I can still hear Mal screaming at the back of my ear." Ben expressed as he rubbed his ear.

Everyone burst into laughter.

Mal turned to give the brown-haired boy a deadly stare as she lifted an arm to smack her boyfriend's shoulder, causing a smile to curl on Ben's lips as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Such a pity we were not there." Jay joked.

"But I have to say, Mal is a fast learner. She only took two days and she could swim like a pro." Ben said to defend his girlfriend, hoping that this will not affect his alone time with Mal later.

"I am in the mood for a pool game." Chad announced.

"Well, we still a couple of hours before dinner. Why don't we freshen up and meet in the recreation room in thirty minutes?" Ben offered.

"Sounds good to me."

"Sweet."

Everyone started to dry off and walked towards their rooms to get ready.

* * *

 **Summer Palace Garden – Saturday Evening**

"Alright, open your eyes." Ben whispered towards Mal's ear as he removed his eyes around her eyes.

Mal slowly opened her eyes and found herself standing in the garden with bushes of rainbow roses around her. There was a lake with a pavilion in the middle and inside the pavilion, laid a white blanket with some pillows on it.

Five minutes before they were supposed to meet in the recreation room, Ben appeared at the door of Mal and Evie's room before he pulled Mal out of the Palace and towards to the garden with his hands over Mal's eyes.

"Do you like it?"

Mal nodded as she absorbed the view in front of her.

"This is kinda my hiding spot whenever I visit the Summer Palace with my parents." Ben explained as he pulled his girlfriend towards the pavilion.

"How was your first summer in Auradon so far?"

"Hmmm... Better than I expected up until so far. I mean we don't really have any summer vacation on the Island since there is only one season there… I'm fine…" Mal assured when she noticed her boyfriend's facial expression, "…and the villain kids sort of skip classes when we want so there was really no point for any kind of vacation."

"I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Its fine, Ben. We are over it."

Silence filled the air as they enjoy the view. The sky started to turn dark hue and Ben took out a blue box and laid it on Mal's lap.

Mal looked down at the box and instantly her face turned white, like a piece a paper.

"Ben?" Mal whispered after staring at the box for a full minute.

"Remember the time you asked me about the legend behind the signer ring I gave you before my coronation?"

"…that if it fits on the finger when you put it on, that person is your soul mate?" Mal replied as she remembered what Evie told her.

"There is kind of a rule that a King will need to get married when he was eighteen. I don't want to marry anyone but you Mal. Did I mention I love you?"

Mal blushed, causing Ben to beam.

"I love you, Mal. You are the person I want to marry. Would you do the honor in marrying me?"

Slowly, Ben stood up and kneel on one knee as he took the box and opened it to reveal to a silver ring with a small purple diamond.

"Ben, I don't know what to say. Can you give me some time to think about this? I mean we have only been dating for a year and we are only seventeen, don't you think marriage is kinda early for us to think about? I want to go to college, travel the world, see the true beauty of Auradon, if I say yes, does that mean that I have to throw all of that away…"

Mal started to ramble about things when Ben interrupted, "You do not need to give me an answer now. I'll give you some time to think about it."

Mal looked at Ben for a few seconds before she nodded her head. They two of them just sat on the blanket quietly until when it almost dinner time, the two of them then started to walk back to the Palace.

* * *

 **One Week Later,**

 **Auradon Prep – Saturday**

They returned to Auradon Prep for a week and all of them had been busy with the preparation for their booths at the Summer Carnival.

Carlos had been super busy helping shower and groom all the dogs that were available for adoption with the others volunteers at the shelter that when he woke up in the morning, it's the dog shelter and when he was done, it's bedtime already. He even had Jay help him to look after Dude since he would be busy for the next few days.

Chad and Jay were busy creating all kinds of games. Since Dude was with Jay, they even create a small obstacle course for people who would be bringing their pets or the people who had just adopted a pet to play with their new friend.

Lonnie and Doug set up donation drive at different corners of Auradon to let people drop off their donations, no matter if its money or food. All are welcomed. Even the seven dwarfs helped by donating quite a few gems while Mulan helped gathered food from the villagers with Li Shang delivering them to their daughter. Within a few days, they managed to fill up the whole classroom that Fairy Godmother lent them for the drive that they need to borrow another classroom.

Unlike the others, Evie and Audrey couldn't stop arguing on what matches with what. Audrey was in charge of the accessories while Evie would be sewing the outfits to sell but eventually the two girls were able to put aside their differences and work together.

Mal and Jane were one of the most free among them as they only need to start baking like two days before the carnival. They have managed to get all the ingredients and even more than needed just in case they have time to bake more than they prepare to.

Finally it's Saturday, the day before the Summer Carnival. Everyone went to bed early so that they would have enough energy for tomorrow.

* * *

 **Mal and Evie's Dormitory – Saturday Morning**

Mal and Evie got up early in the morning and started to prepare for their Summer Carnival.

"You ready, E? It's almost eight. We need to be at the Carnival to set up everything before the Carnival starts at ten later." Mal said as she put one her left boot.

"In a minute!" Evie shouted from the bathroom.

"Mom, wish me luck." Mal whispered to her lizard-mom.

A small smile curved on its lips, making Mal giggle as she kissed the glass cage. She knew her mom cared for her and the feeling had gotten stronger day by day, she had faith that her mom will eventually learn to love again.

"I'm ready! I'm ready!" Evie announced as she rushed out of the bathroom to put on her shoes.

Evie's voice pulled Mal back from her thoughts. Together they headed for the door to Belle with her hand up in the air as though she was about to knock on the door.

"Good morning, Belle." Mal and Evie greeted.

"Good morning, girls. Wow, you girls are up early and I thought I was early." Belle chuckled. "Mal, can I have a word with you?"

Mal nodded in reply before she turned to her best friend.

"I'll make my way to the Carnival first, see you there, M."

Mal and Belle watched Evie walked down the hall for a few seconds before Mal widen the doorway to let Belle enter her room.

* * *

"I know Ben proposed to you during your trip to the summer palace." Belle broke the silence. "I have noticed that Ben had not been himself lately so I asked him about his proposal and he told me you did not say yes. Mal dear, care to share with me what is holding you bad."

Mal bite on her lip as the eyes turned to her lizard-mom.

"Mal, I'm sure your mother loves you and wants what is best for you. Is this the reason why you did not say yes?" Belle noticed the look on her face.

Mal shook her head at the former queen, "Not entirely. I feel like Ben is asking me because it's his duty to get married at eighteen."

Belle chuckled when she heard Mal's words. "Mal, did you know Adam and I got married when he was twenty-eight?" Mal nodded. "There is a rule that a King need to get married at the age of eighteen but knowing Ben, do you really think that was the reason he dropped the big ask?" Mal blushed as she understood what the former queen meant.

"That rule is more like advice. I know Ben loves you, a lot, and I am really happy to see Ben so happy. Ben has never given anyone his signet ring but he gave it to you after knowing you for a few weeks. I have to say when I saw you wearing the ring at his coronation, I was very shocked but I also believe in second chances. And as expected, you four have proved me right. You are good and I will be honored to have you as my daughter-in-law."

By the time, Belle finished. Mal started to tear up. Belle took out her handkerchief and helped the purple-haired girl cleaned her face.

"Thank you, Belle." Mal said as she wrapped her hands around the former queen's shoulder.

"You are welcome, Mal." Belle gave her a little squeeze before letting the purple-haired girl. "I suppose you are ready to answer Ben?" Mal nodded. "Good, and I'll see you at the Carnival later. I'm really looking forward to try your cookies. Ben has been telling me how great they were but that boy never bothered to bring me back any."

Mal chuckled as they walked out of the room.

"I'll reserve one for you later."

* * *

 **Summer Carnival – Saturday Afternoon**

"Here is your cookie." Jane said as she handed a paper bag to Bash, son of Bashful.

Jane turned around towards Mal, who was packing the empty boxes, and announced, "We're all sold out!"

"What?" Mal gasped in shock a she looked up. "We baked a total of ten thousand pieces of cookie and it's only been four hours."

Jane shrugged. "I guess its closing time for us. Maybe we could go check out the other booths to see if they need help?"

Mal nodded as they started to clean their booth.

* * *

"Evie, Audrey!" Mal and Jane greeted.

"Hey girls!" Evie and Audrey turned and greeted in unison.

"Sold out too?" Evie asked.

"Yup, you too?" Mal replied.

"Seems like it."

The girls chuckled together. Mal and Jane helped Evie to clean up before they walked towards the dog shelter.

* * *

"Feel free to visit the shelter or give us a call when you need any help." Carlos informed the parents as he handed a white German shepherd puppy to a little girl.

"Hey Carlos, how's the adoption shelter?" Evie asked as they walked over to Carlos.

"Hey girls." Carlos turned his head from Mal to Evie to Jane to Audrey and back to Mal, "All sold out?"

"Yup. Do you need any help?"

"Hey Carlos, looks like we have under estimate the crowd. All the puppies have been adopted."

Before Carlos could reply, one of the shelter volunteers interrupted.

"Oh, then looks like we are done for the day." Carlos turned and replied.

"It's fine, why don't you guys walk around the Carnival since you were the first here to set everything up. It's only fair that we clean up everything."

"Really? Thanks, guys." Carlos then turned to the girls behind him. "Let's go. Where shall we go?"

"Maybe we could help up with the donation and food drive?" Evie suggested. "Doug told me that the respond was bigger than expected."

"Great idea. Let's go."

Together the five of them ran towards the donation/food drive to find that the two big tents were filed with canned food, clothes, daily utilities and boxes of money. It really was as per Evie said, Doug and Lonnie along with a few other students have been moving the stuff into the storage and when they have cleared out almost one-third of the tent, instantly, the tent will be over flooded with donated items again.

* * *

"Oh my god. I know this is Auradon's first official donation drive but I did not expect the response to be so huge." Doug said after sitting down for the first time in the whole day.

"Woah, it's already six?" Lonnie gasped after checking her watch. "We better clean up the remaining stuff so we could at least play some of the games or eat some of the food here."

"I can hardly move." Mal responded while the rest nodded their heads in unison.

"There you guys are, we have been looking all over you."

Before they appeared, Ben's voice filled the atmosphere. Ben, Jay and Chad appeared not long after.

Mal eyes immediately sparkled as she reached out towards her boyfriend, "Can you help us clean up? We have been working the whole day and we are all worn out."

Jay, Chad and Ben took a look around their tired friends before turning to share a look with each other.

"I don't mind." Jay shrugged as he informed.

Within ten minutes, the three of them finished cleaning up the tents.

"Mal, I was wondering if you would like to join me for a ride on the Ferris wheel?" Ben asked as he handed a bottle of water to her.

Mal swallowed a full mouth of water before looking up, "Sure."

The ten of them then split in pairs and started to wonder around the Carnival.

* * *

Next chapter will be more of Bal again and stay tuned to find out what Mal will be telling Ben on the Ferris wheel. :)

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	7. Heart to Heart

***Author's Note***

Hey guys, finally, he said is the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. My office 365 cocked up a few days ago and did nothing not sycn the updated word onto one drive so I have rewrite also eighty percent of this chapter. Took a little time to write everything again but I finally did it! Hooray! Enjoy! :)

And Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **Summer Carnival – Saturday Evening**

Ben and Mal along with Doug and Evie have chosen to try the Ferris wheel first. Ben and Mal sat in their capsule quietly as they enjoyed the view. Ben could not stand the silence and reached out for his girlfriend's hand. They have not spoken since they have returned to Auradon Pep due to Ben's busy royal duties and Mal's preparation for the Carnival with Jane.

Mal felt someone's arm touching her hand so she looked down to her hand before following the trail of the hand up to Ben's face.

Both started at each other for a few seconds before they burst into laughter together.

"I missed you, Mal." Ben whispered as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into his arms to kiss her hair.

"Mal, if it was the proposal, it's ok if you think it's too early to talk about marriage. I totally understand." Ben informed after not hearing Mal say anything for five minutes.

"Did you know Belle came over to my dorm room this morning?" Mal rested her head on his chest to hear his steady heart beat suddenly going very fast.

Ben shook his head at her even though Mal could not see, she could feel his chest moved.

"She told me that you haven't been yourself lately. She had gotten worried about you so she asked you what happened and you told her about what happened at the lake at the Summer Palace. She also shared with me that that was the spot that Adam proposed to her."

Ben chuckled as he continued to listen quietly.

"I told her that I felt the proposal was more of fulfilling your royal duties then to actually get married and be together. Belle helped me see that you're not one to follow rules blindly. You will always chose to listen to your heart and instantly I knew why you asked me the question now. Ben, I know I don't really show affections easily but..."

Ben let her go as Mal release her arms around Ben's waist to sit up.

"I love you, Ben. I would love to marry you." Mal expressed as she pecked Ben's cheeks.

Ben widened his eyes at shock at her. "Did my ears just deceive me or did you just say yes?"

Mal giggled a little before clearing her throat, wiping off the smile on her face and gave Ben her best I-am-serious face.

"You did not hear me wrong, I said yes."

Ben froze for a few seconds looking at the beautiful purple-haired girl in front of her before shouting "YOU SAID YES!" as he wrapped his arms around her.

Mal giggled as she felt herself being pulled into a warm embrace for a few second before she felt a warm, soft lips covering hers.

As the two got deeper in the kiss, behind them, fireworks started to go off in the sky.

* * *

"Finally! After a long day, we can finally enjoy our time together."

Evie was sitting in their capsule with her head on Doug's shoulder as they enjoy the fireworks. None of them said anything, they just sat together as they enjoy the company of each other.

"Yeah, I know. I had no idea that the drive would have such an overwhelming response. Looks like the people of Auradon aren't so sensitive towards the Island anymore."

"I am really grateful that people here are willing to help the people of the Island. I'm sure my mom will be very happy with all the new cosmetics I'm getting her."

Doug chuckled under his breath, who would have thought that Evie would chose to send back cosmetics to her mother instead of actual food and clothes.

"Did you enjoy your first summer in Auradon?" Doug asked as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriends to hold her closer.

"Let's say that it was definitely better than I would have imagine. Just please don't ever bring me to a picnic around the candles in the woods in the night again."

Evie and Doug chuckled together as the thought of their date in the enchanted forest came into mind. Doug tried to do something romantic for his girlfriend so he prepared a picnic under the stars in the woods with candles and rose pedals around it but he did not expect it to be so cold that when he removed his jacket to warm Evie that it push over one of the candles and almost instantly the picnic blanket caught on fire. The two of them only managed to get off the blanket before hurting themselves but the jacket Evie made for Doug was sacrificed.

"Will you ever let me live that down? I was trying to do something romantic for you." Doug groaned a he rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

"Doug, you never have to change anything for me. I love you the way you are. I know you and romantic don't mix well even long before we started to date."

Doug froze for a second before sitting up to look at his girlfriend.

"You did?"

All of a sudden, he had a very bad feeling about what Evie was going to say to him.

Evie giggled as she revealed, "Jean warned me about you during the party for Ben's coronation."

Doug groaned as he buried his face into his hands. Jean, the girl who had gotten a broken arm from going on a date with him.

"It's okay, Doug. I think it's cute that you are trying besides, I think it pretty obvious that the reason I was with you was not because of that."

"Thanks, Evie." Doug said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

 **A few days later,**

 **Ben's Dormitory – Thursday Night**

"Jayden, please help me past this to Cogsworth and tell him to hand these over to the dwarfs." Ben informed as he handed a thick file to his assistant. "And you are done for the day. See you tomorrow."

"Most definitely, your majesty. See you at the Castle tomorrow evening." Jayden replied as he extended his arm.

Ben let out a sign as he rubbed his sore neck. He looked up and was greeted by the scene of a beautiful purple-haired girl laying on his bed on her tummy. She seemed to be humming to herself as she drew something onto a sketch book.

A smile curved on his lips as he watched her. He knew he could never grow tired of this scene. If this was the future that was awaiting for him, he couldn't wait for it to happen. They did not really cross the line yet, even after their secret engagement because he knew Mal deserve the wait. He loves her so much that he does not want to pressure her. Bit by bit, Ben lost the interest in attending his duties so he got up and walked over and sat down beside her.

"You done with your work?" Mal felt the bed move so she sat up.

"Is it a bore to you?" Ben asked as he rubbed her shoulder.

Mal smiled and shook her head at him.

"I know you have to attend to the people of Auradon first. I don't blame you."

"Thanks for being so understanding." Ben looked towards the clock handing over the wall of the fireplace in his room. "It's time to send you back to your room. Even if school doesn't start until next week but that doesn't mean we do not have to follow Fairy Godmother's curfew."

Mal turned and caught a glimpse at the time before turning her eyes back to her boyfriend-turned-fiance, "It's fine, Ben. I can walk back myself. You still have a lot of work to do. You need to rest too."

"I need a break too and you are definitely the best excuse for that." Ben said as he sat up to straighten his clothes before offering his hand. "Shall we?"

Mal chuckled as she shook her head. "You're an idiot."

"And you're the fiancé of an idiot. Looks like you're stuck with me for life." Ben flashed her his best evil grin.

Mal chuckled deeper as she rest her hand on his.

* * *

"Do you think we should tell our friends about our engagement?" Mal asked as they walked down the halls of Auardon Prep.

"I want to share the news with my parents first if you don't mind waiting for another few days." Ben answered.

Mal shrugged her shoulder before nodding her head.

"Sure, since we are going back to the Castle for the weekend anyways. We can tell them then and we will break the news to my mom, Evie, Jay and Carlos next."

"Anything you say, my love."

* * *

 **Kitchen – Late Friday Morning**

Ben had been looking for Mal for the whole morning after he woke up and didn't see her at the Dining Hall. He tried to ask Evie if she knew where Mal went but the blue-haired girl shrugged and informed him that Mal as long gone when she woke up.

After asking everyone he could think off who might know where Mal was, Ben finally realized that there was only one place that he had not looked at yet.

Ben opened the door of the kitchen of Auradon Prep and saw his purple-haired fiancé wearing an apron with flour on her cheeks as she was busy vigorously stirring the mixture in a big metal bowl.

"There you are."

Mal jumped a little and shot her head towards the sound to find her fiancé looking at her with a worried-filled face.

"You scared me."

"Why did you not tell anyone where you are? I was looking for you all morning." Ben expressed with a worried tone.

"I left you a text this morning that I was in the Kitchen." Mal replied with an innocent and puzzled face.

Ben stood still by the door, dumbfounded.

"Yo… You… You did?" Ben quickly reached into his pocket to look for his phone before pulling it out to check that he had one unread message sent to him at 8:20am in the morning from Mal, informing him that she would be in the Kitchen if he needed her.

His jaw dropped shortly before reading the message another few more times. He looked up to a slight frustrated Mal.

"Hehe, I'm sorry. I didn't check my phone." Ben said.

Mal rolled her eyes before chuckling and shaking her head at him.

Ben looked at his fiancé as she continued what she was doing for a few seconds before walking forward and hopped onto the kitchen counter beside her.

"What are you doing that is so important that you just had to miss your breakfast?" Ben asked, quietly.

"I did not skip breakfast." Mal corrected. "I made myself some pancakes before I started baking and I was baking for Belle."

"Mom?"

"She was the one that helped me make up my mind to say yes to your big ask. She also shared with me that she had been waiting to try my cookies and cakes ever since you shared with them how good my cookies are." Mal informed as she fired a look of accusation at him.

"And they are." Ben replied. "I can't help myself."

"But you don't have to eat every single of them, do you?" Mal expressed. "I distinctly remember giving you some cookies to bring back home a few weeks ago."

"Hey, you said 'bring back', you didn't say who they were for." Ben expressed with a cheesy smile.

"Benjamin Florian." Mal ordered.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Put this into the oven for me." Mal pointed at the baking tray in front of her.

"Yes, mam."

The two of them spend the next hour packing the baked goods when Evie, Jay and Carlos popped their head from the door.

"There you are." Evie said as they walked into the kitchen.

"We have been looking for the both of you." Jay added.

"What's wrong?" Ben voiced.

"Fairy Godmother needed us in her office a-sap." Carlos informed as he rubbed Dude's belly.

"Oh." Mal turned to her fiancé. "Will you be ok with the rest?" Ben nodded in reply. "Alright, I'll be back soon." Mal learned forward and planted a kiss on his cheeks before removing her apron and walking out of the kitchen with her friends behind her.

* * *

 **Fairy Godmother's Headmistress Office – Friday Afternoon**

"Come in." Fairy Godmother's voice submerged from within the room after a knock was heard.

"Oh, good. You're all here. I'm sure the four of you know that school will be starting on Monday. Carlos will be joining you three in Senior Year due to his results."

Mal, Evie and Jay turned to give Carlos a smirk, causing Carlos to blush a little. The three of them had always known that even though Carlos is two years younger, he has always been the smartest among them. Not to mention, Carlo's machine was the reason the four of them became friends, well, part of a reason, at least.

"I'm sure Ben shared with you that you four will be the study buddy or a guide for the new transfer students. Have you guys talk it out about who will be your buddy?"

"Carlos and I are thinking of budding up with the Gastons since their room will be next to ours and it will be more convenient if they need any help on, you know, guys stuff." Jay interrupted before Mal and Evie could say anything, with Carlos nodding his head to support Jay's words.

"I'm fine with that if Mal and Evie is." Fairy Godmother diverted her attention to the two girls who in return gave a nod. "Well, that was faster than expected. Alright, let's move on to…"

While Fairy Godmother started to explain some things to take note of, Mal turned and gave her surrogate brothers a smile to thank them for their sweet gesture as Evie reached out a hand to grab Mal's slight shaking hands to calm her down.

"…the welcome community will be pretty much the same as before when you kids first came to Auradon. The only thing different that they will be introduced to the school by you guys. I'll leave their class schedules and books in their dormitory and you guys will be sharing some lessons with them since they will be joining Auradon as seniors. My door will be open if you guys need anything. That should be all. Enjoy your weekend kids and I'll see you on Monday at 8."

"Thank you, Fairy Godmother. Hope you have a great weekend too." Mal said before turning around to head for the door with the rest behind them.

"Oh and Mal." Fairy Godmother called out just as they were at the door. "Our magic lesson will resume on every Wednesday during free period."

"Noted."

With that, the four of them disappeared out of the door to enjoy their last few days of vacation before school starts.

* * *

Read on to see Adam and Belle's reaction when Ben and Mal announce their engagement and also the part that most of you have been waiting for, the first day of for the new transfers.

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	8. First Day

***Author's Note***

Hey guys, I'm back with the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

And Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **Castle Beast – Friday Night**

"Mom, Dad. Mal and I have some news." Ben said after the servants cleared away their plates. He then shared a look with his fiancé before taking a deep breath and revealed, "We're engaged."

"Finally." Belle blurted before turning to her husband, "You owe me ten bucks. Pay up."

"Fine." Adam groaned before reaching into his pocket to take out his wallet.

Ben and Mal widened their eyes in shock at the former king and queen.

"Mom? Dad?"

Adam and Belle widened their eyes and turned to the newly engaged couple before bursting into laughter.

"You've been acting weird for the past few days and Mal hasn't joined us for dinner at the castle for the past few days. I thought you're having your first fight with Mal but your mother told me it was because that you proposed to Mal at the Summer Palace. Your mother told me that you would make announcement before your vacation end. I didn't expect you to say yes so soon." Adam shoot Mal an accusing look, causing the others to burst into laughter.

"Mom. Dad." Ben scolded weakly

Belle chuckled deeper as she spoke, "I'm sorry. I know how much you love each other. I knew you didn't need to take long to know that Mal is the 'one'." Belle reached out to her future daughter-in-law. _Boy, how she loved the sound of that._ "Just like I know, Mal loves you enough to not say no to you."

"Thanks, Belle. For everything you have said and done for me and Ben." Mal said with tears starting to form on the corner of her eyes.

Mal doesn't cry but Belle never seize to melt her heart with her kind words and the love she showed to the four of them ever since Ben's coronation.

"We are really happy for you two. And Mal." Mal turned to the former king. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks, Adam." Mal said, touched by how accepting and encouraging Ben's parents are.

"So, have you two decide the date yet? And when will you two be making the announcement?" Belle asked.

"We will announce our engagement during my birthday in a few weeks' time…"

"But we will only start talking about setting the date after college. I don't want to sacrifice our education because of our marriage." Mal interrupted before Ben could finished.

"That sounds reasonable." Adam nodded in agreement.

"I'm glad that you guys take your education so seriously." Belle added.

"Alright, I say this calls for a celebration." Adam conclude before turning to Lumière. "Prepare some drinks for a toast for this occasion."

"Yes, sire." Lumière said before leaving the dining room to prepare.

* * *

 **Isle of the Lost – Saturday Night**

A day before their move to Auradon, Gaston Jr stood by the filthy window of Facilier's Residence. The four of them were asked to stay overnight at Doctor Facilier's house along with their parents so that they wouldn't be late the next morning.

Ever since they were given the news of the next four to study in Auradon Prep, Doctor Facilier along with their parents and teachers had been busy coming up with the perfect plan to have revenge on the 'good' people and be granted freedom from the Island. Because the original four failed the people on the Island, the adults had been even stricter on their training but just like Heres said, the adults don't really have anything on them the moment they are off island…

"Gaston?"

Gaston pulled himself away from his thoughts and turned around to see Ylma standing behind her, wearing her usual black leggings with turquoise tank top and violet biker's jacket and black ankle boots.

"Too excited to go to Auradon Prep?" Ylma asked as she walked to stand beside him.

"Yeah, cannot wait." Gaston expressed with sarcasm laced in his voice.

"How about you?"

"Nothing, it's just that the thought of leaving the Island still sounds a little bogus to me. You know, finally be out of my mom's control. I just hope that I am not jumping from a sleeping volcano into an active volcano."

Having a chance to be away from her mother sounds even more attractive than eating chocolate for the first time but at the same time, Ylma is terrified of what is waiting for her in Auradon Prep. She could barely survive in Dragon Hall, what makes her think that she can survive in Auradon Prep.

After a long silence, Gaston Jr said softly, "You'll still have Heres, me and my stupid younger brother with you in Auradon Prep. Ylma, you have nothing to worry about."

Ylma turned her eyes to him and looked at him for a few seconds before a smile started to curl on her lips, "I know. Thank you."

Gaston Jr turned to share a look with her before he smirked and said, "Good. And never forget that we are all in on this."

Gaston then slowly diverted his attention back onto the streets of the Island. A few days ago, a few trucks arrived from the Auradon with fresh new clothing, clothes, cosmetics, daily products and utilities and most importantly, fresh food. Not rotten food but fresh and still in their original packing. Many have enjoyed the new upgrading of life standards but this also fed into the greed in their heart to want more, causing their parents to be even stricter then before…

To Gaston, those are just part of life. He was never really bothered by those substances. And slowly, a purple-haired girl started to flood into his mind. His facial expression soften as the picture of the purple-haired girl got clearer in his head.

 _Finally. See you soon, Mal!_

* * *

 **Auradon Prep – Sunday Morning**

A day before school starts, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos appeared at the front garden of Auradon Prep. Evie, Jay and Carlos stood behind Fairy Godmother while Mal walked over to stand beside Ben as they wait for the limousine to appear and behind them, stood the welcome community which consists of Doug and his band mates with students of different grades standing along the driveway, to welcome their new classmates. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos, coincidently, all wore the same exact outfit they wore when they first came to Auradon, even Ben is in his usual blue jacket and yellow pants.

Soon, a black limousine started driving into the driveway of the school. The band started to play the welcome song while the other students started waving theirs hands and welcome flags like they did with Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos when they first came to Auradon Prep a few months ago.

Heres was the first one to submerge from the limousine, in her usual dark purple/magenta clothing, followed by Ylma, in the same kind of clothing as the night before. The Gastons were the last to exit the limousine and the moment they stepped out of the vehicle, everyone was shocked by how big they are.

The band community stopped playing when Fairy Godmother took a step forwards them.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep, I'm Fairy Godmother," Fairy Godmother took a step back and bowed, "headmistress. Hope you will enjoy the journey to wisdom here. Just a note, the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. And as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews."

Heres quirked an eye brow, Ylma smiled politely and the Gastons tilted their head with their eye brows raised in confusion.

"Pff..."

Evie, Jay and Carlos stifled a chuckle behind Fairy Godmother while Ben and Mal just smiled at the new transfers.

"Ben and Mal are going to show you all around." Ben and Mal took a step on either side of Fairy Godmother. "And I'll see you in class tomorrow."

Before anyone said anything, Fairy Godmother gave them a nod before walking off with the marching band and welcome community behind her.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben and I'm sure you guy know who Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos is." Mal and Jay just smiled at them while Evie and Carlos gave them a polite wave.

"I hope that you guys will enjoy your time here…"

Ben gave them his version of 'Welcome to Auradon' speech as he took a step forward and offered a hand to each of them like he did a year ago, only to be ignored by Here and punched in the chest by the LeGume twins. Only Ylma was willing to shake his hand.

"Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal teased soft with a smirk planted on her face.

Ben stopped his speech and turned around to look at his fiancé.

"Still a little too over the top?"

"A little less than previously but still yeah." Mal chuckled softly.

Ben beamed at her as he walked over to her side and reached out for her hand to entwine his fingers with hers.

"We shall let you guys settle down in your dorm rooms to prepare for class tomorrow. So, how about a tour?" Heres and the Gastons kept their straight face and gave him a nod while Ylma smiled politely and nodded. "Perfect, this way. Auradon Prep, originally built…"

"Your majesty." A voice interrupted Ben.

They turned to find a black-haired boy in white button up shirt, black jacket and black trousers standing behind them.

"Excuse me for a moment." Ben turned to the new transfers and apologised before turning his attention to the boy again. "Yes, Jayden?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting your tour with the new transfer students but there is something important that requires your immediate attention."

"Oh, alright." Ben turned around again. "I'm sorry. I need to excuse myself. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos will be your study buddy here in Auradon Prep, feel free to come look for any of us if you need anything."

"I'll see you later." Ben gave Mal a kiss on her cheek before taking off with Jayden.

* * *

"Alright, here is your dorm. Our dorm will be just next door so feel free to come look for us if you girls need anything." Evie said as she opened the door to Here and Ylma's dormitory.

Heres and Ylma stood in their room, speechless.

"This is our room? All these just for us?" Ylma asked.

"Yup, your books and class schedule along with a map of the school is on the table. I will be Heres's study buddy and Evie will be yours."

"Mal and I also will be having weekly meetings with you girls individually in your dorms so that if you guys need anything, we can help out." Evie added.

Ylma nodded her heads at them while Heres mumbled, "Cool."

"Alright, we will let you have some rest and settle down. Oh and the dining hall will be just down the hall and to your right. Meal time schedules are also included in your welcome package. See you guys at lunch later." Evie said before leaving the room with Mal.

Heres and Ylma shared a look before walking over to the stack of books on the table.

* * *

"So you two will be our study buddy?" Gaston the Third quirked an eye brow at Jay and Carlo as he asked.

"Don't we get a saying on who we want as our study buddy?" Gaston Jr added.

"It was Fairy Godmother's idea. Feel free to talk to her about the arrangement." Jay said as he rolled his eyes at the back of his head. "And you are supposed to stay away from Mal. She is with Ben now. If I were you, I'd better think twice before doing anything reckless, like on the Island." Jay said as he poked his finger on Gaston Jr's chest.

Gaston Jr just gave him a cold stare.

"We will be just next door if you guys need anything. Everything will be in the packet on your table. See you guys at lunch later." Carlos quickly cut in and distanced the two of them before they get into a fight.

Jay gave them a warning look before turning around to follow Carlos back to their room. He knew he would not be helping anyone if he got into trouble with the LeGume twins and they are not worth risk. All he can do now, is to help look out for his surrogate sister before those two dumb bulls try anything funny.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep – Monday Morning**

After having breakfast in the dining hall, Ylma and Gaston the Third were seen walking into their first class on Auradon Prep – Chemistry with Mr Delay.

"Alright, class. Welcome back to school. I will need you guys to pair up as we will be working on some experiments with iron sulphide today." Mr Delay turned to pull out a small box. "Step forward and pick your bench number to find who your lab partners will be for the next few weeks."

After everyone have picked their number, Gaston the Third and Ylma shared a look before walking reluctantly forward towards Mr Delay to take the remaining two paper left in the box.

"Hi, I'm Gavin. Looks like we will be partners."

A voice startled Ylma from behind, causing her to let out a small scream before turning around to a blond boy, wearing a blue button up shirt and white jeans.

"Er, hi. I'm Ylma, daughter of…"

"Yzma. Yeah, I know I'm Alice's son and this is Liz, Mad Hatter's daughter who I suppose will be your friend's partner since all four of us have been assigned to this bench. " Gavin pointed towards the brunette girl behind him who smiled and waved at them.

"Hi, I'm Gaston the Third, son of Gaston." Gaston the Third put on his best smile and offered a hand to Liz. "Nice to meet you."

Liz could not help but chuckled as she took her hand, "Hi. Nice to meet you."

"Alright, class. Please step forward to collect your things for today's experiments and I'll check on your work five minutes before class end." Mr Delay announced as he put a stack of paper on his table.

"How was your first day on Auradon Prep?" Liv asked Ylma and Gaston the Third as the four of them walked out of their bench.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be actually." Ylma replied softly.

"Too cheerful, if you ask me." Gaston the Third added. "Have you seen our school motto? I mean what does 'Goodness doesn't get any better' have to do with school."

"Well, it is Auradon Prep. It's kinda hard to avoid being cheesy in everything we say."

"Don't worry, you will get used to it after a while." Liv added.

* * *

Liv and Gavin will be my new characters for descendants of heroes. I have always loved the mad hatter so I cannot help adding his daughter into the story.

Wondering what will happen when Mal found out she will be having with Gaston Jr? *Grin evilly* I'm not telling, you'll have to read on to find out! Hehe!

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	9. An Unexpected Tryout

***Author's Note***

Hey guys, I am so so so sorry for the late posting. I am currently in the middle of moving so that's why I hardly have the time to write or even touch my laptop. I will also have to apologise in advance as there is a very high chance next week's chapter may be delayed too.

And Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **Auardon Prep – Monday Morning**

On the first day of school, Mal walked into her literature class alone after saying goodbye to her boyfriend. She was the only one taking the class because she wanted to try something new. Ben offered to join her in class but it clashed with his economics class so Mal rejected his offer.

"Hey Mal, funny running into you here."

A voice submerged from behind Mal not long after she put her books onto the table.

Mal spun around on her heels, to find a smirking Gaston Jr standing behind her with his hands cross over his chest.

Mal instantly rolled her eyes at the big-sized boy.

"What do you want, Gaston?" Mal hissed under her breath.

"I'm having literature too." Gaston Jr said innocently.

Mal quirked an eye brow at him, "You? Interested in literature? Who are you? And what have you done to the Gaston I know?"

Gaston Jr smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Just a change in interest. Besides the view is quite amazing here."

Mal felt her blood temperature rising and it was not because his words made her blush but instead his words caused her to start losing control.

"Back off, Gaston. Just in case you didn't get the message yesterday, I have a boyfriend. No matter what happened on the Isle of Lost, I will never and I repeat NEVER fall for you. Leave whatever happened on the Island ON THE ISLAND!" Mal warned as she started to raise her voice.

Mal's words planted a goofy smile on Gaston Jr's face.

"I'm sorry. I don't have amnesia so my memory is still very good. Whatever happened on the Island is still deep buried in my brain." Gaston Jr paused and put on a serious facial expression. "There is nothing you can say or do that can change how I feel about you."

"Alright, class. Take a seat."

Before Mal could say anything, their literature teacher walked into the class. Mal gave Gaston Jr a look before sitting down at her table while Gaston Jr took the seat behind Mal, causing Mal to rub her forehead in frustration.

 _This is going to be an interesting class._

* * *

 **Gaston Twins' Dormitory – Monday Night**

"Alright, Jay and Carlos are not in their room. It's safe to talk now." Gaston the Third informed as he closed the door behind him.

Heres and Ylma arrived at the Gastons' Dormitory five minutes ago and Gaston the Third walked over to make sure that the evil-turned-good couldn't hear their conversation while the rest of them waited around the table.

Heres nodded and started to mumble some words under her breath. Within a few seconds, a green and purple shield started to form around them.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Gaston the Third asked not long after the shield came up.

"I went to the museum earlier today. The staff is not there."

Gaston the Third turned and quirked an eye brow at the black-haired girl.

"How did you know that?"

"Are you an idiot? I used a tracking spell but I wasn't able to detect it in every corner of the museum." Heres explained as she raised a hand to flick his forehead.

"Ow!" Gaston the Third flinched in pain.

"Alright, guys. Cut it out." Gaston Jr interrupted just as Gaston the Third put on his fight face.

"So what's our next plan?"

"I want to confront Fairy Godmother."

Ylma and the Gastons shared a look before Gaston the Third raised his hand to put it on Heres's forehead with the other palm on his own forehead.

"She does not seemed to have a fever, that's… Ow!"

Heres quickly smacked the hand on her forehead when she noticed the reason behind his actions.

"And do you have a better idea?" Heres gave Gaston the Third a deadly stare as she hissed under her breath.

Gaston Jr frowned at himself as he listened to the two of them bicker about what to do.

"Heres." Heres stopped talking and turned to Gaston Jr. "What do you mean when you say you want to confront Fairy Godmother? There's something you're not telling us, are you?"

A smirk started to curl on her lips as she nodded. She then reached under the table to grab a bottle of green liquid with a skull on the side of it.

"I may have taken this off the shelf from my dad's office the night before we left the Island."

"What is this?" Ylma asked as she leaned forward to examine the liquid.

Heres winked at her best friend.

"You'll see."

The LeGume twins shared a look before giving the girls a puzzled look.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep Tourney Field – Tuesday Afternoon**

"Welcome to this year's tryout." Coach Jenkins said as he walked over to the bench with Ben, Jay, Carlos, Chad and the rest of the team behind him.

After giving the new students and the LeGume twins a short introduction of the rules of Tourney game, Couch Jenkins have divided them into two teams.

"Ben, Jay defense. Taylor, you're shooter. Chad, Gaston Jr, Gaston the Third offense." Couch Jenkins shouted as the boys ran towards the field.

For the first ten minutes, both team hadn't scored any goal yet but every player had their fair share of the ball. After another five minutes and before anyone could react, Gaston Jr started to charge towards the ball, within a split second a figure fell towards the ground.

"Ugh…"

Finally when everyone regained conscious of what just happened, Ben was seen laying on his back on the ground. His left hand seemed to be holding onto his right arm as he moaned in pain.

"Ben!"

Jay, Carlos, Chad and Couch Jenkins quickly ran across the field towards the king.

"Ben, can you try to sit up?" Couch Jenkins asked as he bent down to help the injured boy.

Ben nodded and slowly tried to sit up and instantly fall back onto the ground. Beads of sweat started rising on his forehead as he started to moan in pain again.

"Don't touch him!" Couch Jenkins warned just as Jay and Chad tried to help Ben. Couch Jenkins gently touch Ben's right arm causing Ben to moan even louder.

"I think he may have dislocate his shoulder. Taylor, Mike, you two head to the Infirmary to get a stretcher. We need move him without touching his shoulder."

With that, two of the boys quickly ran towards the school.

Jay and Chad shared a look before standing up. Jay stomped towards the older twin and held him by his collar while Chad blocked the younger twin.

"You jerk, what makes you think you can hurt Ben and get away with this?" Jay growled angrily at the older twin, not caring that the older twin was two inches taller than him.

"That was an accident." Gaston Jr shouted in reply as he struggled to break free from Jay's hands.

Gaston Jr's words caused Jay to be even more furious that he raised his right hand, ready to give the older twin a punch.

"Jay, he's not worth it." Carlos quickly cling onto Jay's arm to stop him.

"Carlos, let me go! I need to let this jerk know he better think twice before hurting any of my friends again." Jay growled deeper as he struggled to let his fist give a sweet kiss to the older twin.

"Jay, stop it!"

Carlos's shouting have finally caught Couch Jenkins' attention. He quickly ran forward to separate the three of them and to prevent Carlos from getting himself hurt.

"Jay, Chad, Carlos, you three accompany Ben to the Infirmary." Couch Jenkins ordered when he saw Taylor and Mike running towards them at the corner of his eye. "And you two," Gaston Jr and Gaston the Third turned towards Couch Jenkins, "I want to have a word about what just happened."

With that, Jay and Chad gave the LeGume twins a look before helping Carlos and Taylor move Ben onto the stretcher.

* * *

 **Ben's Dormitory – Tuesday Night**

Ben was laying on his bed with his right arm in a triangular bandage sling when he felt a little thirsty so he carefully turned to pour a glass of water. Ben use to share his dormitory with Chad but a month before Ben's coronation, Chad was asked to move to share a room with Taylor as Ben needed the space so he could attend to his duties after school hours.

"Benjamin Florian, don't you even dare to move another inch."

Ben snapped his head towards the door to find his fiancé standing by the door with a tray of food.

Ben chuckled weakly, "Mal, I've only dislocated my shoulder. I didn't break my arm."

"Oh so you know you're injured?" Mal quirked an eye brow at him as she walked over to settle the tray on his bed side table before pouring a cup of water.

"Come, slowly." Mal said as she carefully fed Ben to drink some water.

"It's just a minor sports injury, really, there is nothing to worry about. It's really very normal for a sports athletic to, you know, have sport injuries."

"And how many times have you been in a bandage for the past year?"

Mal put away the empty glass.

"Err…" Ben stammered.

"My point exactly." Mal said as she sat on Ben's bed. "Hungry?"

Ben nodded his head and extended his arm to pick up his plate only to be blocked by his fiancé. Ben looked up with a puzzled facial expression.

"Let me help you." Mal announced as she picked up Ben's dinner.

Ben did not argue and opened his mouth while Mal fed him a spoon beef stew rice.

"Although I had received a minor injury, but in return I got to receive attentive care from a beautiful girl. I say this injury is totally worth it." Ben expressed in between chewing, with a goofy smile on his smile.

Mal gave a look to her fiancé with a tiny smile starting to curl on her lips with a tint of pink showing on her cheeks. She tried to fight the urge to smile but she failed. "You're an idiot."

Ben beamed as he watched his fiancé cleared her throat in hopes to try to hide her emotions.

"Oh, did we just interrupted something?" A male voice laced with sarcasm submerged after Mal fed Ben the last mouth full.

Ben and Mal snapped their head towards the door to find a smirking Jay along with a slightly blushing Evie and a smiling Carlos behind him.

Mal rolled her eyes at the black-haired boy and turn around to put away the empty plate on her lap. She chose to ignore him because she knew that if she replied to him, it would only make things worse.

"Hey guys!" Ben greeted.

"How is your arm?" Carlos asked, with his hand petting Dude's head.

"Ms Betty said that I had dislocate my shoulder and I only need to rest for a few days and I will be good as new."

"Fairy Godmother asked me to inform you that you will be excuse from school for the next week so that you can help look after Ben. She told me this was requested by Adam and Belle." Evie informed.

Ben and Mal shared a look, both fully aware why Adam and Belle made that decision.

"Oh, before I forget." Carlos put Dude on Ben's bed before removing his backpack.

Dude slowly walked over to Ben and gently sniffed onto the bandage around his arm. Dude even licked his arm lightly, causing Ben to chuckle as he extend his non-injured hand to scratch Dude's ear.

Carlos took out a small stack of notes and hand it over to Mal. "Here are the notes Fairy Godmother asked me to give to you guys so that you will not get off track when you return to class the following week."

"Thanks, Carlos." Mal said before putting the stack of paper onto Ben's study desk.

"What happened to the twins?" Ben asked.

Instantly, the smile on Jay's face disappeared. "Couch let them off the hook with a warning and they're on the team with us."

"How's the rest of the team taking in the news?"

"Chad seems to be the only one having a hard time accepting the news, well, after Jay of course."

Jay rolled his eyes at Carlos as he speak, "That's because Chad and I are both fully aware that Gaston Jr tackled Ben to the ground on purpose."

"What happened this afternoon?"

"Didn't Ben tell you?"

Mal rolled his eyes at the white-haired boy, "Do you think I would ask if he did?"

Carlos let out a soft chuckle. "How would I know? But Jay is right, I was watching the tryouts from the bench and I saw Gaston Jr waiting for Ben to have the ball before charging towards him."

"Gaston Jr totally did that on purpose. I even saw him purposely run around Ben even when ball was far away from him." Jay added.

"I'm sure that was just a coincidence."

Evie, Jay and Carlos all shared a look, not feeling the confidents Ben had towards the LeGume twins.

Mal frowned and bit onto her lower lip as she let Jay and Carlos' words sink in.

* * *

"Bang! Bang! Bang!"

The Gaston twins shared a look. They were about to turn in when someone started to bang onto the door to their dormitory.

"You expecting anyone?" Gaston the Third asked as he sat up from his bed.

"Nope." Gaston Jr shook his head at his younger brother. "I'll get that."

Gaston Jr opened the door to a burning furious Mal.

"Hey, Mal... Oof!" Gaston Jr let out a cry as Mal hit him in his stomach.

"I knew exactly what had happened on the field this afternoon and don't any of you try to deny what you guys did." Mal warned with her finger pointing in between the twins. "You two are lucky Ben only had a slightly injury, if he was seriously hurt I swear to god, I would have to make sure the two of you wouldn't get to see the sunrise tomorrow."

"It was just an acci…"

"Save all your bull shit for toddlers. How old do you think I am? I am going to say this one last time, the two of you better keep your paws away from Ben and my friends if not you'll regret it. Am I clear enough for you guys?"

"Crystal!" Gaston the Third quickly answered after watching his older twin stare at the purple-haired girl without a word.

"Good! Glad I made myself clear because I meant every single word I say." Up until here, Mal's eyes turned devilish green eyes at them.

With that, Mal turned around on her heel and headed towards her dormitory to turn in for the night.

* * *

So, Mal will be sharing a class with Gaston Jr. Just hope that Mal does not snap during class.

Are you guys wondering what happened on the Isle with Mal and Gaston Jr?

Frankly, I have not written that part yet but I'm open to suggestions! So fire away! :)

No spoilers for next chapter, till next time... ^_^

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	10. Part Beast vs Part Jerk

***Author's Note***

Hey guys, I have finally finished unpacking my stuff at my new house and finally got this chapter up and ready for posting! I have been working late for this couple of days so I do not have really have time to write but believe me, I'll write during every spare time I have. I'll try my best to have the next chapter up by the end of this week if not it should be on Monday so fingers crossed. Hope you guys like this just slightly longer chapter...

And Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **A week later,**

 **Ben's Dormitory – Thursday Afternoon**

Ben was seen sitting behind his study table, reading some documents Jayden passed to him when someone knocked on his door. Thanks to Mal, Ben recovered faster than expected and within a few days, the school nurse have finally announced his right arm's freedom so he's now attending to some documents for the annual meeting with the sidekicks next Monday.

"Er, your majesty?"

Ben looked and instantly, a smile started to curl on his lips.

"Heres, what a surprise?" Ben pushed his chair back as he stood up and walked towards the door. "Come in and please lose the formal salutation Ben will do."

"I was on my way to look for the twins when I saw someone walking towards this direction with some soup in her hand. She said that Mal requested for this. She sprained her ankle on her way here so I offered to help her" Heres handed a tray of black soup.

"Er…" Ben hesitated when he saw the soup. "Thanks?"

This must be the Chinese medication Lonnie told Mal about. Mal had been wanting to let him try this soup but he did not expect it to be black.

 _Looks like Mal finally found all the ingredients_.

Ben slowly lifted up the bowl to drink it. Just as he was about to drink it, he recalled something. "Mal told me that she will be helping Evie with something, how could she be at two places at once?"

"Er…" Heres stammered.

"This is a prank, isn't it?" Ben smirked at her.

"Which you have managed to look through. I knew this wouldn't work." Heres cursed under her breath.

Ben chuckled and shook her head at her as he put down the bowl onto the table in the lounge area of his room.

"How was your first week in Auradon? Hope you have fun here. If you need anything, you guys know you can always come to me right?" Ben asked as he placed two glass of water on the table before picking up the tray to give to Jayden, who just entered the room, to take to the kitchen. "Thanks Jayden."

Jayden just smiled and nodded politely at the King before walking out of the room.

"Why are you so nice to us?"

"Well, everyone deserves a second chance and yet none of you guys were given a first chance. I always believe in peace handling's not fighting or violence."

"Thanks for not assuming we are evil. It's not really nice to be around people who always expect me to be the evil kid or the good kid. I just want to…"

"…be you?" Ben interrupted. "Heres, we all feel the same way and it is common for people to expect from you something you're not. As long as you are true to yourself and listen to your heart, there is nothing you cannot accomplish or be." With that, Ben flashed his signature smile at the black-haired girl.

"It's really nice to hear that. It really makes me feel so much better."

"No problem. My door is always open if you needed anything."

Heres started to feel lost in Ben's smile. Heres quickly shook her head slightly to snap herself out of her thoughts.

 _There is no way I am feeling this towards Ben. NO WAY!_

Here quickly stood up and reached for the door. "I just remembered the boys are still waiting for me. I'll see you in school."

"Sure, have a great weekend, Heres." Ben waved politely and watched Heres walked out of the room before returning to his study table.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep – Late Saturday Morning**

Finally, it's Saturday and Ben invited Evie, Jay and Carlos to join him and Mal at the Beast Castle to have dinner with his parents and also to share with them their good news.

"Did Ben say what time are we supposed to meet?"

After waiting for ten minutes, Jay could no longer stand the wait and spoke up as he turned to the purple-haired girl who seemed to be texting on her phone.

"Ben should be on his way here, he just texted me five minutes ago that the meeting with the school council just ended." Mal turned to Jay and informed.

Jay nodded a few times before diverting his attention his other two surrogate siblings. Evie seemed to be talking on the phone with a sweet smile plastered on her face as she twirled her hair with her fingers. Jay smirked and, instantly, he knew the blue-haired girl must be talking to a certain dwarf who's currently helping his younger dwarf cousins with homework.

Carlos sat quietly beside Jay with a portable video game console on his hand and headphones over his ears. Carlos even had his tongue sticking out as he frowned in concentration, looking very absorbed in what he's doing. Jay still preferred to play the home video game console installed in his room as he can move along and be as though he's playing the game physically.

Jay turned his head back to Mal. Mal seems to be texting someone and by the looks on how she would chuckle every now and then, he knew she must be talking to Lonnie or Jane or maybe even both. Other than Evie, Mal gets along the best with Lonnie and Jane.

He knew Mal still didn't really like Audrey but she doesn't really particularly hate Audrey too. He would actually kept his distance from Audrey too if she didn't make a move on him. Although Audrey made the first move to get to know him but he had to say, Audrey is in many ways very alike to him. They are both competitive, ambitious and sometimes can be very stubborn. Maybe that was the reason why he had fallen in love with the princess.

 _Who knew that we fit on Auradon so perfectly?_ Jay thought as he chuckled softly to himself.

"I'm so sorry that I'm late." Ben apologized with a slight of panting in between his words as he walked towards them.

"It's fine, Ben. You're only ten minutes late." Mal smiled at her fiancé.

Ben instantly wrapped an arm around his fiancé's waist and gave her a kiss on her temple.

"Thank you, Mrs. Mal Adams." Ben mumbled to her ears, earning an elbow in his stomach.

Ben chuckled when he saw a slight pink appearing on her cheeks.

Evie and Carlos shared a look and smiled at the couple while Jay planted a smirk on his lips and cleared his throat.

"Shall we go?" Ben looked up and met with the black-haired boy's eyes, causing him to chuckle deeper.

"Ben!" "Mal!"

Before anyone could reply Ben, a voice emerged from far.

The five of them turned to see to figure running towards them. As the two figure ran closer, they realized it was Heres and Gaston Jr.

"Ben, I need your help about some homework for Biology."

"Mal, I was wondering if you have time to practice the play we're presenting on Monday during literature."

Evie, Jay and Carlos quickly shared a look.

Carlos stepped forward towards Heres, "I could help with that since we have Biology together too."

"Evie and I can help with your play, Ben and Mal have something important to attend to later." Jay added.

Heres and Gaston Jr tried to step forward to talk to Ben and Mal, only to be pulled away by their friends.

A few minutes later, Ben and Mal turned and shared a look.

"Looks like we need to tell them the news some other time." Mal expressed with a slight of disappointment in her tone.

Mal had been looking forward to this dinner with her fiancé, surrogate siblings and her soon-to-be-in-laws.

Ben rubbed his hand on her arm in a smoothing motion, hoping to ease her disappointed. He knew that Mal had been looking forward to today.

"Hey, there's always next time." Ben comforted before planting a kiss on her temple again.

"Let's go. We better not keep Mom and Dad waiting." Ben said as he wrapped his arm around her waist again and pulled her towards the parking lot.

Mal nodded and turned to look at her friends pulling Heres and Gaston Jr back into her school for a few seconds before turning her head to rest on her fiancé's chest.

* * *

 **A few days later,**

 **Auardon Prep Tourney Field – Wednesday Afternoon**

"Rawrrrrrrrr…."

Out of a sudden, Ben suddenly went beastly during practice and started running towards the ball, bumping everyone out of his way.

Jay and Chad, who were asked to sit on the bench while the new team members play in their position so that they could help give out some pointers to them later, quickly got up and started running towards the raging Ben to prevent him from hurting people and also hurting himself. Ben was so strong then Jay and Chad each have to hold him by his arm to prevent him from running. Half of the team moved towards the boys who were knocked down by Ben to help them get up while the half helped Jay and Chad by pushing his shoulders back to prevent him from running off.

"Ben!" "BEN!"

Everyone started shouting his name, hoping to snap him out of his raging state.

"Someone! Call Mal now!" Jay shouted loudly after seeing that their shouting did not help Ben snapped out of his beast mode.

Carlos was the first to react, he quickly ran towards the bench to grab his phone.

Mal appeared not long after, running from the school with Evie and Lonnie behind her, the team quickly cleared a path to let her through to Ben who now starting to grind his teeth while clenching his jaw. Ben's veins on his head started to show as he got even more angry and agitated.

"Ben." Mal whispered softly as she placed her palm on Ben's cheek. "You alright?"

Ben's breathing started to slow down for a few seconds and he shook his head a few times to kick off the anger that started to grow inside of him.

"Mal?"

Mal let out a sign of relieve and gave a look to Jay and Chad to let Ben go.

"How are you feeling?" Mal asked.

"Weird." Ben replied with a hand rubbing onto his head.

"Mal, would you mind bringing Ben to the Infirmary to have him checkout? Just to make sure Ben is feeling fine." Couch Jenkins asked after walking over from the injured team members. "Evie, Lonnie, can you help to check on the boys to see if they got any injury?"

Mal nodded in reply and walked towards Ben's side to let him rest his arm around her shoulder while Evie and Lonnie walked towards the line of injured team members.

* * *

"All tests are normal, your majesty. I'm giving you a clean bill of health." Dr Ann, one of the school physician, smiled and informed as she lifted her head up from her tablet.

"Do you know what caused Ben to go all…" Mal turned and looked at Ben for a few seconds before turning back to Dr Ann, "… beastly?"

Dr Ann looked down at her tablet and swiped her finger a few times and looked up before shaking her head at the couple, "Everything seems to be fine, and we have done all the testes but none of them show any reason for your majesty to lose control. I believe it must be due to stress and insufficient rest."

"You did only have less than six hours of sleep for the past few days," Mal turned to her fiancé and frowned, all worried about his health, "with your duties as the King and also as a student. You only have twenty-four hours a day but you seems to spend it like you have thirty hours."

"Mal." Ben signed and rubbed his forehead, feeling slightly embarrassed of having this conversation in front of the school physician.

He looked up and gave the doctor a look who in return widen her eyes for few seconds, smiled, nodded her head and turned for the door, giving them some space.

Ben reached out for her hand and pulled her to sit beside him on the bed, "I'm sorry to worry you. I promise you that I will speak to Dad about helping me."

Mal started to feel her vision get blurry. She nodded as Ben pulled her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder and signed as her thoughts engulfed her. She was really, really very worried about Ben when Carlos called her this afternoon about Ben's outburst. She never felt so lost and so worried about losing Ben. She never felt this way and it scare her that she had gotten so attached to Ben only after going out with him for less than a year.

* * *

 **Gaston Twins' Dormitory – Late Wednesday Afternoon.**

"You feeling ok?"

Gaston Jr extended his hand with a glass of water to his brother who was laying on his bed with a bandaged right leg and a bandage left arm. The school nurses had just left the room after helping him to bring his brother back to their room to rest.

"Never better." Gaston the Third rolled his eyes at his brother and grumbled. "What do you think?"

"Hey guys."

The Gaston twins turned to see Ben and Mal standing by the door with their fingers entwined.

"What do you want?" Gaston Jr barked as he stepped towards the couple to distance them with his brother.

"I'm here to apologise for what I did."

"Keep your paws off my brother."

"Hey, guys! Stop it!" Mal quickly stepped in and put her hand on either guys' chest to distance them before it got out of hand.

"Ben is here to apologise, can you stop being an ass hole?" Mal quirked an eye brow at the older Gaston twin with his arms crossed over her chest.

Gaston Jr rolled his eyes brow at the purple-haired girl and snorted, "I'm being an ass hole?" He pointed a finger behind her. "He is the one that went all animal-crazy for no reason and hurt my brother. My dad may be a jerk sometimes but his dad was a beast. A BEAST! It's just a matter of time before he turn into one too."

"GASTON JR!" Mal shouted at the top of her voice. "You better watch that mouth of yours. Or else, I will make you."

"No matter what you do, you are still part beast. Haven't you heard of the saying? Never forget your roots."

"I better leave to let you have some rest. I'm really sorry, Gaston." Ben looked at Gaston the Third and apologised softly before turning around and headed for the door.

"You are just like your father, you jerk!" Mal hissed under her breath before turning around and running after Ben.

Within a split second, her eyes turned devilish _green_ before turning back to normal.

* * *

"Mal." Evie waved when she saw a purple figure appearing at the dining hall.

"Hey guys." Mal smiled weakly at her friends.

"Where is Ben?" Chad glanced behind her and asked.

"Um… He doesn't feel so good so I'm here to grab us some food. He's waiting for me in his room." Mal frowned and signed as she revealed.

"What happened?" Jay asked, concerned about his surrogate sister.

"Well, Gaston Jr happened. He made a comment about Ben being part beast." Mal expressed with a worried-filled expression.

"Oh no." Evie quickly get up and wrapped her arms around the girl.

"You have to be strong, Mal. Not only for yourself, also for Ben." Lonnie comforted as she got up to give the girl a hug too.

Not only Evie and Lonnie, Jane, Jays and Carlos also got up to give her a hug, even Doug, Chad and Audrey also gave her some words of support.

"Thanks guys."

Behind them, Heres and Ylma who were having their dinner turned and shared a look before getting up. They returned their still half-full tray and walked out of the dining hall.

At the corner of her eye, Evie was the only one who caught the two girl walking out. She looked at the door for a few seconds before turning to help Mal.

* * *

Woah, Heres started to have feeling for Ben? Seriously, why does all the bad ass girls like him? I don't understand.

 ** _Suddenly, a voice emerged from my computer_**

 ** _Ben: Hey! YOU are the one writing this chapter, you can't pin this on me!_**

 ** _Bella:*started to run away really fast while typing..._**

Next chapter will be all about keeping secrets... You'll have to stay tune to find out what I mean ^_^

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	11. Keeping Secrets

***Author's Note***

Hey guys, first off, MERRY CHRISMAS! According to SG time, its already Christmas morning so this will be my little gift to you guys. Second, I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. I have been having a little of writers block and been really busy with work. And lastly, thank you for all your wonderful reviews. I love them! :)

And Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **A few days later,**

 **Dormitory's Garden – Tuesday Night**

"Alright, let's sit here."

Mal nodded and placed a glass cage, with a small, purple salamander in it, onto an outdoor lounge table. It was Maleficent.

"What are you thinking about, M?" Evie voiced her doubts when she caught a glimpse of Mal's face.

"I'm just worried about mother. She has only grown a few inches ever since the coronation. Do you think I should send her back to the Island so she can become human again?" Mal sighed as she rubbed her finger on the edge of the glass cage while looking at her mother.

The purple salamander suddenly stood up on her hind legs with her two front legs on the side of the glass cage. Its head seemed to shake a little with its small little eyes looking at the purple-haired girl.

"I don't know, Mal It's your choice to make not mine, but we will support your decision no matter what you choose." Evie shook her head and said softly.

"I don't know, she seems to be enjoying her life here. I mean we have all kinds of food that she liked. She will always return back to her cage when I open the door to let her move around. This is not like something she would do, but I am starting to see the trust we never had when we were on the island."

Mal gently wiggled her fingers around the glass cage, and a door magically appeared. She opened it, and the purple salamander started to move towards the bushes. Mal and Evie sat quietly on the bench while looking at where the purple salamander disappeared to for a few minutes before it popped its head from within the bushes to look at them as though it's checking if they're still there.

"Looks like Auradon is starting to rub on your mum." Evie chuckled softly as the purple salamander disappeared again.

Mal chuckled softly with her best friend without any word.

"Mal, I have meant to ask you. Where is the Dragon's Eye? I have never seen it ever since the coronation."

"Well, after mother has turned into a salamander, the sceptre disappeared, but it suddenly appeared on the bed not long after we have moved mother into our room, so I handed it over to Fairy Godmother for safe keeping."

Evie widened her eyes at shock at her best friend. "I thought your mother have cursed the Dragon's eye? Anyone who is not your mum would immediately fall asleep for a thousand years." Evie started to eye her best friend from top to bottom to make sure that she's alright. "Even you have fallen into a coma for like a few minutes after you touched it when we found it at the Forbidden Fortress."

"I don't know." Mal shrugged. "I guess my mum wanted me to keep it for her so when I touched it this time, I did not fall asleep, but Fairy Godmother almost touched it when I asked for her help but luckily a small white mouse accidentally touch it before she could, and the poor thing falls asleep instantly." Mal chuckled at herself when the image returned into her mind.

"Well, long story short. Fairy Godmother has prepared a location for me to keep it, but frankly, I have no idea where to cause Fairy Godmother kind of teleported us to a room and asked me to put the sceptre on a stand."

"Woah. Fairy Godmother used magic? That's big."

"I know, right?" Mal planted a smirk on her face. "Enough about me. Anything new you want to share about your relationship with Doug?"

"Mal!" Evie cried as a suspicious red started to form on her cheeks.

Mal let out a string of laughter when Evie started to smack her arm.

Without them knowing, a bush from a few feet behind the two girls shook for a few seconds before it returned back to normal.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep Courtyard – Wednesday Afternoon**

A black-haired girl was seen walking towards a bench with very quick steps. She was wearing a purple tank top under a black leather jacket with a dark purple mini skirt, black knee-high socks and black leather boots. She rests both her hands on the table, trying to catch a certain couple's attention.

Evie quirked an eyebrow at the black-haired girl and asked, "Can we help you?"

Evie was having a study date with Doug in the courtyard after school before they were interrupted by Heres.

"I have something very important to tell Ben." Heres let out a sign. "I have been looking for him literally everywhere. Do you guys know where he is?"

Doug turned to share a look with his girlfriend, both of them started to have a suspicious feeling.

"Uh…" Doug had stammered for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. "At this time, Ben should be attending to his duties as the King of Auradon and that will be in his room where it's quiet and private."

Her eyes lit up the moment Doug finished.

"Thanks."

Before the two of them could react, the black-haired girl turned on her heels and started running towards the dormitories.

"Should we tell Mal about this?" Doug asked as the two of them looked towards the direction Heres ran.

"Well, it doesn't look very serious." Evie laughed nervously. "Maybe it's best to let Ben tell Mal."

"Yeah, great plan." Doug turned to give her girlfriend a smile before they both tucked her heads into the big books in front of them.

* * *

"Alright, I'm done with there. Jayden, could you pass this to my Dad…"

A knock on the door interrupted Ben before he could continue.

"Please come in."

The door opened to reveal Heres.

"Oh Hi, Heres. What a pleasant surprise? Come in, please." Ben waved lightly to the black-haired girl and gestured her to enter the room.

"Ugh…" Heres stammered as her eyes glanced towards the black-haired boy standing behind Ben's chair before fixing attention back on the King of Auradon.

Jayden smiled politely in return before taking a bow before Ben. "I think Ms Heres wanted to speak to you alone. I'll go fetch our dinner and be back in thirty minutes. Will that be fine with you?" Jayden turned to Heres who nodded her head in return. "I'll be back later, your majesty."

"Thanks, Jayden."

Jayden took another bow before leaving the room.

"Alright," Ben pushed his chair back and stood up to take a seat with Heres by the living room area of the room, "how may I be of service today?"

"Gaston Jr told me some things about Mal that I think you have the right to know."

A worried facial expression started to form on Ben's face.

"What happened?" Ben interrupted.

Heres cleared her throat before continuing, "Gaston Jr told me that Mal's eyes sparked green the other day when he tackled you during Tourney tryouts. It was said that Maleficent's eyes turned devilish green before she turned."

"How is that even possible?" Ben expressed with sarcasm laced in his voice.

Heres gave him a serious look and nodded her head to assure him that she was not kidding, causing Ben's smile to melt back into a worried expression again.

"What happened?"

"Well, according to him, Mal got really mad at him for hurting you and went out of control…"

"I got to talk to Mal about this." Ben interrupted as he stood up to reach for the door.

"No, Ben!" Heres quickly ran after him before he reached the door. "You can't tell Mal. What if she went out of control again? There is no saying if she will really turn into a dragon?"

Ben blinked a few times to let her words sink in.

"What can we do about this? Should I talk to Fairy Godmother?" Ben voiced his doubts.

"Maybe we can help keep a look out on Mal first? Maybe it's just a one-time thing?" Heres said.

Ben turned to look at the photo on his bedside table. It was a picture taken at the enchanted lake during one of their dates.

"I told this to you was to inform you not to cause chaos." Heres supplied with an innocent and sincere face.

Ben let out a sign of defeat.

"Alright, we will keep a look out about this, but if this happens again, I need to talk to Mal and Fairy Godmother about this."

Heres smiled and nodded her head agreement.

Ben gave her a weak smile before turning around and walked towards his desk while rubbing his neck in frustration.

* * *

Sounds of heavy footsteps filled the halls of the boy's dormitory, followed by sounds of banging on the door and …

"Carlos! Jay!"

"Jane?" Carlo said when he opened the door to a heavily panting girl in front of him, with a hand on the wall to hold her balance and the other banging onto the air.

"I… I… I have…" Jane paused and took a deep breath. "I have something… important… to… to … tell… you…" Jane expressed in between breaths.

Carlo quickly wrapped his arm around her shoulder to support her weight as they walked into the room. Carlo pulled a chair back to let her sit down. Jay caught a glimpse of Jane, and he quickly got up to pour a glass of water and handed it over to her.

"Thanks," Jane replied with a weak smile and bent slightly to pour the water into her throat.

"Jane, take a deep breath first. Take your time to catch your breath." Carlos quickly interrupted when he saw his girlfriend was about to speak again.

Jane nodded and took another couple more breaths and slowly the rhythm of her breath started to return back to normal.

Jane let out another deep breath before sitting up to look at the surrogate brothers, "I was on my way to look for Ben to give him something my mum asked me to pass to him when I overheard a conversation between Bens and Heres."

Jay and Carlos shared a look before fixing their eyes at Jane to let her finish.

"Heres told Ben that Mal had an outburst when she went to confront Gaston Jr not long after tackled Ben and broke his arm. Heres said Mal… " Jane took another deep breath, "flashes a pair of devilish _green eyes at him."_

Jay and Carlos widened their eyes in shock at Jane as though she just grew two horns on her head.

"Oh my god…"

"Devilish green?"

Jane gulped the shock and fear Jay and Carlos cause her to have and nodded her head again.

"This is bad…"

"…very bad…"

"… You don't think Mal…"

"…what do you think? It has to be…"

"… …"

"… …"

Jane sat on the chair Carlos pulled back for her with both her hands wrapped around the empty glass while her head followed Jay and Carlos who were both pacing around the room in the opposite direction. Her face was filled with shock, fear and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Jane whispered to herself.

Carlos heard her. He turned around and sat down beside her and looked into her eyes.

Carlos took a deep breath and held it as he spoke, "There was a saying on the island. Maleficent turned into a dragon at the age of 18."

"I thought Maleficent is a fairy?"

"Well yeah, she is," Jay said as he said on the other side of Jane. "Since young, Maleficent had fire abilities. She was often excluded from birthday parties is due to her mishaps with her fire abilities as a child, which was why she hated to be uninvited to party events and at the age of 18, she turned into a dragon."

"It was said that her eyes turned devilish green when she turned into a dragon for the first time," Carlos added.

Jane widened her eyes in shock.

"Are you saying Mal will turn into a dragon?"

Jay and Carlos shared a look. None of them said anything because neither of them knows the answer to that.

"Should we tell mum about this?" Jane asked when she noticed their expression.

Jay gave Jane's suggestion a thought for a few seconds.

"Carlos and I will talk to Evie about this first. Don't tell anyone about this yet, even to your mum. I have faith in Mal. I know she will not turn evil after everything she has done to be with Ben."

Carlos and Jane nodded in unison.

* * *

At the same time, in a far corner of Auradon Prep library, Mal was studying along in the library for her geometry test tomorrow. Only sounds of pencil writing and rubber rubbing can be heard from her table.

Suddenly, a shadow started to appear on her desk. Mal stopped writing and looked up. After catching a glimpse of who is in front of her, she frowned and rolled her eyebrows.

"What do you want?" Mal asked, trying to bottle the disgust and frustration inside her.

Gaston Jr smirked as he slid into the chair opposite Mal.

"Well, hello to you too, Mal."

"What do you want?" Mal repeated her question.

Gaston Jr shrugged at her.

"Nothing, just want to look at my favourite girl."

"In that case, please leave this table. It's taken." Mal rolled her eyes at him again and hissed under her breath.

Gaston smirked deeper.

"I thought this is the library and we can sit anywhere we want?"

Mal took a few deep breath. Without a word, she slowly pushed her chair back and stood up and started to pack her books.

Gaston Jr quirked an eyebrow in confusion before voiced his doubts. "What's wrong?"

"If you don't want to leave, fine, I'll leave." Mal expressed with anger laced in her tone, no longer bothering to bottle her emotions anymore.

"You're done studying? Good, where shall we go? You want to watch a movie or grab a bite or something?" Gaston Jr suggested as his face lit up in excitement.

Mal clenched her fist in anger and veins started to show.

"Gaston Jr, you stay the hell away from me. I will never go out with you. Not today, not tomorrow, not EVER!" Mal _hissed_ through her _clenched_ _teeth._

Mal hugged her books in front of her chest and quickly walked towards the door, not wanting to hear another word from Gaston Jr.

Gaston Jr did not say another word. He just watched Mal practically stomped out of the library with everyone who she came face to face with to give way to let her through and within seconds, Mal was nowhere to be seen in the library.

 _Still as cute as a button._ Gaston Jr thought to himself before he stood up and tucked his hands into his pockets as he walked out the library.

Behind him, everyone else who was staring at them, since Mal hissed at Gaston Jr for the first time, reverted their attention back to their books.

* * *

No spoilers for next week... Hope you guys liked this chapter.

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	12. Suspicious

***Author's Note***

I'm so so sorry for the late update. My posting should be back on track. I'll try to finish the story asap. But I will be working afternoon shift for the next two weeks so there may still be some delay for next chapter, just to lt you guys know in advance :)

And Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **Auardon Prep's Headmistress' Office - Thursday Afternoon**

Thirty minutes after the school bell rang, a dark purple figure walked down the empty halls and towards the Headmistress office.

"Come in." Fairy Godmother's voice submerged from within the room when someone knocked on the door a few times.

"Fairy Godmother." Ylma greeted when she popped her head into the office.

"Ylma, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in, dear." Fairy Godmother smiled and waved her hand to signal Ylma to enter the room. "How may I be of any help?"

"I am here to hand in the homework for Remedial Goodness class. I have just collected the homework from the others as requested."

Ylma slowly deeper into the room and placed a stack of booklets onto the table in between them.

"Oh, right. Thanks, dear." Fairy Godmother flipped the pages of the top booklet to reveal Heres name. She moved the stack of books closer to her before continuing what she was doing before Ylma entered the room.

After a few minutes, Fairy Godmother noticed that Ylma was still standing in front of her.

"Is something wrong, dear one?"

Ylma bit her lower lips and nodded her head hesitantly.

Fairy Godmother frowned when she saw Ylma's facial expression and reaction, worried that the poor girl in front of her was bullied or something bad had happened to her.

"Dear Ylma, you can tell me anything. It's ok."

Ylma looked at Fairy Godmother innocently before reaching into her pocket…

* * *

Once again, the sounds of heavy footsteps filled the hallways of the boys' dormitory. A dark purple blur dashed down the hallways and stopped in front of a particular door and followed by the sound of fist banging on the door …

"Woah!"

Within a split second, the purple figure disappeared followed by a loud bang.

* * *

Heres quickly turned around after she closed the door behind her. She then closed her eyes and started to mumble some words under her breath. Within a few seconds, a green and purple shield once again started to form around them.

"Did you get the location?" Heres asked as she walked over to Ylma.

The LeGume Twins instantly followed Heres and moved over to Ylma. The four of them were now sitting around the round table in the LeGume Twins' room.

Ylma flashed her best sly smile she could give and nodded.

"Well?" Heres asked after waiting for a few minutes. "Where is it?"

"Oh, right! Sorry." Ylma gasped as she bended down to find the map of Auradon among a stack of paper which was originally on the table. She examined the map for a few seconds before pointing at one of the towers at the far corner of the Auradon Prep. "Here is where Fairy God mother kept the scepter along with many forbidden magical objects."

Gaston Jr bended down to examine the surroundings of said tower, "Cool! When do we make our move?"

"We will make our move on Saturday morning since school will early on Friday for the celebration of Cinderella's birthday at Charming Castle and everyone in school was invited for an overnight party. What do you guys think?"

The LeGume twins shared a look and gave her a nod.

"Sounds like a wicked plan."

* * *

 **Chipotle Mexican Grill – Thursday Afternoon**

Chad and Lonnie along with Jay and Audrey were already sitting at their usual spot when Doug and Evie entered the restaurant. The waitress recognised them immediately and without any further clarification, she directed them to their table which was located at a far corner of the restaurant where they can have their privacy and at the same time, they get a good view of the whole restaurant.

"Where is Ben and Mal? I thought you two was supposed to meet up with them?" Jay asked as he tilted his head to look behind their shoulders to find that no one was there.

"Well, we were." Doug pulled out Evie's chair and in return Evie gave him a sweet smile before sitting down and reverting her attention back to her surrogate brother.

"Ben had some last minute king duties to attend to immediately, as usual." Evie rolled her eyes at the back of her head. "Anyway, Mal doesn't want to leave him behind so she has decided to accompany Ben but she promise to call and meet up with us later if Ben managed to finish early which I doubt will happen. It's really getting harder to separate the two of them once they meet up. Ever since the Carnival…"

Jay chuckled and shook his head as he watched his surrogate sister complain about the young King of Auradon stealing her BFF.

"Evie." Doug tapped his girlfriend's knee gently as he knew his girlfriend can go on all day about the topic but there is something more important right now to tell their friends.

Evie turned to his boyfriend with fury eyes as though she was about to burst for interrupting her speech about not having her BFF to herself at all.

Doug quickly gave her look before she says anything, causing Evie to give him a puzzled look before her face lit up upon realizing what he was trying to say.

Evie turned to the other and said, "Oh, right. Doug and I were having our study date yesterday when Heres barge right in and started asking for Ben. We find this very unusual, I mean it's not like Heres to look for someone like that."

"Come to think about it, I did saw Heres running into Ben's room not long after school ended yesterday." Chad added.

"You guys don't think…"

"Hey guys, sorry we're late."

Carlos interrupted before Lonnie could finish with Jane behind him.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jane asked as Carlos pulled out her chair.

"Chad just told us that he saw Heres running into Ben's room earlier." Jay said.

"Yeah, I saw Heres in Ben's room a few times this week too when I was bringing some documents that required his attention from my mom." Jane nodded in agreement.

"Looks like Gaston Jr is not the only problem we have here. I just hope that Gaston the Third and Ylma will not be an issue too." Evie signed.

Everyone around the table shared worried looks as they started to eat their dinner quietly.

* * *

 **Heres and Ylma's Dormitory – Early Friday Afternoon**

"Hi, Ylma." Evie greeted when the door opened.

It's time for her weekly meeting with Ylma but she also had to attend Cinderella's birthday party with her friend later that evening so right after school ended, she quickly returned to her lockers to keep her books before making her way back to the dormitories.

"Hi, come in." Ylma greeted her with a small smile before taking a step back to let her enter the room.

Ylma only had one class this morning so therefore she had returned to her room to do her homework while waiting for the blue-haired girl to arrive.

"Alright, do you need any help on your homework or anything?"

Evie slowly deeper into the room and towards the table where a few open books were seen as she removed her dark blue leather jacket, revealing the light blue cocktail sparkly dress underneath. She draped the leather jacket over the back of her chair before taking a seat in it.

"I do have some question about my biology homework that I was hoping you could help me with." Ylma nodded before reaching out to grab her homework.

"Sure, let me take a look at it. I'll help if I can."

For the next hour, Evie helped Ylma with her homework for some of the classes that they do not take on the Island as they don't have the resources Auradon Prep has.

"Alright, anything else you needed my help on?" Evie asked politely, for the fourth time.

Finally, Ylma replied her with a simple nod of her head.

"That's all for this week. Thanks, Evie."

"You're welcome." Evie smiled.

"So how is it in Auardon Prep? Anyone giving you a hard time?"

Ylma started to pack her books when she heard Evie. She paused and turned to the blue haired girl.

"Well sort off. I mean they are really nice and all but at time I feel like they're…"

"Afraid?" Ylma gave her a small nod. "I know what you mean, even I feel the same way when I hand out with some of my classmates. Even Mal, Jays and Carlos felt that about some of the students too. Just give it some time, I'm sure that that will come around eventually. Don't let them interfere on your path to who you are meant to be." Evie gave the brown-haired girl a pat on her shoulders, hoping to help her feel better.

"Afraid of you? I mean being afraid of Mal and Jay, I understand. But you and Carlos is like one of the nicest kids on the Island, well at least the nicest you can be when you're on the Isle of the Lost. I mean even Mal's eyes still turned devilish green at times…"

"Turned green? Who told you that?" Evie frowned as she interrupted.

"Oh, the twins of course. After the accident with Gaston Jr during Carlos party, I believe the twins are the only ones that make Mal go 'pop', well specifically Gaston Jr." Ylma chuckled softly as the memory of when she saw the twins said something beyond stupid and cause Mal to burst at them came into mind again.

"What happened during the party? Mal only told me that she had a disastrous time when she was talking to Gaston Jr during Carlos party but she would never go into details no matter how many times I try to force the truth out of her."

Ylma bit her lower lip and nodded slightly. "Well sort of, I only saw the after events of what happened."

"What did you see at the party?"

"Um." Ylma gulped.

"It's ok, you can tell me. I will not say a word to anyone." Evie comforted as she extended a hand out to pat the brown-haired girl's hand.

"Alright, I saw Mal walking out of the closet that she pushed you into with Gaston Jr behind her and Gaston Jr tried to kiss her after that but Mal punched him in the stomach before he could touch her." Ylma took a deep breath and continued," and after Mal stomped off, I saw Gaston Jr smirking to himself with his eyes sparked with excitement just like when he saw a full table of his favourite food."

Ylma let out a heavy sigh when she finished. She really hoped that she did not spill any beans of her crush on the older LeGume twin. She felt like pinching herself for falling for someone she knew she would not have any future with but she just can't help it. She really hoped she could reverse time so she could prevent herself from ever meeting the LeGume twins on her first field trip to one of the abandoned fortresses on the Isle of the Lost for their Surviving Skills class.

While Ylma was lost in her thoughts, Evie was also lost in her own thoughts. Fortunately for Ylma, the blue-haired girl was wondering why Mal was in the closet as she distinctly remembered that the door was closed behind her when she was pushed into the closet. When she was finding her way out, she also didn't remember hearing any sound behind her.

Was Mal trying to let her out? Or she was trying to make her run towards the door so she could slam the door at her face? Or … Or … Or ….

Evie was so overwhelmed by her thoughts that she started to have a headache, she knew she needed to talk to Mal about this as soon as possible but she first need to talk to Mal about her eyes turning devilish green.

Without a second thought, the blue-haired girl pushed her chair back and stood up before reaching out to grab her jacked. She then started to run for the door.

"I see you tomorrow, Ylma."

Those were her last words before she disappeared out of the door. Ylma stared at her closed door, stunned by the sudden disappearance of the blue-haired girl.

* * *

"MAL!"

Mal was laying on her stomach on her bed in her purple lace insert peplum top and black ripped skinny jeans as she hummed a random tone with her hand drawing a picture of the Summer Castle when a blue figure barging into the room.

"What's wrong?" Mal chuckled softly as she sat up to look at her panting best friend.

"Ylma told me that your eyes turned devilish green multiple times." Evie's words instantly wiped the smile on the purple-haired girl away. "Why didn't you tell me any of this? Mal? We are a family. You should at least tell us."

Mal let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her forehead, feeling frustrated and embarrassed. She is feeling frustrated as this was the kind of conversion she knew she would be having if she told them and feeling embarrassed as this was not the way she wanted her best friend to find out.

"Mal?" Evie whispered softly after not getting any response from her best friend after waiting for two minutes.

"Evie." Mal took a deep breath. "I am so sorry that I did not tell you guys earlier, I was really scared when my eyes turned without my control, it was totally unintentional and it worried me as you know my mother turned when she was 18."

Mal looked down at her hands as Evie reached out to hold her hand to give her some support. Mal looked up and Evie immediately flashed her best encouraging smile she could give.

"Thanks Evie. I am really worried that if I really turned... what will happen? I'm really afraid that if I really lose control and turned, I would hurt you guys. That is the last thing I ever wanted is to hurt you, Ben, Jay and Carlos. Mainly because I know that even if I turned, you guys will never rest until you guys managed to turn me back and that's what worries me most."

"Oh, Mal!" Evie instantly wrapped her arms around her best friend's shoulder. "You never have to worry that you might hurt us. We will always be here for you no matter what happen."

"Thanks, E."

The smile returned back on Mal's lips as she let her best friend go.

"But don't worry, E. I went to Fairy Godmother when my eyes turned green for the second time, she promised me she will help me look through her spell books to help me look for a solution to prevent me turning or at least to help understand my abilities better. Can you keep this a secret from Ben, Jay and Carlos first? I don't want to worry them."

Evie nodded. "But I will be coming with you to meet Fairy Godmother when she's done." Mal was about to say something so she quickly put out a finger to her with the other hand on her hips, looking like a tea pot. "If you try to stop me, I'll just walked out this dorm room and marched towards the boys' dorm rooms to tell Ben, Jay and Carlos this instant and let them decide on what to do with you."

Mal eyed her best friend before nodding her head, admitting defeat as she knows Evie will never take no for an answer so might as well just go with it.

Evie smiled and nodded in satisfaction.

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter.

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	13. Come Back to Me

***Author's Note***

Alright, It has been a super busy week for me cause I'm working night shifts plus I will be going on a short holiday trip to Hong Kong with my mom for a very special celebration. I will be away from April 1st to April 6th, just fyi to you guys. Enough about my boring little me, in this chapter, there will two special guess star.

And Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **Castle Beast – Saturday Afternoon**

After the party at Charming Castle, Mal returned back to Castle Beast with Ben and his parents while Evie, Jay and Carlos stayed overnight as per Queen Cinderella and King Charming's invitation. Mal wanted to stay with her friends but Ben had a video conference with General Li from the Imperial Palace so she decided to join Ben, hoping to have some alone time with Ben since all their friends will be at Charming Castle for the weekend.

After Ben finished his video conference, he quickly made his way to the dining room where he was sure that Mal and his parents would be.

"Oh my god!? Ben really did that?"

Mal's voiced emerged from within the room, followed by a string of Ben's favourite music in the world – Mal's laughter, when he saw a palace servant pushing a trolley with plates of silverware. Dish cover were placed on all the plates to keep the food warm.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Everyone in the room snapped their head towards the door and noticed their young King standing by the door with a warm smile on his face. Mal stood up from her seat and ran over to give her King a hug after not seeing him for almost twelve hours.

"Well, hello to you too, love." Ben instantly wrapped her arms around his purple-haired half-fairy fiancé as he leaned down to kiss her temple.

Adam and Belle remained seated as they look over the young couple before turning to each other and reaching a hand out to their soulmate. They are truly happy that their son found his true love and best friend, just like they did with each other. Adam raised his hand before bending down to plant a kiss on the back of her hand.

Even the palace servants could feel the love, not only between their former King and Queen but also from their current King and his future Queen.

"Alright, what were you guys talking about earlier?" Ben asked while pulling out Mal's chair for her.

Adam gave his son a sly smile in return, causing Ben to felt like a thunder just hit the back of his head and he was wrong, this was much worse than that.

"Your mother and I are telling Mal how you would like to wear your mother's favourite scarf around your neck while running around the Castle screaming 'Here comes the Mighty Beangermint to the rescue!'."

"Dad," Ben groaned, running his hands over his face.

"Pfft!" Mal snorted before bursting out into laughter, "Hahaha… Mighty Beangemint? Hahahaha…."

"I was five." Ben complained.

"Hahahaha….." Mal continued laughing while picking up her napkin to wipe away the tears due to her laughing so hard.

Adam and Belle just sat at their seat as they watched as their son continually tried without success to stop their future daughter-in-law from laughing.

* * *

"Ker-chang…"

Out of a sudden, sound of silverware dropping on to the floor filled the room, followed by Ben standing up from his seat, knocking his chair onto the floor, with his fist banging onto the table violently. His eyes darken as he started to breathe heavily, even his veins started to show.

"Ben!" "Son!"

Adam and Belle quickly pushed their chair back and ran to their son but Mal was faster, even the palace servants ran from different corners of the room to help hold down the young King.

"Rawr!"

After a fierce struggle, Adam along with some of the male palace servants were able to grab onto Ben's arm without him breaking free. In front of them stood Mal with her hand over her mouth in shock with tears starting to form at the edge of her eyes. Belle had her arms wrapped around her future daughter-in-law's waist, hoping to calm not only herself but also her future daughter-in-law down as they watched Ben clenching his teeth and growling at them while giving them deadly stares as though he wanted to eat them alive.

Mal slowly walked towards him, step by step, and when she was standing in front of him, she cupped her hands around his face as Adam and the palace servants tightened their grip on him to prevent him from hurting her.

"Ben it's me. Mal." Mal whispered softly.

"Grrr…" Ben growled even louder at her as he began to twitch his nose and show his teeth.

Belle turned her back and looked away, no longer able to bear seeing her son like this. She wrapped her arms around her body before bending down to sob, with her hand around her mouth.

"You gotta show me that you're only ever gonna be mine. Don't want to go another minute even without you. Cause if your heart just isn't in it, I don't know what I'd do." Mal swallowed the huge lump in her throat after reciting the lyrics of the song Ben sang to her to declare his love for her after giving him the love-spelled chocolate chip cookie, "I will always be yours, Ben. Please come back to me."

His eyes started to dilute and his breath started slowed down as he stopped struggling. After blinking his eyes for a few times, he mumbled, "Mal?"

"Ben!" Mal blubbered.

Her arms wrapped around his neck instantly while Adam and the palace servants loosen their grip to give the young couple some space.

Ben wrapped his arms around her waist loosely, still not sure of what had happened that causes the sudden exploding of affection from his fiancé.

After hugging him for a few minutes, Mal loosen her grip around his neck before wiped her tears and looking into his eyes and announced, "You need to see a doctor. Now!"

* * *

"Mal, I'm sure Ben will be fine." Belle reassured for the tenth time after looking up to find her future daughter-in-law standing by the stove. She was stirring the chicken soup with a ladle while looking into space.

Unlike the previous nine times, Mal did not reply. Belle let out a sign. She pushed the chopping board in front of her with a half chopped chicken towards Mrs Potts before turning to the sink to wash her hands. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the empty shell by the stove.

"Belle?" Mal gasped in shock when her spirit returned back to her body.

"Mal Dear, I know you are worried about Ben but you have to take care of yourself too." Belle tucked Mal's now-long purple hair behind her ears and away from the fire which was only an inch away from the naked fire under the pot.

Mal looked down and instantly noticed what she meant before looking up to reply a weak smile.

"Alright, why don't we let Mrs Potts and Chief Bouche continue cooking the chicken soup for Ben while you and I have some tea by the fireplace to have a little mother and daughter talk?"

* * *

"RAWR!"

A loud roar emerged from the second level of the palace when Mal and Belle walked out of the kitchen. They shared a quick glance at each other before running up the stairs.

"Ben!"

"MAL, No!" Adam quickly held the purple-haired girl's shoulder just as she was about to bolt into the room. He saw his wife was just a few steps behind her.

"What happened?" Mal tried to struggle for a few seconds before resting on Belle's chest when she felt two skinny arms wrapped around her shoulder.

Adam shared a look with his wife before letting out a heavy sigh, "I was with the Royal Physician Dr Light when Ben lost control again. We tried to calm him down but he got worst. Cogsworth called in some reinforcements from San Fransokyo."

"Baymax?" Belle blurted out the name of the first person she could think of.

Adam nodded. "He's with Ben now. Hiro is helping them now."

"Don't worry, Mal. Ben will be fine, we will be with you no matter what happens." Belle comforted as she rubbed her arm gently.

"Belle is right. Mal, we are a family now. We will always be here for you. You are no longer alone." Adam reached down to wrap his arms around his wife and his future daughter-in-law. "I know Jay, Evie and Carlos have been your surrogate siblings but never forget that you will have me and Belle. You two are now engaged, this will not be the only problem you will face as a couple. There will be more in future and you will have us with you." Adam patted the back of her head gently as he spoke.

"Thanks, Adam. That really means a lot to…"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, your majesty."

Adam, Belle and Mal turned to find a tall, slender, fair skin boy with slightly messy black hair and brown eyes standing by the doorway of Ben room.

Behind him stood a squishy white plush-like vinyl robot with stout limbs and long arms with four fingers on each hand. He had black dot eyes and small badge-like slot on his chest.

"Hiro, thank you for coming to Auradon under such short notice." Belle looked over to Hiro and smiled politely.

"The pleasure is ours. We are just on our way to the Domes when we received your call." Hiro walked out of the room with Baymax closing the door behind them.

"How is Ben?"

Hiro turned to the robot behind him and nodded his head towards the former King and Queen.

Baymax nodded at Hiro before turning his robot head to the former King and Queen. "I have done a scan on King Benjamin. I have given his majesty a clean bill of health."

Mal frowned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive, Ms Mal. Baymax have done a full check on King Benjamin a hundred and twenty times."

Mal widened her eyes in shock. This was not the first time she heard that her fiancé is of perfect health. If Ben is not sick, what is causing him to go Beast?

"Thank you, Hiro and Baymax. We will not hold you two here any longer, please let Cogsworth send you two out. Do feel free to drop by Auradon in the future."

"Sure, we will be glad to visit Auradon during my school vacation. We will be in touch. Thanks in advance, your majesty." Hiro and Baymax took a bow before following Cogsworth.

* * *

"Is that a robot?" Mal voiced out her concerns after Hiro and Baymax disappeared around the corner.

"That will be yes, Mal dear." Belle chuckled softly, finally feeling relieved after hearing that Ben had gotten a clean bill of health.

"They are from San Fransokyo? Is that like on the other side of the globe?" Mal recalled learning about this city during geography.

"Auradon U it's a sister school in San Fransokyo which was where Tadashi, Hiro's brother, created Baymax five years ago. Unfortunately, Tadashi died in a tragic accident and Hiro took over his brother's role as Baymax caretaker." Adam opened the room to Ben's room to let the two ladies in first before closing the door behind him. "I believe you heard about the team Big Hero Six?"

Mal walked into the room and nodded her head at Adam.

"Hiro and Baymax are both members of the team. Well, Hiro is the engineer of the team and Baymax is the physician of the team…"

The view of Ben sleeping on his bed stopped Adam halfway. His face was pale with white lips and his hair was messy. Ben looked just like a broken doll that was being sewed back together.

Mal covered mouth with her palm in shock as she started to tear up. She slowly walked to her sleeping King and sat beside him carefully, not to wake him up. She reached down with her other arm to tuck his messy hair behind his ear. She felt a warm embrace behind her. Instantly, she knew it was Belle.

"You have to be strong for Ben, Mal." Adam whispered while he reached down to pat her shoulder.

"I know, Adam. Can I take care of Ben for the rest of the day?" Mal swallowed the big lump in her throat as she asked softly, her voice breaking as her bottom lip began to quiver.

Belle shared a worried look with her husband whom gave her a nod. "We will be outside if you need us." Belle rubbed Mal's arm gently for a few times before turning around to her husband.

Adam reached out for his wife's hand. He knew that Mal was not the only one on the edge of breaking down because of his son, he knew his wife needed him to be strong for the both of them and also for Mal. He knew it's time to ask Fairy Godmother about this.

* * *

 **Mal and Evie's Dormitory – Sunday Evening**

"Mal!"

Evie got up from her bed and ran towards to give the tired looking girl a hug. Evie and Carlos who were also in the room with her also stood up from the floor to wrap their arms around their surrogate sisters.

Mal returned back to Auradon Prep since she will have school the next day. Adam and Belle insisted it after seeing that Mal hadn't eaten anything or had anything to drink except taking care of Ben for the whole day.

"How is Ben?" Evie asked softly as she held her best friend's hand and walked back to her bed.

"Weak." Mal bit her lip as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Oh no. Mal." Evie instantly wrapped her arms around her.

"Mal, you have to take care of yourself too." Jay reached up to hold his surrogate sister's hand.

Carlos who was sitting beside him on the floor also reached up to pat Mal's knee, even Dude walked over to licked her leg to comfort her.

"I'm sorry to burst like that." Mal slowly took a deep breath to soften her tone.

"Mal, we are a family. We are no longer on the Island. Our parents are not here to scold us for being weak so you no longer have to hold back your emotion around us. We will always be here for you." Jay scolded softly at his surrogate sister.

He had been friends with Mal the longest among the four of them. Mal had always been more than just a friend to him. He knew what Mal have been through that Evie and Carlos do not know. It really hurts to see his friend and surrogate sister trying to hide the fact that she is worried about her boyfriend. He has seen how the two are when they are with each other, Ben really helped Mal to open up a lot in the past year and he was really thankful for it.

"Thanks Jay." Jay's words drew a small smile on her face.

"It's not Ben's health that I am worried about." Evie, Jay and Carlos turned to look at Mal, all were stunned and shocked by her words. "I think Ben may be spelled or cursed."

"What makes you think that?"

Mal turned to her best friend and nodded before telling her surrogate siblings about what Dr Ann and Baymax told her.

Evie, Jay and Carlos shared a look.

"What do you plan to do?" Jay voiced out his doubts.

"What can we do to help?" Evie added.

"We will be here with you whenever you need us, Mal." Carlos reassured her.

Mal turned to look at her friends. _This is my family._ Mal felt the stone on her chest have disappeared. Now, she had Ben, Evie, Jay, Carlos and also Adam and Belle. She really felt like at that moment she was not alone. She smiled and exhaled a sigh before reaching down.

"I have a plan…"

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter. As for the plan, it will only be elaborated in the last few chapters.

What do you guys think about the appearance of Hiro and Baymax?

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	14. Evil Plan Revealed!

***Author's Note***

Hey all, it's April 4th in HK and SG and also a very special day for me so I was thinking a little gift from little me to you all.

I have somthing very **serious** to ask you guys, a guest review triggered me to wonder if my story, particularly Chapter 9, was unfit for young readers? Please let me know if there is any vulgar or cursed words not suitable for T ratings. Cause of my upbringing, I don't say many vulgar words in my daily life. And Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **LeGume twins' Dormitory – Monday after School**

"What do you guys want now?" Gaston Jr rolled his eyes and grumbled when he opened the door to Jay and Carlos.

"Well, hello to you too," Jay said, sarcastically.

Jay and Carlos walked into the room to where Gaston the Third was laying on his bed with his leg still in a cast, but the bandage on his arm have been removed.

"How are your arm and leg?" Carlos asked.

"Doc said my hand only had a sprint, so it's fine now, but I broke my tibia in my right leg, so I will still need to be in a cast for at least another few weeks."

"Well, thanks to your so call King, we have to be stuck in this freaking room for weeks." Gaston Jr crossed his arms over his chest and complained. "It's so boring in here. Plus you have all these stupid rules about being good. What a buzzkill!"

Since Gaston the Third was not willing to stay at the infirmary, Fairy Godmother has given permission Gaston Jr to missed lessons so he could take care of his younger brother.

"Hey! You little pathetic buffoon!" Jay snapped with his finger pointed at the older LeGume twin. "The rules are there to keep us safe. Some of them may be a little overboard, but they are reasonable, not senseless."

"Jay's right, guys!" Carlos added. "There may be no rules on the island but do you really feel free like you can do anything there without the fear of getting one of your parents' disappointment speech or being called as a disappointing child that they wish they never had?" The LeGume twins stared at him quietly with an emotionless expression. "My point exactly."

"We are lucky that we have gotten a chance to prove that we are not our parents or being labelled at whose kid. We are given a choice to make our own label here, and all you two brats can think of is having your so call 'fun'? You might as well just pack your bags and run back to the island to you father if you feel that Auradon is not right for you."

With that, Jay turned around and walked out of the room with Carlos closed behind.

The LeGume twins just remained still in their positions as they watched the two former villain kids walked out of the room with Carlos closing the door behind them. They continued to stare at the closed door for a few minutes before turning to each other.

"He's right, you know?" Gaston the Third spoke up.

"Whatever." Gaston Jr just rolled his eyes before turning around to lay down on his bed.

That night, Jay and Carlos's words were being run on repeat in their mind and for the first time ever, they started to re-think what they want their label to be. Do they really want to be labelled as their father's sons or be something more?

* * *

"Hey, guys." Heres opened the door and entered the room with Ylma behind her.

The LeGume twins were still in the same positions since that morning when Jay and Carlos came over to check up on them.

After Heres had put down her bag on the chair, she realised the LeGume twins did not move an inch, so she walked towards the foot of Gaston Jr's bed and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Dude?"

Heres quirked an eyebrow and tilted her head towards Ylma who in returned shrugged her shoulders. Heres turned back to Gaston Jr and smirked.

"Ouch!" Gaston Jr jumped off the bed in shock with Gaston the Third jumping a little from his bed, taken by surprise from his elder brother's sudden scream.

"Heres! What was that for?" Gaston Jr demanded when he saw Heres standing at the foot of his bed with her left hand on her hip. Looking closer, he saw a needle in her right hand, and a smirked being painted onto her face. "And did you seriously carry a needle around everywhere you go?"

Behind her, Ylma was giggling with her hands covering her mouth to hold back her laughter.

"Serves you right for daydreaming like a spoilt and ungrateful brat." Heres snorted before keeping the needle that she used to poke his toe. "And yes, I do."

"Alright, we need to talk about what happened on Saturday," Heres announced as she turned around on her heel to the table.

"We are at the right location. I am sure of it." Ylma reassured.

"I know, Ylma. We saw Ursula's Necklace, the box of Captain Hook's hooks and the pandora's box there. That must be the correct location but why can't we find it there."

"Heres, we have looked around the room for twelve hours straight, and that was only twenty feet by twenty feet room, and there was a total of four of us. You seriously think that with that amount of time, we will not be able to locate the sceptre? That's preposterous." Gaston the Third snorted and rolled his eyes at the black-haired girl.

"And you seriously think that the sceptre will be found that easily? This is Maleficent's sceptre we are talking about, for god's sake. Are you that naïve to think that the sceptre will be just sitting in the middle of the room waiting for you to just stroll right in and grab it?" Heres expressed with anger and annoyance laced in her voice.

Gaston the Third was about to snap at the black-haired girl when Gaston Jr patted his shoulder and shook his head at him. Gaston the Third then closed his half-opened mouth.

Gaston Jr eyed his younger brother to ensure he has calmed down before turning to the black-haired girl, "Alright, what do you plan to do next?"

"Ylma." Ylma looked up from the map of Auradon Prep to her best friend. "Did Fairy Godmother say anything else as to how to find the sceptre?"

"Not that I could recall off." Ylma shook her head.

Gaston the Third slammed the table and stood up, "That's enough! She is lying. Fairy Godmother will never have told her the location of the sceptre."

"Gaston." Gaston Jr hissed under his breath.

Heres eyed the younger LeGume twin for a few seconds before turning to her best friend, "Ylma. Tell them what really happened at Fairy Godmother's office?"

Ylma nodded her head.

* * *

 _~~ Flashback ~~_

 ** _Auradon Prep's Headmistress' Office - Thursday Afternoon_**

 _"Is something wrong, dear one?" Fairy Godmother asked after noticing that Ylma was still in the room._

 _Ylma bit her lower lips and nodded her head hesitantly._

 _Fairy Godmother frowned when she saw Ylma's facial expression and reaction, worried that the poor girl in front of her was bullied or something bad has happened to her._

 _"Dear Ylma, you can tell me anything. I will do everything I can to help you."_

 _Ylma looked at Fairy Godmother innocently before reaching into her pocket to grab a small book and placed it in front of Fairy Godmother._

 _"What's this, my dear?" Fairy Godmother asked as she flipped opened the cover of the book to some writing._

 _"It's my dad's spell book. I was hoping that you could help me figure out who this belongs to."_

 _"Did your mother gave it to you?"_

 _"I found it laying around the house one day. I have always been curious about magic. My mother only told me that my father was a wizard from a faraway land…" Ylma quickly held her breath when she saw Fairy Godmother flipping to the third page of the book._

 _Slowly a gas was being realised from the spell book without Fairy Godmother noticing it as the gas was of a very light blue colour which was also the colour of the spell book. Fairy Godmother's expression started turned blank and looked up to Ylma._

 _"Fairy Godmother?" Ylma voiced in concerned._

 _"Yes, master." Fairy Godmother's voice becomes husky and muscular._

 _The light blue gas actually a hypnotising gas that Heres made with the liquid that she took from her father's office. It will hypnotise the subject depending on the amount of dose given with no trace being left behind, and the subject will be prone to do or say whatever he or she was requested to by the person who spelt them._

 _"Do you know where is Maleficent's sceptre?" Ylma asked carefully._

 _"Yes."_

 _"Where is it?"_

 _"In a tower of Auradon Prep."_

 _"Which tower?" Fairy Godmother just stared at her blankly. "Mark the location of the tower where Maleficent's sceptre is kept on this map." Ylma rephrased her question. She quickly moved the books on the desk aside to reveal a Map of U.S.A that Fairy Godmother used as a desk map._

 _Fairy Godmother moved her eyes down slowly, and after looking at the map stiffly for a few second, she slowly raised her hand and pointed at one of the towers at the far corner of Auradon Prep._

 _Ylma bent down to examine the map before moving the books on the desk back to their original position._

 _Just as she was about to ask more questions, Fairy Godmother's facial expression softened as she blinked a few times. Ylma knew that her time is up, so she quickly stepped a few feet back to where she was standing before._

 _"Fairy Godmother? Are you ok?" Ylma asked, innocently. "Is there something wrong with the spell book?"_

 _Fairy Godmother shook her head few times before looking up to Ylma with a warm smile, "I'm fine, my dear. I must have overworked myself." Fairy Godmother picked up the blue book in front of her and showed her a few blank pages. "Some of the pages are missing or just blank. This spell book seems to be protected by a spell. Will it be fine if I keep this book for a few days so I can help you identify your father's identity?"_

 _"Really? You would help me do that?" Ylma's eyes lit up in excitement._

 _Fairy Godmother chuckled softly, "It's my pleasure, my dear one."_

 _Ylma bent down to wrap her arms around Fairy Godmother to give her a hug._

 _"Thank you so much, Fairy Godmother."_

 _"You're welcome, Ylma." Fairy Godmother smiled and patted her shoulder to calm her down._

 _Ylma let the older woman go before smiling shyly at Fairy Godmother. She slowly turned around and headed for the door. She walked slowly down the hallway until she was distanced from Fairy Godmother's office before she started to pick up her pace and ran towards the LeGume's twins' dormitory._

 _~~ Flashback Ends~~_

* * *

"…And I was the one who created the hypnotising with my dad's spell book which he gave to me before we left the island." Heres waved a black leather cover book with a symbol of Dr Facilier's symbol on it.

"Heres, will you be able to create another dose of the gas so we can get more information."

"I only managed to find ingredients for creating a small dose of the gas."

Heres, Ylma and the LeGume twins shared a look, and all let out a heavy breath at the same time.

This is not looking good for them.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep – Tuesday Afternoon**

"Alright, class. Flip your book to page 82 for today's lesson. The adventures of Jim Hawins." Mr Hansmer announced after writing the chapter title on the blackboard.

"Jim Hawins was one of the luckiest men. It was not because of what he had but because of what he had discovered. He has discovered the Portal to a whole new race, it was an experience no one else has had before. He…."

"Portal?" Heres repeated as she looked down to start read through the chapter to know more about the 'Portal'.

Heres widened her eyes in shock as she read on about Jim Hawkins' adventures.

Heres turned to her best friend sitting on her right and gave her a look who in returned smiled and nodded her head.

Behind them, Mal caught the interactions between Heres and Ylma. Mal turned and shared a look with Evie.

"Something is wrong," Mal whispered.

"I agree. We need to talk to the guys, stat." Evie nodded in reply as she took out her phone to text their surrogate brothers.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ylma had Chemistry with Gavin and Liv. Since Gaston the Third have not recovered from his injury, Mr Delay has temporarily assigned Liv to work with Gavin and Ylma until Gaston the Third returned back to class.

"Ylma?"

The brown-haired girl, wearing a dark pink short-sleeve half buttoned-up shirt with a white tank top underneath and black leather skirt turned to find her blonde partner looking at her, with a slight pink on his cheeks.

"Err, will you be going to the annual tea party this Sunday?" Ylma tilted her head and looked at him blankly. "You know the annual tea party that my mum and Uncle Tarrant host. Liv and I will be helping out. You and your friends should come."

"Annual tea party?" Ylma repeated. Gavin and Liv, who just went to return their lab equipment, nodded. "A party just for drinking tea? Don't that sound kind of meaningless?"

"Oh, course not." Liv gave Gavin a knowing look before turning her eyes back to the brown-haired girl. "Every year, Aunt Alice and my dad will select a date to plan an annual tea party where they invite everyone from all over the world to come together and have some tea." She paused and rolled her eyes. "Huh. Comes to think about it, this is kind of meaningless…"

"Liv. The annual tea party is not a party to have some tea." Gavin interrupted. "My mum told me that everyone in the world has a purpose and also their responsibilities to attend to that sometimes we tend to forget that we need to take a break and have some tea and also meet up with friends. There will not be a better excuse to have a break and catch up with your friends when you know that you will be the only one working while everyone will be having fun?"

"Woah, I never expect that the tea party we have every year was so important. That explains why my dad always insist that I need to wear the mini hat he made me." Subconsciously, Liv raised her hand to touch the tiny top hat on her head. "But I still prefer the hats I made, my hats had my personality in it."

Ylma giggled while Gavin just smiled and shook his head at his best friend slash surrogate sister.

"So what do you say, Ylma? Please come. I will even make a hat just for you." Liv put her hands together and pouted.

"I would love to. Let me inform the others about this later." Ylma smiled shyly and nodded.

"Yes!" Liv cheered and raised her right hand to high-five Gavin, causing Mr Delay to clear his throat while giving them warning stares. Liv sticks out her tongue mischievously while Ylma and Gavin chuckled softly before they returned back to their experiment.

* * *

Just to let u guys know, I'll be returning to Singapore on Wednesday.

No spoilers for next chapter, most likely will be posted next week.

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	15. Tea Party in Underland

***Author's Note***

Hey all, it's been a long week for me and I finally have the time to post the next chapter.

just wanna let u you guys know that the part about Alice and Wonderland is sort of a mashed up version of the movie 'Alice in the Wonderland' (2010) and the tv series 'Once upon a time in Wonderland'.

Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants : Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **Unknown Location of Auradon Prep – Saturday Morning**

A small cloud of smoke appeared in the middle of the room, and within a split second, Heres appeared in the room alone without her best friend and the LeGume twins behind her.

Since everyone is busy getting ready or helping out for the tea party in Wonderland tomorrow, Heres knew this will be the perfect timing to make her trip her again. She started to study the small room carefully, slowly examining the books and artefacts and even the candles and lamp on the wall.

After trying for a few minutes, she is starting to lose patient, so she closed her eyes and mumbled a spell under her breath.

When she re-opened her eyes again, there were small little footprints glowing on the floor. Out of all the footprints, Heres noticed a pattern of the footprints facing a wall. She looked up at the wall and noticed that there was a lamp without a light on it.

She slowly walked towards the wall and bent down slightly to examine the lamp in front of her. She raised her hand to pressed light on any parts of the lamp which looked out of the ordinary to her. Just as she was about to move her hand from the tip of the lamp frame, a very small 'click' was heard. Heres face lit up in excitement not long after as she slowing turn the lamp handle clockwise.

A few star-shaped symbols started to appear on the wall. She reached into her bag to pull out the map of Auradon and noticed that the symbols seemed to form a pattern that looked like the USA. She opened her palm and wiggled her fingers. A light blue light started to flicker on of the symbols. She raised her arm towards the pattern on the wall and very carefully followed the pattern on the wall.

Just as she was in her third round around the pattern, one of the hidden symbols started to light up. A small smirk started to curl on her lips. She took a deep breath and continued to wiggle her fingers around the next pattern and within a few seconds, it lit up too. She tried the same thing with the third symbol but it did not work as it did and the previous two symbol lights dimmed a little, and not long later the light went out. She frowned and groaned in frustration before taking a few deep breaths.

After a few tries, she finally managed to get the last symbol to lit one without dimming the other ones. She took a step back when she heard chains pulling up with a clicking sound. The wall in front of her was pushed towards her for an inch before sliding up into a hole in the ceiling.

She eyed the ceiling for a few minutes, and after making sure that it will not fall on her without any notice, she took a step into the room and was instantly amazed by all the forbidden artifices in the room. Along the right side of the room, there was a few magic protected glass sealed showcase-like pedestals with a series of different magical objects that was once used by some of the most dangerous villains from Isle of the Lost on the Heroes and Heroines a few decades ago. Laying inside the pedestals were Jafar's snake staff, Queen La's Staff, Shan Yu's sword and many other belongings which she has not seen before. And stood in the middle of the room was a magic barrel wrapping around Maleficent's Sceptre.

Heres walked towards the barrel and reached into her bag to pull out a pair of gloves that she made of Maleficent's clothing she found from Mal's place on Isle of the Lost. She took her deep breath and closed her eyes as she mumbled a spell, causing her gloves to glow in green for a few second before turning back to its original colour – dark purplish black.

"Set this barrel up for her, cause great rife but give access to the rightful one." She said towards the barrel.

The barrel simmered for a split second and Heres moved her hand into the barrel slowly, and without any disruption, she firmly wrapped her fingers around the sceptre and lifted it slowly before pulling in out of the barrel.

Heres reached into her bag again and pulled out a stone. She lightly clenched it, and it turned into the sceptre. When she opened her fingers, the stone disappeared, and a sceptre appeared on the stand. Heres looked around the room to ensure nothing change before a green smoke starts to engulf her.

Little did she know, a shadow disappeared from the air vent not long after.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep's Dormitory – Late Saturday Morning**

"Mal, I'm fine," Ben complained weakly for the tenth time when Mal tried to help him.

Mal dropped his bags onto the floor and crossed her arms over her chest. Ben gave her his cheesiest smile and shrugged his shoulder at her.

The two of them were now standing at the entrance of Auadron Prep's dormitory. The palace driver had just dropped them off a few minutes ago. Ben have been on medical leave for the past few days, and he has been very weak, but the moment he felt better, he quickly summoned the Royal Physician for a clean bill of health as he knew that he cannot miss the Annual tea party in Wonderland.

Mal continued to stare at him for another few seconds and could no longer stand the King's stubbiest.

"Benjamin Florian. Do you want me to carry you to the hospital to admit you in so people can watch after you or you let me help you? Your choice." Mal said in her sweetest voice, send a chill down the young King's spine.

Ben sucked his lips in an attempt to hold back his laughter and emotions as he reached out to Mal.

"Good choice," Mal responded.

Mal reached down to pick up the bag and slid her arm around her fiancé's waist while he rests his arm on her shoulder. Slowly, step by step, Mal managed to help him up to his room.

"Ugh." Ben let out a sign of relieve when he sat down on his bed.

"Ben, you sure you're fit to be going to the school or even go to the tea party tomorrow? You can barely stand still, let alone entertain anyway at the party." Mal asked as she gave him a glass of warm water to hydrate himself.

Ben took a sip before replying, "I am fine, Mal. Dr Light says that I can go to the party, but I will need to rest for at least five minutes after every hour of walking around and interacting." Ben paused to take a few breaths before continuing, "Besides, tomorrow is the annual tea party, everyone from around the globe will be here. As the King of Auradon, it's my duty to be at the party."

Ben reached out for her hand and looked into her beautiful green eyes and said "Mal, I have you, mum and dad to look out for him. I'm sure I can make it through the day."

"Don't be cocky." A small smile curled on her lips as she teased.

"Hey, I know you loved my cockiness," Ben smirked and shrugged at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist to where she belongs, in his arms and also on his chest.

"You are an idiot," Mal whispered into his chest, causing the smile on his face to grow even bigger.

"I love you too."

 _And I will not anything happen to me. I promise you, Mal._

* * *

 **Underland – Sunday Morning**

Happy medieval music filled the air in Underland, or many would like it by its second name, Wonderland. In the courtyard of the beautiful pearl-white Palace of Marmoreal, thousands of table were now standing. There are freshly plucked flowers of a different kind on each table to spread the flowery and wonderful smell. Palace staff were all lined up and walking out of the palace each carrying a tray. Some of the trays had a teapot, a few teacups and different kind of tea bags which were all grown by the residents of Underland while the others had different kind of cakes, pastries and all kind of delicious food which goes perfectly with tea. People started to appear around the courtyard for the tea party and in the middle of the courtyard, stood a lady in blue and a very colourful man with a weird hat on his head.

"Mum!"

Alice turned around to find her son, dressed in formal English man attire, walking towards her with a girl she never met and Liv. Her son seemed to be holding onto a girl's hand. She stepped forward to give her son a hug.

"Gavin, well, is this the girl that you have been talking about on the phone?" Alice gave Ylma a polite smile before eyeing mischievously at her son.

"Mum!" Gavin whined, causing the Mad Hatter and Liv to chuckled while Ylma turned into a bright red tomato.

He had just asked Ylma to be his girlfriend this morning when he went to her dormitory to find her, and he is not letting his mum ruin the relationship.

"What? Can't I make fun of my son after not seeing him for a few months?" Alice put out her hand and asked innocently.

"Alice, my dear, are you trying to scare our son back to Auradon after he has returned to Underland in less than an hour?"

A muscular voice emerged from behind Alice. Everyone turned to find a tall, handsome man that looked a lot like Gavin, placing a set of pastries on the table behind them before walking towards them and wrapped his arm around Alice's waist before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Cyrus, always arrive at the perfect time. I thought I will do something dangerous to prevent Gavin from the death of embarrassment by his own mother." The Mad Hatter smiled and winked at his daughter, causing Liv to giggle.

"I was just joking." Alice pouted. Cyrus tightened his hold around her waist and gave her a knowing look before stepping forward to give his son a welcome home hug. "Welcome home, son."

"Thanks, dad." Gavin leant forward to his father before stepping back to push Ylma to his parents. "This is Ylma, my girlfriend."

"Ylma, what a beautiful name. It's nice to meet you, I hope you have a wonderful time." Alice greeted.

"I plan to, Ms Alice."

"Oh, don't call me that. Too formal. Not my type. Call me Aunt Alice like Liv does."

"Aunt Alice."

Alice nodded and smiled at the shy girl.

"Well, don't that hat look familiar?" Mad Hatter asked as he turned to his equally colourful daughter.

"Yup, that's my most recent masterpiece," Liv admitted with pride. "What do you think, dad?"

"As always, beautiful." Mad Hatter wrapped an arm around his daughter and kissed her temple.

Ylma watched how her friends interact with their family and at the corner of her eye, she saw the four along with Ben were with Adam and Belle. The seven of them occupied a table, and together they were talking and laughing just like a real family. She turned her head and saw Fairy Godmother with Jane and the Charming family and the other side of the courtyard, she even saw the Queen of Arendelle sitting with her sister, brother-in-law and their children. Looking at the people here so happy and loving, all of a sudden, she felt lonely as though she does not belong in this picture. Gavin seemed to notice her mood change, so he reached out to hold her hand. Liv turned to her boyfriend who gave him a warm smile. Alice looked at how accepting her son is to the descendants of the villain, she felt relieved, relieved that her son knows how to differentiate good and bad. Alice turned to her husband who seemed to have noticed that too as they shared a knowing smile.

* * *

"Now I know why you are keen on coming to the tea party. Underland is truly a magnificent place." Mal sighed in relief as she rested her back onto Ben's chest.

The both of them are now sitting on a picnic blanket by the fountain in the far corner of the courtyard. After staying in the party for forty minutes, Ben left his table with Mal to bring her here to enjoy her view. His parents and friends gave him knowing looks which Ben chose to ignore.

"That's why I've insisted on bringing you here. I knew you'll love it here." Ben wrapped his arms around her waist and entwined his fingers with hers.

"I still cannot forget Carlo's face when Dude 'asked' him for a treat. Do all animals have the ability to talk when they stepped foot on Underland?" Mal chuckled as the memory of Dude asking for a treat from Carlo the moment they stepped foot onto Underland.

Ben chuckled and nodded. "Guilty as charged."

"Looks like I am rubbing off you. I don't always get to see this side of you."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it."

Ben looked down into her beautiful green eyes for a few seconds before he leant in, closing the distance between them and her eyes fluttered closed with his parted lips pressed onto hers.

* * *

Back at the party, Gaston Jr and Heres were looking for Mal and Ben while Gaston the Third who have just 'recovered' from his injury is now talking to Liv by the snack bar.

Evie, Jay, Carlos and their friends have all helped Ben and Mal to brush the two trouble maker either by telling them to go to the opposite direction Ben and Mal have gone or would just shrug their shoulders at them. After hitting the death end for the third time, the two of them have given up on asking people and have gone into the rose bushes to find them, and after looking for over twenty minutes, they turned around a corner and saw the two figure they were looking for the fountain.

Ben's fingers were knotted though Mal's hair with his left arm firmly wrapped around her waist and her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulder. Their kiss was so gentle and tender that it felt like the touch of a butterfly's wings. They were moving ever so slightly his head tilted, and their lips parted with their tongues touching each other as their kiss deepened. Both were so lost in each other that none of them noticed they have company.

Anger filled her eyes as Heres turned around her heel and stomped back to the party with Gaston Jr close behind.

* * *

Ben and Mal were sharing laughers when they returned to the tea party. They walked hand in hand to their friends who were now near the chocolate fountain.

"What do you want?" Mal hissed under her breath at the older LeGume twin when he stepped forward to block their way.

"Nothing I was just wondering how you could stand being next to a beast when you be in the arms of me." Gaston Jr flashed his muscle on his right biceps. "I mean I may be a jerk sometimes, but at least I'm still human."

Mal noticed that Ben's eyes started to dilute, so she quickly squeezed her hand to grab his attention before turning around to the irritating piece of shit in front of them, "Then why don't you go find your jerky companion and stop acting like a baby whose pacifier have been taken away."

Before he could say anything, Mal pulled Ben's arm and circled around him to walk towards their friends.

* * *

I felt the kissing scene between Mal and Ben is bound to happen since they have been together very so long and not to mention they are engaged.

Hope that part is not too much for T-rated.

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	16. Uprising Trouble in Paradise

***Author's Note***

This chapter has been laying in my word document for months, and I don't have the time to post it till now, sorry.

This chapter's Author's note will be slightly longer than usual as I need to clarify some things about my story.

 _Point 1:_ Please note that this story is built up from my fantasy and imagination. So, please do not expect my story to have all the same names as the characters in the movies, books, etc. It's ok to just click the red cross in the top right corner of your webpage if you cannot accept the changes I've done to the story. I understand.

 _Point 2:_ Thank you all the readers who have given me supportive and encouraging comments. All of them makes me very happy and I love all of them, even the negative comments. Thank you.

 _Point 3:_ I am writing the final two chapters of this story but don't worry, there is still a couple of chapters that I've written and will post them soon (hopefully).

Alright, that will be all for now. Please enjoy the story and tell me what you think.

Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants: Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep's Headmistress' Office - Wednesday Afternoon**

It has been three days since the annual tea party, and everyone was still super excited from meeting their friends from all over the globe. While everyone was out talking about their friends from over the globe, Mal was with Fairy Godmother having their usual Magic 101 class together.

"That's very good, Mal. Now concentrate and try to use the transformation spell to turn yourself into Evie."

"Transform, reform, make me look like Evie to all."

A tiny smoke formed around Mal, but nothing changed on her.

"It's ok, Mal. This spell wasn't easy. We will try that spell again for our next lesson. I believe we have done enough magic for today, let's call it a day?"

"Yes, please. Fairy Godmother, I have meant to ask you about something?" Mal nodded and sat down on the chair across to Fairy Godmother's table.

"Is it about Ben's sudden outbreak or your eyes?"

Mal nodded her head quickly.

"Mal, I'm afraid I will not be able to stop your transformation as it's in your blood. That is who you are, but I can teach you to control it. I'm afraid I can't say the same for Ben's situation. I have tried to check on Ben's health to see if there is any magic in his system, but I was not able to find any. All I can say to you and Ben is to be very careful with your emotions until I have figured out a way to teach you to control your transformation and also a cure for his condition. I will be making the trip to the Honeymoon Cottage to speak with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather tomorrow. I'm sure we will work up something." Fairy Godmother assured.

"Thanks for everything, Fairy Godmother." Mal expressed.

"You're most welcome, dear one." Fairy Godmother reached out for her hand and comforted the worried purple-haired girl.

* * *

 **Liv's Dormitory – Thursday Afternoon**

"Alright, Ylma! You have to come out eventually! I'm sure you'll look amazing." Liv begged for the third time after sending Ylma into the bathroom to change into the outfit she has picked for her first date with Gavin.

"NO, Liv! I looked horrible. I looked like cotton candy just throw up all over me. It's disgusting!" Ylma's annoyed and angry tone emerged from the closed door.

"Gavin will be here in like ten minutes, can you please step out of the bathroom to let me see how could I fixed you?" Liv shouted back at the door while eyeing at the white clock on her bedside table.

Ylma groaned in frustration, and after a few seconds, the door clicked. A pair of bare-footed legs stepped out of the room, bringing out a brown-haired girl who was wearing a light pink sweetheart neckline cocktail dress, showing her beautiful neck and shoulder. The only thing that does not go with the beautiful dress was the deathly stares Ylma was giving to Liv.

"Why can't I just wear my own clothes?" Ylma groaned in frustration.

"Because you are going on your first date. And stop complaining, you looked amazing!" Liv walked forward and grabbed her hand before walking towards her bed. "Now, sit! So I can fix your hair and make-up…" Ylma was about to say something when "and not a word from you until I'm done with you."

Ylma closed her opened mouth and stared at the hand-crossed Liv in front of her for a few seconds before admitting defeat and nodded her head.

A smile started to curl on Liv's face as she turned to the opened make-up bag on her bed to start to work on her magic on Ylma.

Five minutes later, Liv put away the blush and put away her make-up and walked towards her closet to get a black leather jacket with a few zippers on it and an embellished vintage black hat. She helped Ylma put on the jacket and let Ylma the black hat on her head a bit slanted before pulling her friend off the bed to show her the final look of her outfit.

"Woah."

Ylma looked into the mirror and found a very, very pretty girl with a cute black hat, leather jacket, pink dress and a pair of angle-high black boots. The girl in the mirror looked cute but also fierce, looked pretty but also tough and most importantly, she felt like this is who she is all along.

"I know, you looked amazing in this outfit. I had had this image of you in my head when I was picking this outfit for you. I know you are not into all the princessy stuff, but I know pink is also one your favourite colours so here you go. I'm glad you liked the outfit." Liv said as she gracefully held her hands together under her chin, interlocking her fingers.

Ylma turned around and wrapped her arms around Liv's shoulder.

"Like it? I love it, Liv! Thank you so much."

"Thank me by telling me everything that happened on your date tomorrow before class and also please promise me you'll lose…"

A knock on the door interrupted Liv.

Both Liv and Ylma knew perfectly who was at the door. Liv and Ylma had shared a look before Liv walked towards the door with a big smile on her face while Ylma held her breath as though she is going to trial.

"Hey, Liv. Is Ylma ready?"

The door opened to reveal a blonde guy in a button up white shirt and dark blue jeans with a bouquet of pink roses.

"Yup," Liv said as she turned around to the girl behind her.

"Wow," Gavin exclaimed.

"Hey." Ylma blushed as she greeted while walking towards the door.

"You looked amazing, Ylma. Here, these are for you. I hope you like roses." Gavin complimented as he extended his hand to give the brown-haired girl a bouquet of roses. "Oh, and Liv, thanks a lot."

"Have fun, kids." Liv took a step to stand behind the couple and started to push them out of her room before teasing them, "And remember to always use protection."

Liv words caused Liv to be even redder and Gavin to chuckle and shook his head at his surrogate sister.

"Let's go. I borrowed Ben's bike so we could head into town for some local fun…"

Ylma nodded as she listened to what her boyfriend had planned for their first date. Looking at how Liv and Gavin had been, Ylma is starting to miss all this peace and quiet when the villains started to take over everything. Is being evil what she really wants? Looks like this is the question where she can only find the answer within herself.

* * *

 **Heres and Ylma's Dormitory – Thursday Night**

While Ylma was out with Gavin for their first date, the LeGume twins appeared at the girls' dormitory. The three of them are now standing in front of the study table but instead of books, the table is no filled with portions of different colour, and in front of the LeGume twins was a small cauldron with weird looking smoke floating out of it while Heres dug her nose into an enormous spell book.

"Alright, pour that." Heres pointed towards a beaker on her right with pink fluid in it. Pour a drop… no pour two drops into the cauldron."

Gastion Jr followed her instructions without any word.

"Next," Here flipped the page. Heres moved her eyes from the book to the table and scan it before pointing towards another beaker on her left with purple fluid. "Pour all of that in."

Gaston the Third followed her instructions while Gaston Jr walked towards and looked over the shoulder.

"Didn't the book say half of it?"

"Well, did you see any progress for the past few weeks? We need to double the dose. This portion is not strong enough, we do not have enough time to wait anymore." Heres explained without removing her eyes away from the book.

The LeGume twins shared a look, and both have decided not to ask anything.

Gaston the Third started to wonder if accepting the offer to come to Auradon Prep was a smart move. Look at Heres falling all over Ben like how his brother falls for Mal reminds himself so much of how his father drools all over Belle. He knows that he can be a jerk sometimes, but after the pep talk from Jay and Carlos, he knew that he doesn't want to be his father or anyway close to that. He started to question himself if this taking over the world is worth to lose himself in the process? Looks like there is some thinking he needs to do.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep – Friday Morning**

Mal was walking towards the locker alone after the first class of the day when she saw a huge figure walking towards her. She has decided to ignore that figure as she opened her locker to grab her books.

She closed her locker and was immediately greeted with a "Hey, Mal."

Mal stared at Gaston Jr without a word with her eyes screaming 'back off' at him.

Gaston lifted a big silver plate with a piece of cake left on it.

Mal did not move her head but lowered her eyes to stare at the silver plate before looking at the guy in front with her with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm just offering this to you as a peace offering. Can we start fresh? Jay and Carlos talked to us about being how lucky we are to be out of our parents' controlling and being able to start fresh. They are right, so here I am, trying to make amends." Gaston put on his most sincere smile.

Mal continued to stare at him without any word.

"Don't worry, this is not tempered with. You can look around, I have given some to our friends. Fairy mother has done a magic check test on this when she saw me walking in with this." Gaston added.

Mal turned around and saw Jane, Audrey and some of their other friends were eating a piece of cake that looked exactly like the one Gaston was holding towards her face.

After waiting for a minute, Gaston lowered the silver plate. "It's ok if you don't want this. I understand, but I just hope that this can be the start of our friendship?"

Mal eyed at him for another moment to look for any clue indicating that he was trying to do some funny business but failed.

"Alright, I will accept this as a peace offering, but I will not forgive you if I found out that you are trying to do something stupid to Ben or my friends." Mal expressed with determination in her eyes.

Gaston smiled and nodded his head as he offered the cake to him.

"See you in class, Mal." Gaston waved his hand at her before disappearing around the corner.

Mal was looking at the plate when Ben appeared at her locker.

"Hey, beautiful. Who gave this to you? I saw many kids in the hallway holding a chocolate cake too."

"It's from Gaston Jr was a peace offering?" Ben quirked an eyebrow at her. "I know. Should I eat this?"

"I think it should be fine. Let me try it first, just in case." Ben took the fork on the plate and tried a small piece of it.

"Hmm… Not bad. Try some."

Mal eyed her fiancé whom in return gave her his usual cheesy smile which helped drew a smile on her lips before bending down to sample the cake.

Heres who was standing far away from them put down the binoculars and smiled to herself, "Looks like everything is according to plan."

With that, she turned around and left the roof.

Little did she know, a shadow disappeared a far corner of the roof, again.

* * *

"Come on, Carlos. My mum is waiting for us, and we will be late if we don't move faster." Jane's voice emerged from the local pet shelter followed by the main door of the shelter being busted open.

"Jane! Wait for me!" Carlos shouted towards the hall as he stuffed all his stuff into his bag before carrying Dude off the bench table.

He was helping out at the local pet's shelter with Jane. They were drying the dogs as today was the monthly bath day for pets at the shelter when Jane caught a glimpse of the clock. They were supposed to be at the Headmistress' office at five, and it was already four thirty, so they quickly chased all the dogs into the drying room and apologised to Anita, before running out of the shelter.

After running for almost ten minutes, they finally arrived back at Auradon Prep. Just as they were running towards the main building of Auradon Prep, Carlos saw something at the corner of his eye while Dude barked for a few times. Carlos then stops running and turned towards the corner that the figure disappeared to.

Jane was a few feet before him when Dude's barking alarmed her. She turned and noticed that her boyfriend was standing in the middle of the hallway. "Carlos, come…" Jane saw the look on her boyfriend and quickly walked towards them. "What's wrong?"

"I think I saw something going around that corner." Carlos pointed towards the corner of the Auradon Prep's indoor stadium before patting Dude's back to calm him down as Dude started to bark at the indoor stadium.

"But there is nothing behind the stadium. Well, if you count the school's dumpster." Jane eyed the indoor stadium and voiced her doubts.

Carlos turned towards her and gave her a knowing look. Without any further questions, Jane nodded her head and together, they walked slowly towards the corner.

They poked their head around the corner to find Gaston Jr standing in front of the dumpster as he stuffed his hand into his bag to look for something. After a few seconds, he pulled out a bag and throw it into the dumpster before running off in the direction of the outdoor school field where he will have his tourney practice. Carlos was excused from practice because he was supposed to help Fairy Godmother with some IT stuff.

When they could no longer see Gaston Jr, they walked out of the corner and towards the dumpster. Carlos handed Dude to Jane whom in return immediately extended her hand without any word. Carlos pulled some boxes together before stepping on them to reach his hand into the dumpster to grab what Gaston Jr threw.

It was a bag of squashed chocolate chips.

"That's odd. Why do Gaston Jr need to walk all the way to the school's dumpster to throw away some squashed chips?" Jane voiced out her doubts while she patted on Dude's back.

"Do you think this have something to do with the cakes that everyone was eating this morning?" Carlos asked.

"But my mum did a check on the cakes Gaston Jr brought in, they were magic-free." Jane reminded him.

"Maybe we could bring this to Fairy Godmother? She'll know what to do with this." Carlos suggested.

"Good idea. Well, at least now we have an excuse for being late." Jane agreed as she put on a smirk

Dude barked a few times at Jane as though he agreed with what Jane suggested.

"Come on, let's go." Carlos chuckled lightly as they walked towards the main building.

* * *

This is quite an intensive chapter if you ask me as problems will start to rise almost every part of this chapter.

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	17. Revealing Secrets

***Author's Note***

It has been a week since I've posted chapter 16. I am really hoping you guys liked the chapter because I did not get any reviews saying whether you guys like it or hate it.

Putting that aside. I have a very happy announcement to make which is I have finished the whole story (Hooray!) but I am still doing some final editing here and there. There may be an epilogue, I have made up my mind if I want to include an epilogue. I think the ending of this story is going to be beyond what you guys can imagine or will expect because the traces of the ending is really really small but if you can guess roughly what it is, I might pm you a small draft copy of the ending. :)

Hope you guys are up for this little challenge and you will have only until the chapter 19 because the final chapter will be chapter 20. I will pm the draft to the person with the closest guess immediately after I've posted chapter 19. This also mean that you need to have an account here cause I have no intention to pm the draft via email. Here is a little present from me to you for the challenge. My hint on the resolve - Episode.

Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants: Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel

* * *

 **Auradon Prep's Cafeteria – Tuesday Afternoon**

"Alright, guys. We need to talk business." Chad announced as he sat down with Lonnie at their usual table.

Everyone turned and gave him a puzzled look.

"Ben's seventeen birthday?" Chad snorted.

Everyone chuckled as they finally understood what Chad meant by business. Never raise your expectation when it comes to Chad Charming. They should have known.

"Alright, what business do you have in mind for Benny Boo for this big one seven?" Mal teased, and once again, the table was filled with laughter.

"Well, my mum and dad told me that Uncle Adam and Aunt Belle will be planning a huge party for you this year. The invitation has been sent out to all over the world this morning." Chad said.

"Really? I'm sure your parents knew that you are not big on parties. Party for interaction with ambassadors from the neighbour kingdoms, I get. But the invitation to all over the world, that's something that hardly happened in Auradon." Doug voiced his doubts.

"I know, right. It's like your parents have something huge to announce during your party. I mean you are the King of Auradon, what else will be bigger news than that?" Chad joked as he patted Ben's back.

Ben let out a cough from the strong pat Chad gave him while giving Mal a knowing look.

 _Crap!_ Chad's words hit her. They have not told their friends about their engagement yet. Mal has a feeling Evie would kill her when she found out about the engagement.

"Yeah, my mum told me that we should make it big since this will be my first birthday party after I have accepted the crown," Ben explained after catching his breath.

"Well, they are right. This will be a good time to mingle with all the ambassadors and also to build a relationship with the other kingdoms. I can't wait to go dress shopping." Audrey agreed.

"Speaking of which, when will the tailor do your measurements? I need to get mine done too." Chad asked.

"Tomorrow after school," Ben replied before turning to the former villain kids. "Jay and Carlos, my parents asked me to bring you guys along. Even Doug and his cousins too. The tailor will meet us at the castle to do our measurements."

"Measurements?" Jay and Carlos shared a look.

"Yup, well the whole school is invited, so I'm afraid you guys will need something more formal? Besides, my mum has put you guys with us on the family table. Mom wanted our outfits to match." Ben shared as he extended his hand, under the table, to hold onto Mal's when he said the word family.

Mal turned to Ben and smiled. She knew that the reason her surrogate siblings were at the family table as because of her and she felt grateful that Ben and his parents cared about her so much to do that even before announcing their engagement.

"Match?" Jay and Carlos repeated.

"Well, yeah. Do you any idea about the designs of your outfits?" Ben added.

"Outfits?"

"Excuse them, Ben. These two are lost." Evie spoke up after hearing Jay and Carlos repeated Ben's words for the third time.

"Alright, while we wait for my boyfriend to regain consciousness. What about you girls? Maybe you girls can join me tomorrow after school to get our dress fitting while the guys have theirs?" Audrey suggested.

"Sure, I have not been to a dress fitting before, this should be fun." Jane nodded her head.

"Sorry to interrupt, girls." Everyone turned to Ben. "Actually, Mal and Evie will be joining us tomorrow."

"You do know that girls don't usually wear a tux to a ball right?" Evie crossed her arms and stared at the young King.

Ben chuckled lightly as he put up his hands to calm the blue-haired girl down. "Evie, chill! It was not my idea, my mum had dresses prepared for you two, and she wanted you, girls, to meet up with her at the castle."

"Really?" Almost instantly, the anger disappeared from Evie's face as her face lit up with excitement.

"I'm sorry, Audrey. I was looking forward to doing dressing fitting with you girls." Mal apologised.

"It's ok. But you two will be joining us to get our nails done next week, right? Like we said?" Audrey asked.

"Definitely!" Evie assured.

* * *

 **Mal and Evie's Dormitory – Tuesday Evening**

"Perfect," Evie commented as she put away her compact.

"Thanks, E. I'm really glad to have you as my best friend." Mal extended her hand to Evie's.

"Best friend. Girlfriend. Sister. Family. I am all of them." Evie corrected with a big smile on her face.

"E." Mal interrupted. "I have some news to tell you before we meet the guys for our family night later. "

"What's wrong?" Evie asked, worried. "You are not pregnant, right?"

"E!" Mal snapped, causing Evie to burst out into laughter.

"I am not pregnant, but it's somehow related." Evie tilted her head like a lost puppy while Mal took out a necklace from inside her dress. On the necklace, was the ring Ben used to propose to Mal during their summer vacation.

"Oh my god!" Evie bent down to look at the ring closely and noticed on the inner ring had the words 'For the love of my life' engraved on it. "When did he pop the question?"

"At the Summer Palace." Mal flinched as she revealed.

"At the Summer Palace? I am so happy for you, M… Wait a minute…" Evie paused as she absorbed her words. "MAL! You mean you were engaged for almost two months, and you did not even bother to tell me until now?"

"I'm sorry. I was planning to tell you that time when we were supposed to have dinner with Adam and Belle, but Heres and Gaston Jr interrupted." Mal defended.

"Yeah, but that was like a month ago." Evie started to shoot her with death stares.

"I'm sorry, E. You are the first one to know other than Ben's parents." Mal quickly revealed before Evie was going to shout at her again.

"Really?"

Mal nodded her head vigorously at her.

"Ben will be joining us later, and we will tell the boys together."

"Since I was the first one among our friends to know, I'll let this go, but if you even dare to keep another secret like this from me in the future, I will never let you off the hook that easily," Evie warned before wrapping her arms around her surrogate sister. "I cannot believe you are engaged."

"I know. Sometimes, I still felt like this is all a dream and one day I'll wake up and lose everything." Mal expressed.

"Oh, Mal. You will always have me, no matter what happen."

"Thanks, E."

"You're welcome." Evie smiled and helped her put the necklace underneath her dress again.

"So, I suppose you guys will be announcing it during Ben's birthday party?" Mal nodded. "Is this the real reason why Adam and Belle planned a big party for Ben?" Mal nodded again. "Have you guys set a date yet?"

"Not yet but not so soon either. We talked about it and have come to an agreement to only start talking about marriage after graduation." Mal revealed.

Just then, someone tapped on the door.

"Looks like the guys are here. We'll talk later." Evie announced, and Mal nodded, happily.

* * *

 **Auradon Prep - Friday Afternoon**

Mal and Ben were walking hand in hand towards their next class, political sciences. It had been a busy week for them. After telling Evie on Tuesday evening, Ben and Mal told Jay and Carlos about their big news later that night. The boys gave them their blessing, but Jay did give Ben a five minutes' 'bro talk' after learning about the news from the young couple.

The next day, Ben along with Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos, Chad, Doug and his cousins returned to the Castle to had their measurements one for their formal attire for Ben's birthday. While the boys were in Ben's room taking a turn to let the Tailor for their job, Belle brought Mal and Evie back to her room to show her the collection of dresses she has prepared for them. Mal and Evie loved them so much that it took them all night to try all of them but they have finally set their heart on the one.

On Thursday night, the gang went to their usual spot, Chipotle Mexican Grill in town for their gathering where Ben revealed the good news to the rest of their friends. Everyone was happy for them and gave the happy couple their blessing.

"I'm glad our friends know now." Mal sighed in to relieve.

"And soon, everyone will know that Mal Bertha will soon be Mrs Mal Bertha Adams." Ben reminded as he peck her temple.

"Hey, guys! There you are." Doug's voiced was heard before he emerged from the crowded hallways. "I have been looking all over for you guys."

"What's wrong?" Ben asked.

"I was wondering if I could borrow Mal?" Ben eyes are gotten darker. "I wanted to get… Woah!"

"BEN!"

"Err… What's happening?"

"Ben, let him go!"

"BEN!"

"NO!"

"BEN!"

"DOUG!"

By the time everyone has regained conscious on what had just happened, Ben lifted Doug over his head and into the air but this time, his eyes turned blood red as though he wanted to eat Doug alive. Without any warning, Ben threw the poor boy towards the lockers. Jay and Chad were walking towards their class when they passed by the hall. Thanks to their quick, athletic reflexes, the two of them managed to catch Doug before he got hurt.

Ben was about to pounce on the three of them when he suddenly fainted and passed out on the floor. Ben and Doug were then rushed to the school infirmary immediately.

* * *

 **Castle Beast – Friday Night**

Belle and Adam were standing outside Ben's room while they watched their future daughter-in-law feed their son some congee.

Adam turned towards the door when he heard footsteps to find Fairy Godmother entering the room.

"How was Doug?" the former King asked after a minute of silence.

Fairy Godmother let out a sign as she revealed, "Other than still recovering from the shock, he's fine. Evie is taking care of him right now."

"It's has gotten worst. What should we do?" Belle turned to her husband.

"This might be a good time to tell you that Carlos and Jane found some suspicious leftovers thrown away by Gaston on the day he was distributing cake to almost everyone in the school." Fairy Godmother interrupted.

"Why is it that we only know of this now?" Adam questioned.

"I did a check on the cakes that Gaston brought in, and they were all magic free. There may have something that was added to them after I checked them that morning. However, I've found traces of magic potion on the leftovers Carlos and Jane found. There was on prove that Ben or Mal or even anyone in Auradon Prep took any of them." Fairy Godmother turned and apologised to the former King and Queen. "I have done a check on Ben before heading over to check on Doug, I am certain he was not poisoned, nor I found any traces of magic in his system."

"What should we do now?" Belle asked, again, even more, worried than before

"I was supposed to make a trip down to the Honeymoon Cottage to speak with Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather on Wednesday to discuss Mal and Ben's condition but I was held up by the last-minute meeting with Arendelle High. I'll prepare for my trip and leave immediately to seek their help about this." Fairy Godmother said.

Adam gave her an approval nod, and with that, Fairy Godmother took a bow before returning back to her office to prepare for her trip so she could leave in the morning immediately.

* * *

 **Mal and Evie's Dormitory – Friday Night**

"What do you want?" Mal asked with her eyes shooting death stares at the unwelcomed guest at the door.

"I'm here to see how are you doing? Is Ben alright" Gaston Jr asked.

"Drop the act, Gaston. We knew that you drugged the cake you gave us the other day." Mal rolled her eyes and revealed. "Fairy Godmother have confirmed it."

"Drugged?" Gaston Jr repeated as he dug into his memory, "Oh, you meant the cake I used for our science experiment?"

"Science experiment?" Mal repeated.

"Yeah, for our chemistry class? My brother and I have been experimenting with magic to create a version of glowing cakes that tasted out of the world, but we made it tasted like bushes and wood, so I threw it away by the dumpsters to prevent anyone from picking them up from the trash and eat them. You can ask Mrs Delight. We had just handed in our science project yesterday. Those cakes you found were the leftovers from the failed experiments, they looked the same as the ones I handed out." Gaston Jr explained patiently, not showing a slight bit of irritated or unhappiness.

Mal eyed the giant boy in front of her with suspicious eye without a word, trying to figure out if she should believe her.

"Mal, I meant it when I said that I wanted to start over." Gaston Jr added.

Mal studied Gaston Jr's face for a bit before nodding her head at the giant boy, "I'll believe what you say, Gaston but if I found out otherwise, don't blame me if I don't show any mercy to you. I meant it when I said I will make your life unbearable if you bring harm to my friends here in Auradon. Time will be your best evidence on showing that you've turned over a new life."

"Thanks, Mal." Gaston Jr flashed his best smile at her. "Actually I'm here to talk to you about what happened on the Isle of the Lost and also about something that I've found out about Ben."

Mal stepped back and opened the door to let him in as she had not built up the courage to reveal what happened between them to anyone yet, even to Ben but she also knew that Ben will always trust her enough to not ask about what happened between Gaston Jr and her, and neither will he ever doubt her love for him.

"Mal." Gaston exhaled sharply. "I was actually the first one who found you in that alley on the Isle when we were five but I went back home to get our best blanket, and when I was back I saw Jay with you. Jay has always been by your side since then that's why when we were at Carlos' party, I tried to kiss you when you were alone by Cruella de Vil's closet."

Mal looked at him with her arms crossed over her chest while leaning against the wall next to her bed as the memory of how she met Jay came into mind. She recalled that she was chased out of the house by her mother for showing kindness to their minions. She was only wearing a purple top and jeans, but it was freezing that day. Gaston Jr found her shivering in the alley beside her house. Gaston Jr did not recognise Mal at that time, all he saw was a helpless girl seeking for warm. He could not refuse the thought of giving warmth to her but he also knew that his jacket is not enough so he turn and run home to get his good blanker for Mal. After Gaston Jr left, Jay appeared out of nowhere just as she was about to lose conscious and carried her to his place to warm her up. She may have to cough up her favourite bracelet to Jay, but she was still grateful for his kindness to her when no one was willing to help the daughter of the mistress of evil.

"Seeing how happy you are with Ben have hit me that you needed someone who will be able to see you as who you are and loved you with all his heart and frankly, I loved myself too much to give you my full love like Ben could with you. I'm sorry for not able to see that until now." Gaston Jr added.

"Thank you for being honest with me." Mal smiled a little at him.

"I've decided to tell you about this was also because this is the closure I needed for me to move on." Gaston Jr said.

"You were saying that you know something about Ben?" Mal asked, hoping to change the subject before it gets weird between them.

"Oh right, I overheard something Heres was telling Ylma that you and Ben need to know," Gaston said.

"What did she say?" Mal asked, again.

"I was hoping I could tell you and Ben together?" Gaston Jr asked.

"Why can't you tell me first?" Mal asked, again.

"I will need to check with Ben some details before I could confirm my prediction about Heres. I do not want you to rush into anything. That might raise Heres' suspicious on us, this will not be something we want, isn't it?" Gaston Jr said.

"Alright, Ben will be home for the next few days to rest and to prepare for his trip to Agrabah. He will be back two days before his birthday, maybe we could tell them about it then?" Mal suggested.

"That should still give us enough time to help work out Heres' plans." Gaston Jr nodded in agreement.

"Great, I'll come look for you after he has returned to Auradon Prep. Thanks, Gaston." Mal smiled and nodded in reply.

Little did the both know, a shadow disappeared from the window beside Mal's bed.

* * *

The only spoiler I can give for next chapter is that it's going to be tense one :)

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	18. Thunder before the Storm

***Author's Note***

Alright, here is Chapter 18. Remember that the small contest to guess the ending is still on until I post the next chapter which will probably be in 1-2 weeks times so if you want the know the ending before everyone just leave a review and I'll pm the person who guessed it first my draft copy of the ending. I've got another clue for you - lots are manageable

Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants: Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel

* * *

 **One week Later,**

 **Ben's Dormitory – Friday around Noon**

"Come in." Ben's voice emerged from his room not long after a knock on the door was heard.

"Hey." Heres greeted as she opened the door of Ben's dormitory.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise. Come on in, Heres." Ben waved at the black-haired girl.

"How was Agrabah?" Heres asked as she closed the door behind her.

"Wonderful as always," Ben commented as he pushed his chair back to sit with Heres on the couch. "How may I be of any help today?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you can help me with something." Heres removed her backpack to take out a few pieces of paper and book.

"Sure, let me take a look them. I'll see what I can do." Ben smiled and nodded at the black-haired girl as he extended his hand.

"Thanks, this is for my…"

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

"Ben just got back from his trip from Agrabah, he should be in his dorm room preparing for the party tomorrow. You can tell us what you want to tell us there, Ben's room is secure." Mal said as she and Gaston Jr walked down the hallways of the Boys' Dormitory.

Gaston Jr nodded while following the purple-haired girl.

Mal and Gaston Jr had just finished their literature class together five minutes ago, which was also the last lesson of the week for the two of them. Thanks to the celebration of Ben's birthday, afternoon classes on Friday was cancelled so that the descendant of Heroes and Heroines can prepare for the Birthday Party the next day.

"Thanks, Mal. For everything, it really felt very good to have friends here." Gaston Jr said with sincerity.

"I know how it's like around here. Whatever you are feeling, I had them a year ago, and it was ten times of how you felt. Well, let's just say that not everyone was a fan of my mother." Mal let out a dry chuckle as they arrived at Ben's dormitory.

"Ben! Gaston is here to talk about…"

"MAL!"

Within a minute, Mal was gone from the door with Ben running after her while Gaston Jr stood frozen by the door and Heres on the floor.

* * *

 **Forty minutes later…**

"BENJAMIN ADAMS! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER?" Jay shouted as he stomped into Mal and Evie's dormitory with Carlos behind him trying, without luck, to stop him.

Evie was sitting on her bed as she watched the young king paced back and forth when Jay and Carlos appeared in her room.

"Jay!" Evie quickly hopped off her bed and ran towards her surrogate brother to stop him from doing something reckless. "Relax. Let Ben explain first."

A funny scene was created with Jay stomping towards the young king with Carlos pulling his tourney uniform from behind, whom Jay was dragging forward, and Evie pushing his core muscles, whom Jay was pushing forward, as though Carlos and Evie were not there.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to hurt Mal." Ben apologised, not walking away from the angry bear walking towards him.

"You are just like…"

Jay was interrupted by Evie as she gave him a slap to wake him up. Evie knew that her surrogate brother will go crazy when it comes to Mal and she knew she had to do something to grab his attention before he hurt the young King. She knew Mal would not forgive herself if she knew that she was the reason for Jay to hurt Ben.

"Jay!" Jay looked down and started shooting death stares at his youngest surrogate sister. "Can you please calm down and listen to Ben before you blamed him for something he did not do?"

Jay closed his eyes to take a couple of deep breaths before opening eyes to stare at Ben and demanded. "Fine, you have five minutes. Talk fast!"

Ben let out a heavy sign before he spoke, "I was in my room getting ready for tomorrow when Heres appeared in my room to ask me to help her with something. I was looking through her homework when she pounced on me and kissed me. I froze." Ben turned around and rubbed his face in frustration as he sat down on Mal's bed before he continued, "That was when Mal and Gaston Jr walked in on us. I pushed her to the ground instantly. I was about to explain myself when Mal turned around and bolted out of my room before I could say anything. I tried to run after her, but I lost her when I reached the stairs. I thought Mal would run back to her room but I only managed to find Evie here, and Mal was nowhere to be found." Evie nodded her head at her older surrogate brother to assure him. "I have sent my guards to search for Mal twenty minutes ago, but none of them has brought back any good news yet."

"How could you be such an idiot and let such a thing happened the night before you were going to announce your engagement? Are you trying to sabotage your engagement with my sister?" Jay accused, have lost his mind on Ben after hearing that the sister that he has cared for and loved was hurt so deeply by someone he trusted her surrogate sister's heart with.

"I…"

A knock on the door interrupted Ben. Everyone turned around to find Jayden standing by the opened doorway.

Jayden took a bow before Ben, "Your majesty."

Ben stepping forward to him, "Any news of Mal?"

"I'm sorry, your majesty. We have searched everyone on Auradon Prep, but we can't seem to find Lady Mal. I am here to seek your permission to widen our search area." Jayden apologised.

"What are you waiting for? Go search the whole country if you must. I want Mal brought to me before sundown." Ben demanded.

"Yes, your majesty." Jayden gave the young king a nod before turning around to leave the room.

"What are you going to do with Heres?" Evie asked as she walked to the door of her dorm room to close it after Jayden.

"Right now, the most important thing has Mal back. I have no interest in dealing with anyone right now." Ben replied as he walked towards Mal's bed to pick up her drawing pad.

"Do you guys think Gaston Jr have anything to do with what happened?" Carlos voiced out his doubts.

Jay and Evie shared a look.

"This have Gaston Jr and Heres written all over it," Jay commented.

"What should we do about this? We were supposed to keep a close eye on the four of them, and now with this, I do not think we can do that anymore." Carlos said.

"Do you think that they know that we know that they are up to no good that's why this happened?" Evie asked.

"I do not know what they think, but all I can think of is what am I going to do with them later." Jay expressed as he clenched his fist.

"Jay, do not let yourself onto that dark path again." Carlos reminded. "We are good now."

"Carlos is right. They are not worth it. We have just removed the red tape our parents have us. They are not worthy of us to lose all our effort on them." Evie looked into his eyes as she spoke.

Jay moved his eyes between Evie and Carlos a few times before nodding his head.

Jay took a few deep breaths to calm his anger and said, "You're right, guys. They are not worth it."

"What should we do about Mal?" Carlos turned to Evie suddenly, "Evie, do you think you were able to use your magic mirror to look for Mal?"

Evie shook her head at them. "I tried to use the mirror earlier, but Mal has cloaked herself, so I was not able to look for her."

"Evie, can you use your magic mirror to look at what Gaston Jr and Heres are doing?" Jay asked almost immediately as he had calmed down to think about what had just happened and realised that something does not add up.

"Mal may not be here but I will never that those two ruined everything Mal have worked for," Jay added.

Evie added and looked down to her mirror, "Mirror, Mi…"

"I cannot wait any longer, I'll go look for Mal personally. Call me if Jayden had any news on Mal." Ben said quickly as he runs out of the room.

Ben have been lost in his thoughts as the trio talked. All he could think of is Mal. What will happen to him if Mal hurt herself? What will happen to him if Mal left him? What will happen to him if Mal returned to the Isle of the lost and never come back? What will happen…

Ben could no longer stand sitting there on Mal's bed and not doing anything. He needs to do something, most importantly, he needs to find back his love of his life.

Jay, Evie and Carlos stood, frozen as they recovered. Quietly, they shared a look before they crowd around the magic mirror to continue to check up on their 'friends' from the Isle of the Lost. They knew if there's anyone who can find Mal right now, that will be Ben.

* * *

After running for a few minutes, Ben arrived at the Auradon Prep's stables. He would have gone for his scooter, but Chad has just borrowed it that morning. Ben ran into the stables to get his horse, Dawn, when he noticed the stall next to him was empty. Moonlight was supposed to be in there. Instantly, Ben knew where Mal went.

* * *

After riding for almost an hour, Ben found Moonlight drinking by the lake near to a Paillon and inside the Paillon was a purple figure. It was Mal. When Ben saw Moonlight was not in his stall, Ben instantly knew that the only reason the guards cannot find Mal or saw Mal was because she did not take the main exit of the school. And the only other 'exit' of the school was the woods which was also one of the faster routes from Auradon Prep to the Summer Palace, and not many knew of this route. The Summer Palace was also the place where he proposed to her a few months ago.

"Ben," Mal whispered to herself as a tear escaped from her eyes. She wiped it off but more started to drip on her cheeks.

Suddenly, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist.

Mal knew that it was Ben, she tried to break free to turn around, but Ben's hold on her got tighter.

Ben tucked his head into her neck and whispered, "Mal, I'm sorry."

Mal stunned for a few seconds before asking in between her breaths as she started to tear up, "Do you have any feelings for Heres?"

Instantly, Ben shook his head and turned her around to look into her eyes, "No, of course now. I love you, Mal. I didn't say sorry because I had feelings or was cheating on you. I said sorry because I made you cry. I should be more cautious about Heres. I didn't mean to hurt you, Mal. That would be the last thing I wanted." Ben sat up and put up his right hand to do a three-finger salute as he continued, "I swear I did not kiss Heres…"

"I know Heres was the one who initiated the kiss." Mal reached out to his hand and interrupted.

"No, Mal, I did…" Ben froze for a few seconds before looking into her eyes. "You knew?"

Mal chuckled as she wiped away her tears. "I cried was because I was angry at myself for not being able to see through the games Heres is playing."

"I'm sorry, Mal. I should have known." Ben apologised.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't believe Gaston Jr that easily."

Ben helped her to wipe away the tear stained on her face and asked softly, "Mal, why did you run into the woods if you knew that it was not me?"

Mal snuffles as she chuckled, "Well, I figured since Heres went through all the trouble to try to destroy our relationship, it's only right that I gave her what she wanted. Besides, I knew you will always found me…"

Ben crushed his lips onto hers to interrupt her. There are no words to express how he felt right now, he can only show her how much her words meant to him. The trust she has had for him made him realised that there is no one kinder that Mal and she is the daughter of the greatest villain of all times.

Mal was taken by surprise by Ben's sudden actions, but she quickly recovered and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss as Ben's arms remained tight and firm around her waist.

Thanks to the chaos that Heres created, Ben and Mal are now closer than ever. Nothing can break their bond with each other.

* * *

 **Meanwhile…**

While Ben and Mal had the heart to heart talk, Jay, Evie and Carlos were trying to figure out Heres' next move.

"Why can't we see them?" Carlos asked after Evie tried to ask the mirror to look for Heres and for the tenth time, the mirror had no reaction.

Evie frowned and tried another time. "Heres must have used a protection spell to block out any attempt of anyone spying on them," Evie predicted after waiting for another minute for the mirror to react.

"Is there any other way we can know what they are planning? I mean I'm pretty sure they can't block out the whole room, I mean won't that be very alarming when people walked past the room and saw a force field on the door?" Jay pointed out.

Evie snapped her head at their older surrogate brother, "You're a genius, Jay!"

Evie turned to her magic mirror and said, "Mirror, mirror in my hand, show me Heres and Ylma's dorm room."

An image started to form on the mirror, an image of a dorm room started to appear in the mirror. Evie was right, there was a green and purple shield in the room and Heres, Ylma and Gaston the Third was inside, only Gaston Jr was not in the room. There was no sound, but they can clearly see Heres had a sly smile as she studied the floor plan of the Castle and the Castle's Open-Air Cathedral where Ben's birthday party will be held while Gaston the Third and Ylma talked.

"Mirror, please translate their lips body language into words." Evie brought the mirror to her lips and whispered before extending her hand to show her surrogate brothers the mirror.

"Looks like Mal and Ben will not last long. Everything seems to be going according to plan." A husky voice emerged not long after Heres started to speak, with a hint of mocking tone hidden in it.

"What's our next move?" the same voice continued as Ylma begun to talk.

Heres gave Gaston the Third and Ylma a warning stare as the voice continued, "All the three of you have to do is wait for my signal before taking down Mal and Fairy Godmother."

"What do you plan to do?" the voice spoke up again as Ylma asked.

Heres was seen closing her eyes for a while as the force field around them disappeared.

"Nothing that concerns the two of you. A quick warning, DO NOT interfere with my plan or you will face the consequences. Don't say I did not warn you." Heres warmed as her original voice emerged from the mirror as she crossed her arms.

Ylma and Gaston the Third shared a look before standing up to leave the room. Ylma went to look for her boyfriend while Gaston the Third went to look to the tourney field to look for his brother.

Jay, Evie and Carlos continued to watch Heres as she slowly walked towards the window to admire the peace of Auradon Prep as she knew that after she succeeds there will only be chaos in Auradon Prep, just as Evie was about to end their spying session.

"Ben will be mine," Heres concluded as her sly smile returned to her lips while she looked out the window with eyes filled with determination.

"Thank you mirror. That will be all." Evie said as she shared a look with her surrogate brothers.

"Looks like Ylma and mini Gaston also do not know what Heres had in mind," Carlos said.

"What should we do? You guys heard she said, she will not give up, not until Ben belongs to her." Evie asked, getting very worried about her best friend's safety.

Jay turned to Carlos, "You will be helping Jane and Fairy Godmother with Ben's birthday party's preparation, right?" Carlos nodded. "Can you tell her what we just saw?" Carlos nodded again. "As for the three of us, what we can do is be alert and watch out for Heres. Looks like there will be one hell of a party tomorrow."

"I hate it when I have no idea what kind of storm is coming. It's the most irritating feeling ever." Evie complained.

Jays gave her the best smile he has now as he extended his arms to hug his younger surrogate sister. "Me too, Evie."

"I talk to Fairy Godmother and ask if she can get help from Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. We will need all the help we can get." Carlos added.

The three of them let out a stressful sign together as the feeling of excitement they have for Ben and Mal's engagement and Ben's 17th birthday were gone, being replaced with only a huge cloud of uncertainty forming inside them.

* * *

Next chapter will my second last one! Are you excited?

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	19. Not so sweet 17

***Author's Note*  
**

Sorry for the delay posting of chapter 19. I have been busy with my new story that I have forgotten that I should be posting this story last week.

As promised, I have pmed a small part of chapter 20 to one of you who have guessed the closest to the ending. I do hope that I do not disappoint you guys with the ending of this story because I am terrible in writing fighting scenes so I have decided to add a little twist. :)

Any update of any new story will always be posted on my profile just in case if you are wondering about any new story coming up.

Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants: Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel

* * *

 **Summer Palace Garden – Saturday Before Dawn**

Mal and Ben had almost spent the whole night talking about their dreams, passion, future and they have never felt closer to each other than ever.

 _I would never ever get tired of this view._

Ben smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears as he continued to watch her princess sleep. He knows she will give him a knuckle sandwich if she knew what is on his mind right now but he could not help being buried deep in his love for his fiancé. He loved the sound of that, but he would love it more to call her his wife but he knew that Mal is not ready for that kind of life yet. He knew she needs time to be his wife and furthermore, be his Queen of Auradon. He is willing to give her time. The only thing he would ask for is that she would not leave his side. He could not imagine how his life would be without his light. Eternal darkness is not enough to describe his world, he would be broken…

"Ben? Ben… Ben… Ben!" Mal whispered, trying to get her fiancé's attention.

 _Eternal darkness is not enough to describe what my world would be. Broken is not even close to describing how I'll be if I'll ever lose you…_

"Uh, oh. Sorry, Mal." Ben apologised as he pulled himself out of his head.

"Are you feeling alright?" The memory of Ben going outrage came into mind as a wave mixed with worry and fear swept over her.

"I'm all right." Ben caught a glimpse of the sun's position. "We should go if not we will not have enough time to prepare for the party. Besides, Evie, Jay and Carlos must be worried sick about you."

Mal pouted and nodding her head, causing Ben to chuckle softly before leaning down to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

 **Castle Beast – Saturday Before noon**

By the time, Mal and Ben have returned to Auradon Prep, Evie, Jay and Carlos were waiting by the limo for them. Everyone had returned to their home after school the day before, so there were only left with Evie, Jay, Carlos and school guards in the whole school since the night before. Mal and Ben quickly hopped on the limo with their friends and make their way to the castle to prepare for the party. Everything was ready for them at the Castle by the time they have arrived. Belle had made some food for them to help build their energy for later. After sharing what Evie, Jay and Carlos have discussed with Mal, Ben, Belle and Adam, Mal and Evie excuse themselves to prepare while the boys took their time since they do not need as much time as the girls.

"Stay still, Mal," Evie said as she was curling Mal's eyelashes.

Ten minutes later…

"Mal, please stop fidgeting."

Five minutes later…

….

Five minutes later…

"Mal Bertha! Stop moving if you don't want to spend another hour on redoing your makeup."

Five minutes later…

…

Two minutes later…

…

N minutes later…

"Don't make me get Ben." Evie straightened her body, rested her hands on her tiny waist and warned again.

"Alright, alright." Mal chuckled. "I'll stay still. Stop threatening me with meaningless threats. As though, Ben can actually keep me from doing what I want to do."

"Do you want to try me?" Evie quirked an eyebrow at her purple-haired best friend.

Mal let out a soft chuckle before she pretended to zip her lips and gave her best innocent look to her boiling best friend.

Evie rolled her eyes at best friend before picking up the mascara again.

Ten minutes later…

"All done!" Evie announced after applying the last stroke of blush on her purple-haired best friend's cheekbone.

"Thanks, Evie," Mal beamed as she watched her best friend around to pack up.

"Wipe that big smirk off your face. Don't think I don't know you were fidgeting on purpose to annoy me." Evie hissed under her breath, with her back facing her best friend. She knew Mal too well to know what she was doing behind her back.

Mal let out a string of laughter, causing Evie to drop everything on her hand so she could turn around to smack her best friend on her upper arm.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it." Mal defended as she flinched.

"Hmph!" Evie rolled her eyes at her best friends before turning around.

"Let's get you dressed," Evie said after closing her makeup case.

"What about you?" Mal asked.

"I've done my makeup when we were waiting for you at school early this morning. Just some touch up before the party will be enough. I have packed some makeup in my purse for later." Evie said as she pointed to her purse on the couch. "I'll help you get dress before changing into my gown. We were late this morning, so we don't have a lot of time to spare."

"I'm sorry." Mal apologised as stepped into her dress.

Without Mal continuing, Evie knew exactly what Mal was referring too. Evie quickly zipped the dress before wrapping her arms around her surrogate sister's shoulders. "I am just glad that everything is fine between Ben and you. With everything we've been through, we cannot afford to lose each other. You are all I have left. And, happy that Jay did not tear Ben into two."

"Thanks a lot for helping me keep Ben in one piece." Mal chuckled.

"Well, what're sisters for?" Evie beamed.

After a few minutes of touching up on the dress…

"All set." Evie took a step back to take in the full view of her beautiful surrogate sister.

Mal had her long purple hair in a waterfall braid. She was wearing a long puffy lavender gown with a heart-shaped neckline and a silver belt around her tiny waist. Mal has taken off her necklace that had her engagement ring on it and replaced it with a simple white diamond necklace, a gift from Belle, and a pair of white high heels with pumps flowers on the heels on her feet.

"You're so beautiful, Mal. I'm sure Ben will be head over heels for you if he wasn't before seeing you in your gown." Evie praised.

"Thank you. Now it's your turn. Let me help you." Mal offered as she bent down to take off her heels.

Evie rub her forehead in frustration while she watched her beautifully surrogate sister unzipped the bag of her gown, ignoring the fact that she needs to be careful and elegant in that dress.

No matter who Mal become in the future, Evie knew that she will always be her Mal.

* * *

While Mal and Evie were getting ready, Ben, Jay and Carlos have finished changing into their tux and had found the others around the punch table in the Castle's Open-Air Cathedral.

"Have you guys seen Heres anywhere?" Ben asked as he scanned the room.

"Not yet but we found Gaston Jr," Doug said as Chad pointed towards where the rest of the Tourney team were, "and Ylma," Doug continued before turning towards where Liz and Gavin were standing.

"What about Gaston the Third?" Ben bent his head slightly to take a sip from his punch while scanning the area with his eyes.

"He just went to the bathroom. Jayden just went after him." Chad informed.

"Hey boys!"

The boys turned to find Audrey, Lonnie and Jane behind them. Audrey was wearing a baby pink fluffy cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. Lonnie was dressed in a jade green low-high dress. Jane was dressed in a blue and white halter dress.

"Woah!" Jay, Chad and Carlos blurted.

Ben and Doug shared a knowing look and smirked, ignoring the fact that their girlfriends were just as breathtaking as Audrey, Lonnie and Jane and the possibility to make a complete fool of themselves later.

"Where are Mal and Evie?" Lonnie asked as she looked around.

"We kind of were late this morning, so they are still preparing," Ben explained with an apologetic smile.

Everyone except Jay and Carlos chuckled as they did not know what happened yesterday afternoon. It would not be surprising if they were to assume Mal and Ben were being mushy again. Jay and Carlos shared a knowing look. Suddenly, the feeling of uncertainty grew stronger.

* * *

"You girls looked divine." Belle praised as she walked into the room where Mal and Evie were preparing. "Ben and Doug are two very lucky young men."

Evie had changed into her dark blue dress which was wrapping her upper body like a second skin, showing off her body figure with an opening at her thigh to show off her long legs. She had a pair of gold metallic heels which was covered with tiny sparkling stone on her feet, some gold bangles on her right arm and a beautiful sparkly blue gem necklace on her neck.

"Thanks, Belle. For everything, you have given my friends and me. We will never be able to repay you with all the showers of love you and Adam gave us." Mal wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her.

"Well, I believe all Adam and Belle are short of is simply a daughter-in-law and may be a grandson." Evie rested her hands on her tiny waist and beamed.

"Evie!" Mal protested as she unwrapped her arms around the former Queen.

"Evie is very right. All we could ask for a daughter-in-law and a grandson." Belle chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Mal's cheeks instantly got even redder.

"I know you and Ben are only 18 but promise me that you'll not let me and Adam wait too long to call you my daughter-in-law. You four are long considered as part of our family, but it would be even better if you're my daughter-in-law. I'm sure Adam and Ben felt the same way." Belle wrapped her hands around Mal's hands and said from the bottom of her heart.

Tears started to form at the corners of her eyes, but Evie quickly grabbed a tissue and wiped it off. Mal turned and mouth 'Thank you' to her surrogate sister before turning to Belle and nodded her head.

"You girls will definitely steal the spotlight of the room. Let's go and show everyone how beautiful my future daughter-in-law and her sister is." Belle reached out for Evie's hand, and together the three of them walked out of the room hand in hand.

* * *

"Woah! Who are the pretty ladies beside your mom? That purple-haired girl is absolutely breathtaking." Isaac commented as he caught a glimpse of the former Queen.

Isaac is the son of Anna and Kristoff from Arendelle, and one of Ben's best friends. Isaac is exactly like his mother – bright, brave and adventurous. Ben would always hang out with him when he was visiting Arendelle with Adam and Belle during Auradon Prep's winter break and Isaac's cousin, Kenneth, would join them whenever he was not held up by his royal duties.

Isaac and Kenneth's parents had some last-minute emergency to attend to in Arendelle, so thus, only the two of them could make it. They are in Auradon to celebrate Ben's birthday, and the two of them were also representing their parents and Arendelle to be at Ben's party.

Ben turned to find his mother walking towards him with his beautiful purple-haired fiancé and her surrogate sister.

"Hush! She's taken." Ben proclaimed softly towards his friend.

"Man. Who's the lucky man? If he is not dashing like me, I might steal this arm candy." Isaac commented.

Kenneth shared a look with Doug and chuckled at his cousin's absent-mindedness. The rest of the gang were around the Open-Air Cathedral keeping a watchful eye for Heres, Ylma and the Gaston brothers.

"Isaac and Kenneth, welcome to Auradon. Please enjoy your stay here and remember to send my regards to your parents." Belle greeted.

"Certainly, Aunt Belle," Isaac replied.

"Our parents were held up in Arendelle, but they send their regards to you, Adam and Ben," Kenneth added.

"And please send mine to them too," Belle said.

Before Isaac could ask anything about Mal and Evie, Belle turned to his son and Doug to pass Mal's hand to Ben's and Evie's hand to Doug's.

"Here, I'll leave the girls in your hands. They are too beautiful to walk around alone."

With that, Belle smiled at the children in front of her before turning around to her waiting husband.

"Mal, there is no words that are fit enough to describe how beautiful you are." Ben praised as he wrapped his arm around Mal's tiny waist to give her a kiss on her lips before turning to give a face to Isaac.

Kenneth and Doug burst out into laughter as Isaac's jaw dropped.

Evie turned to give her boyfriend a puzzled look whom in return leant towards her to whisper her what happened earlier, with their fingers remained entwined the whole time.

"Ben, everyone's looking.' Mal complained softly.

"They are just jealous of how beautiful my girlfriend is." Ben flashed his cheesy smile at Isaac whose face turned bright red.

"Benjamin! You better watch out!" Isaac hissed under his breath.

Ben chuckled as he turned his fiancé around to introduce his friends from Arendelle, "Mal, Evie. I'd like you to meet our friends from Arendelle. This is Isaac, and this is Kenneth."

"Hi!" Mal and Evie greeted.

"Nice to meet you, ladies." Kenneth greeted while Isaac just waved at them, with his eyes shooting daggers at Ben who in return was flashing his cheesiest smile at him.

* * *

"Where is Heres?" Ylma asked, worried.

"She did not tell us anything about her plan, remember?" Gaston the Third shrugged.

"I love my life here. Why can't we just forget the past?" Ylma said as she watched her boyfriend dancing with his best friend.

"You know it's not that easy. Heres is not Mal." Gaston the Third reminded. "It is always not our choice to pick, remember?"

"I know but isn't there anything you will miss around here?" Ylma asked.

"That's why I have been keeping my distance with everyone and my shield up around myself. Ylma, I have told you this before. Even if you wanted something and you are willing to work hard for it or fight for it, it's not a certain thing to get it." Gaston the Third stared blindly at his tourney buddies. "If there is anything that I'll miss the most, it will be the team."

"It would be Gavin and Liz for me. They have been so kind, sweet and loving to me, even their parents. I cannot imagine how my life would be without them." Ylma sighed sadly.

"Hey! At least we will always have each other." Gaston the Third said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"Hopefully this is how Heres and your brother feel too." Ylma turned and gave Gaston the Third a weak smile.

* * *

As the sun set above their heads, Adam has walked up the stage and signalled the band to quiet down as he grabbed the mic.

"May I have your attention, ladies and gentlemen!"

Everyone turned to the stage to find not only their former King was on the stage, but their former Queen, current King, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos were also all on the stage with him.

"Thank you to all our guests who have put aside your busy schedule to gather here to celebrate my son's 18th birthday with us." Adam signalled his wife to step forward. "This is not only a special day for my son. Today is also a special day for my family and me. I believe this will be my cue to pass the mic to my son, Benjamin."

"Thanks, dad!" Ben gave his father a hug before turning to the love of his life. He offered his hand and Mal gave him her sweetest smile before putting her hand on his palm. Instantly, their fingers entwined. "Firstly, I would like to say thank you once again for joining my family and me on my birthday. Secondly, my dad is right. Today is a very special day for us, especially to me."

Ben turned to pass the mic to Evie before turning aback to Mal and kneel with one knee as he reached into his pocket to grab a ring case from his jacket.

The audience gasped in shock as Mal widened her eyes at his fiancé.

"Mal, I know that I can be a handful sometimes, but you always know what to say to me to make me felt like the happiness man in the world. You have been my best friend since we met, the love of my life since we started dating and it would be my honour if you would be my Queen and be by my side so we can build our future together. I love you, Mal. Would you marry me?"

Mal stood there dumbfounded, she knew he was going to announce their engagement in front of the world, but she did not expect for him to propose to her again and in front of everybody. She looked down to see the ring and realised that it was the ring that Ben used to propose to her a few months ago. Now she finally realised why Evie asked her to remove her necklace. She turned to look at her friends who were on stage with her as an emotional support whom in return were all giving her their warmest smiles. Instantly, she knew that they knew what Ben had in mind all along.

Mal's lips curled into a smile and turned back towards his fiancé and said, "Yes. I would love…"

"Hahahahahahahaha… I should have known! You, weak little brat!"

* * *

Final chapter will be posted real soon, what do you guys think about an epilogue?

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


	20. The Final Battle

***Author's Note*  
**

Alright first thing first, I have just watched Descendants 2. I loved the movie so much that I watched it again immediately. I have never loved a movie so mch before. So, in order to continue the excitement, I'll post my final chapter for you guys. This chapter is by far the longest chapter in this story - 3700 words. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Thank you to my beta (legend fanatic) for helping me with my story.

 **Disney's Descendants: Good is the New Bad**

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all, well, except my OC.

Spoilers: Well, the movie and a little of the prequel novel

* * *

Chapter 20

 **Open-air Cathedral – Saturday noon**

"What do you want, Heres?" Jay warned as he stepped forward with Evie and Carlos to stand in between the intruder and their surrogate sister's side.

The evil laughs indeed belonged to Heres. Heres was seen floating a few feet above the ground behind the stage with her right hand behind her back when Ben kneeled before Mal. That was the real reason why the audience gasped in shock, and because Adam, Belle, Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos had their backs facing Heres, they did not notice her presence till now.

Ben got up and turned to the girl who almost destroyed his relationship with Mal, "I have made myself very clear yesterday! You are not invited, Heres." Ben had himself in front of Mal like a human shield.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that if I were you." Heres let out an evil laughter.

She smirked at Mal as she moved her right hand away from her back to reveal the Maleficent's Sceptre.

"The Dragon's Eye?" Mal gasped in shock. "Where did you get the Dragon's Eye? How is it possible that you are not knocked into a deep sleep for a thousand years?" Mal questioned with a hint of fear in her tone.

"Easy. All I have to do is to hypnotise the sceptre to think that I am worthy of the sceptre." Heres lifted her hand higher to show Mal the gloves she's wearing.

"That was from my mom's dress. You went to my house on the Isle." Mal stepped out and accused in anger.

"Clever girl. I would give you a clap if I weren't holding onto this marvellous sceptre." Heres looked down to admire how beautiful the sceptre was in her hand before turning towards Ben and pointing the sceptre at Mal," Now, call off the engagement with Mal and announced that you will marry me or else, there will be no more Mal in the world."

"I will not stand here and watch you do as you want," Mal shouted towards Heres as she shot her hands into the air and towards Heres.

Heres chuckled as she watched Mal do her thing.

Nothing happened.

Mal widened her eyes in shock as she tried to do magic but nothing moved.

"How is it possible?" Mal hesitated as she lifted her hand up to examine them.

Behind Heres, Fairy Godmother silently took out her wand and whispered "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!"

Once again, nothing happened.

Heres did her evil laugh again as she watched everyone who has magic try to stop her. She waved the sceptre in her hand towards Mal and Mal's feet were instantly off the ground.

"Never underestimate what I am capable of. I have said this to you once on the Isle of the Lost. I have spelt the punch." Heres revealed.

"You'll all be magic-less at least for the next 12 hours and I'll be done with you by then." Heres moved Mal towards her and watched as the girl tried to break free of her spell. "You have taken everything that I have ever wanted on the Isle of the Lost and now Auradon. Now, it's my turn to take away yours. Mal, I will make you watch miserably at how I take away everything that belonged to you. I will make you suffer and wished that you are death to avoid looking at your loved ones fall miserably into my trap."

"Heres, what did you do?" Ylma asked as she and the Gaston brothers walked out of the crowd and towards Heres.

"I have cast a spell on the water a few moments ago which will wipe everyone's memory. The water will soon rain all over Auradon. Everyone's memory will be written as for how I want it to be written. Mal will be the first thing to be forgotten by everyone." Heres pointed towards the grey cloud that started to gather in the sky right above Auradon.

"NO!" Ben blurted.

"Ylma and Gastons, gather everyone and bring them to the Isle. It's time for them to have a taste of the Isle while we rule Auradon," Heres ordered. "I'll deal with them first." Heres pointed towards the stage where Adam, Belle, Evie, Jay and Carlos were standing.

Ylma and Gaston the Third shared a look before turning around to do as she said.

"Ylma, please don't do it!" Gavin pleaded as he watched Ylma walked towards him "I know that there is good in you."

"Ylma, we believe that you are good. Please don't do it. Fight back!" Liz added.

Ylma turned towards Heres who in return is giving her a smirk. She knew what that grin meant, and she had seen it multiple of times whenever the dark side of Heres took over her, especially when she hesitated in following the order the dark side of Heres has given to her. She knew that if she disobeyed Heres now, Gavin and Liz would be the ones who suffer, not her and she would not let that happen.

"I'm sorry. I have no choice."

Gaston Jr stood as he watched his brother and Ylma gathered all the guest to bring them to the dungeon. He could no longer stand her vicious plans. She has crossed the line this time.

"I will not stop until Mal gets what she deserves." Here hissed as an invisible force started to strangle Mal.

Mal began to have difficulty in catching her breath. Everyone watched as the purple-haired girl struggled helplessly in the air.

"Heres, this is getting out of hand. Stop this right this instant." Gaston Jr shouted towards Heres as he watched the girl he loved struggle in the air.

Heres ignored Gaston Jr and turned to Ben.

"Ben, it's your choice. Forget Mal or let her live, miserably?" Heres asked politely. "I have all the time in the world, but Mal doesn't seem to have the privilege of waiting for your answer."

Ben watched helplessly at his love of his life struggle for breath in the air. Ben started to breathe heavily as if something inside him clicked and began to feel like something is burning inside him, he took a very deep breath and clenched his fist to hold whatever that is burning himself on the inside.

"Let her go, I'll…"

A loud sound engulfed the whole area as Heres, and Mal both fell onto the ground.

"Mal!" Ben quickly ran towards her and caught her in his arms. After helping Mal get back on her feet, Ben had his arms wrapped tight around Mal. He had realized Mal was more important to him that he thought. The thought of losing Mal had almost caused his heart to stop beating.

Heres quickly got up, and she tried to wave the sceptre in her hand again to separating the eye-soaring couple, only to realise the green glow on the sceptre was gone. She turned to Ben and started to read out a spell under his breath when…

Suddenly, a small salamander crawled towards the young couple, and a big cloud of blackish purple smoke began to form in between Mal and Ben, and Heres.

"What the?" Heres gasped as the sceptre in her hand disappeared.

"Mom?" Mal gasped in shock.

In front of her, stood the Mistress of Evil, Maleficent, with the Dragon's eye in her hand.

Heres widened her eyes in shock at the Mistress of Evil. Just as she was about to turn and run, Maleficent raised her sceptre in the air, causing Heres to froze.

"Heres Facilier. You are a fool to think that you could wield the power of my sceptre." Maleficent expressed, her voice emotionless. "The biggest mistake you've made is thinking that Dragon's Eye can be deceived with just a piece of fabric and a spell. I was the one who allowed the Dragon's Eye to be under your control but this will also manifest the evil that is inside you as not everyone is capable of controlling this sceptre of evil. Your father couldn't do this twenty years ago and what makes you think you could do it now."

"I am NOT my father!" Heres growled towards the Mistress of Evil.

"Poor little girl, of course, you are not your father. He is a coward to hide behind all his dark spirits. You may be facing me head on, but you're even more foolish than Facilier thinking that you can do this alone."

Heres clenched his teeth and gave her death stares without a word.

"Mal, dear. Are you alright?" Maleficent turned to her daughter and asked in concern.

Mal could only nod her head as she was still in shock of her mother standing in front of her as a human, not a salamander.

"Wha…What happened?" Mal blurted out in shock.

"Being a lizard or a human is just merely a choice that I can make, Mal. I want to see what Auradon had that could make you change so much after just spending one month here when you have been on the Isle on the Lost for 16 years." Maleficent revealed.

Maleficent took out a pair of leather bracelets and a bottle of purple potion and gave them to Mal and Ben respectively.

Mal and Ben shared a look before turning to Maleficent, hoping that she will clear their doubts about the unexpected gifts.

"These bracelets are magical. Once they were put on, they can only be removed by the person they hated the most, or the bracelet would just break off when hatred in that person have died off, or either party has died. These bracelets will seize off all powers of the person wearing it and the capability to touch anything that has magic. You can all the magic in the world, but you will not be able to use them. I believe you know why I gave them to you." Maleficent shared a knowing look with her daughter before turning to the young King. "This potion will reverse the spell Heres have cast on you to release your inner Beast. I believe you must be feeling like you are burning inside as I speak. Heres have been giving you a spell to turn you into a mindless beast as a safe prove of her plan. Even when she has failed to take over Auadon, you will turn into a beast and help her because she will be in control of your conscious once the transformation is complete."

"So, we were right. You were the one who had cast a spell on Ben to make him release his inner beast." Jay said as he pointed towards Heres.

Mal watched quietly as Fairy Godmother stepped forward to examine the potion. Fairy Godmother gave an approving nod to Ben. After making sure Ben had finished the potion, Mal stepped forward and cuff the pair of the bracelet on both Here's hands.

"No! You can't do that!" Heres protested. The fact of losing her magic and her backup plan has finally caused her to break down. "I will make you pay for this, MAL!"

Maleficent then waved her sceptre at Heres to unfreeze her, the guards quickly stepped forward to hold her, and before anyone could react, Maleficent vanished into a cloud of blackish purple smoke once again.

"Mom!" Mal cried but Maleficent was long gone.

* * *

 **Castle Beast's Ballroom – Sunday Evening**

"Thank you to all our guest for coming once again, and I am truly sorry for the interruption yesterday. Let us make it up to all of you with Ben and Mal's engagement party!" Adam announced as the music started to volume behind him.

After the incident yesterday, Ben quickly summoned the gang to help with damage control. Adam, Belle and Ben personally apologised to all the guests for the interruption and invited them to Ben and Mal's engagement party the next day to make it up to them while Fairy Godmother brought Heres back to Auradon Prep as Ben have yet to decide on what to do with her yet. A few guests had a tight schedule and had to leave early, but most of the guests were willing to stay for another day to celebrate with Mal and Ben. The boys along with the staff quickly set up the ballroom with all the decoration while the girls helped the kitchen staff with the food preparation, with a little magic here and there to keep things on the speed of course.

Mal was dancing with her surrogate siblings when she saw a figure in the balcony.

"Excuse me. I'll be right back." Mal apologised before running out of the room.

Evie, Jay and Carlos shared a knowing look before turning around to look the rest of their friends.

* * *

"Kenneth, are you sure?" Ben asked.

Kenneth has just proposed to Ben to let him bring Heres back to Arendelle to help Heres with controlling her dark side. He could see the good in her, but her dark side was too strong for her good side to emerge. Something that he has been feeling a lot lately but thanks to the love of his family, he finally realised what he is capable of and eventually he was able to control his dark side now. He felt like this was his turn to return the favour by helping Heres.

"I have difficulty in controlling my dark side too, just like my mom. My mom and I both possess cryokinetic magic since birth which can sometimes be a lot to handle. I can get out of control very easily, just like Heres and her father's influence on magic and voodoo practice. Maybe we can help Heres with her condition." Kenneth explained.

"Cousin, you sure you can do this? Heres seemed pretty hard to manage. I mean you have finally managed to keep your powers under control, do you think you are capable of handling a havoc? Not to mention about whether our parents would allow it or now." Isaac reminded.

"I am willing to try. Heres don't seem to be a bad person. Maybe we can get through to her and even help her. I called mom last night, and she is supportive of this decision. She is now preparing for Heres' arrival as we speak." Kenneth reassured.

"Kenneth, if you're confident to do it. You will have all my support." Isaac turned to Ben and said, "Ben, I trust my cousin and I will help Kenneth with Heres too."

"Alright, you have convinced me but if she's too much to handle, please let me know, and I'll send someone to bring her back," Ben said.

"Thank you, Ben." Kenneth offered a hand towards Ben.

* * *

"Gavin, Liz, I'm sorry." Ylma voice emerged from behind as Gavin and Liz were getting some drinks.

"Ylma! I'm so glad you're alright." Liz instantly wrapped her arms around her neck when she saw her best friend.

"You don't blame me for what I've done?" Ylma asked as she wrapped her arms around her colourful friend.

"Ylma, you have to give us some credit. We are your friends. We can tell the difference between being threatened and being evil and Liz and I both know that you are not evil." Gavin said as he pulled his girlfriend into his arms.

"Yeah, we know you are following Heres' orders so she wouldn't hurt us. But this is the only time I'll let you off that easy." Liv rested her left hand on her waist and pointed the finger at Ylma, "Ylma, we are best friends, you have to trust us enough to know we can take care of ourselves."

"Thank you, guys! I cannot imagine how my life would be without the two of you in it." Ylma arms wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as her muffled voice emerged from Gavin's chest.

Liz watched happily at her best friend for a few moments before separating the couple to steal Ylma for a dance together. A wry smile crossed Gavin's face as he watched over them.

* * *

"Err… Thanks, guys."

Evie, Jay and Carlos turned to find the Gaston brothers behind them.

"Fairy Godmother told us that you guys were the reasons we are not locked up like Heres." Gaston Jr said.

"Well, we know Heres kept her plan ambiguous to the three of you, so we have decided to ask Fairy Godmother and Ben to give you a second chance," Evie revealed.

"Besides, it was kinda fun having the two of you on the tourney team, and it's almost finals. We need all the help we could get." Carlos smiled as he fed dude a treat.

"But if any of you decide to throw that away, I will personally make sure you were thrown back to the Isle of the Lost with no exceptions. Especially if any of you try to do anything funny to Mal. Are we clear on boundaries?" Jay threatened as he cracked his knuckles.

Gaston Jr shared a look with his brother and nodded before stacking his hand on top on his brother's and asked, "Truce?"

Evie, Jay and Carlos shared a look before stacking their palms on top of the Gaston brothers', and together, they shouted, "Truce!"

* * *

"Mom!"

"Mal dear. Shouldn't you be enjoying your engagement party inside?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything yesterday," Mal said as she walked towards her mother.

"You're welcome." Maleficent replied before turning around to look at the view of Auradon. "Mal dear. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Mal leant on the wall beside her mother as she enjoy the view of Auradon.

Maleficent turned to look at her daughter and asked, "Do you think I love you?"

Mal gave it a thought before replying, "Sort of. It's not obvious, but I could felt a little bit of it every once in a while."

"Mal. I may be the Mistress of Evil, but I wanted you to know that I love you and I love you very much." Maleficent revealed as she looked up at the stars in the sky, "Your father died protecting us when you were still a baby. Ever since the incident, I blamed your father for being weak and leaving me behind. But, I know that was just an excuse I gave myself so that I would not hurt that much when I think of him. Just like the old saying that the more you hated someone, the more you love them. There has never been a day that I would not think about your father. That's why I have been so tough on you, and I want you to be brave, to be strong and to be able to face any obstacle that you may face in the future."

"Mom, when did you regain the ability to be human again?" Mal asked as silent begun to fill the air.

"A few weeks after Ben's coronation. Being a lizard gave me the opportunity to calm my mind down, and almost instantly, my love for your father took over me again, and I managed to turn back. I chose to be a lizard when I overheard Ben telling you that he plans to bring more descendants from the Isle of the Lost to Auradon. I knew that the best way for me to protect you was to be a lizard and good thing I made that decision, if not I would not be able to uncover Here's plan when I stumble into the wrong dorm room."

"Thanks, mom. For everything." Mal said, from the bottom of her heart.

Maleficent reached out for her daughter's hand and said, "Mal, be true to your heart, and I'm sure you will shine brightly in Auradon. I will always be by your side but for now, being a lizard seems to be the best option for me. I love you with all my heart, my beautiful daughter, my precious Mandy Bertha Faery."

"Mandy Bertha Faery?" Mal exclaimed.

"That was your birth name, the name that your father and I came up together. Mal was a nickname for you when you were a baby." Maleficent revealed.

"Mom!" Mal instantly wrapped her arms around her mother's neck as she started to tear up. She knew the name her parents gave her meant worthy of being loved. She saw it on one of her books for school a long time ago.

"Mal, dear!" Maleficent wrapped her arms around her daughter's back as she enjoyed the mother-daughter moment they never had.

 _Killian, this is our precious Mal. Thank you for giving me such a precious gift. Forgive me for wanting to stay by our baby's side a little longer._

A star blinked at Maleficent as a smile started to curl on her lips for the first time in a very long time.

"I'll be here when you need me."

"See you soon and good night, mom."

With that, Maleficent turned herself into a salamander again and slowly it crawled back into Mal's room, that Belle has set up for her in the Castle, to rest for the night. Mal stayed put as she watched her mother disappeared into the opened windows of her room before returning to the ballroom.

* * *

"I hope everyone is having a wonderful time tonight. There is still a long night ahead of us. Let us enjoy the moment together!" Ben exclaimed.

Mal walked towards her surrogate siblings as everyone cheered for Ben.

"Before continuing with the night, I believe I still have something important to do. Mal?" Ben called out.

Everyone cheered and clapped for Mal as they watched Mal walked up the stage.

"Mal, I believe we were interrupted earlier so with everyone here…" Ben kneeled on one knee again as he opened the ring case. "Will you do me the honour and be my wife?"

"Yes, I would love to." Mal smiled and nodded.

Ben gently slide the ring onto Mal's finger before getting up to give her a hug and subsequently a kiss on her lips.

Evie was clapping very hard while Jay and Carlos were whistling for the engaged couple. The rest of the gang were cheering and clapping along with the rest of the guests in the room as they watched the engaged couple locked lips on the stage, as though the unhappy incident did not happen at all…

"I love you, Mal Bertha," Ben said as he let Mal go, with their forehead still touching.

"I love you too, Benjamin Florian," Mal said back, finally.

Fireworks started to shoot up the sky as the night is still young.

 ** _~Fin~_**

* * *

The epilogue will posted anytime soon so do keep a look out but I will put this story as completed first as of now.

Do you guys think I should write a story for Descendants 2? I have been thinking of this question but I have no idea what should I do. Any thoughts?

 _ **Please read and tell me what you think :)**_

 _ **~ xoxo, Bella**_


End file.
